


Topflight - Высший пилотаж

by Altra_Realta, TokaOka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidents, Action, Action/Adventure, Airplane Crashes, Airplanes, Airports, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Business, Businessmen, Case Fic, Detectives, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Fire, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sex, Gay Sirius Black, Gen, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Good Tom Riddle, Het and Slash, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, London, Love Triangles, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Money, Muggle London, Muggle Technology, Multi, POV Male Character, POV Remus Lupin, POV Sirius Black, Private Investigators, Psychological Drama, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Smart Harry Potter, Teamwork
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokaOka/pseuds/TokaOka
Summary: Вне зависимости от наличия источников информации, рекомендаций диспетчера службы организации воздушного движения и других членов экипажа командир воздушного судна несёт единоличную ответственность за любое принимаемое им решение.The pilot-in-command of an aircraft shall, whether manipulating the controls or not, be responsible for the operation of the aircraft in accordance with the rules of the air, except that the pilot-in-command may depart from these rules in circumstances that render such departure absolutely necessary in the interests of safety.This fic will be translated into English.





	1. Inaugural Flight

**Author's Note:**

> ББ-квест для команды fandom HP slash 2016 на ФБ-2016.
> 
> Авиационное немагическое AU. Аэрофобам не рекомендуется.
> 
> Уникальный эксперимент двух авторов, пишущих в совершенно разных стилях, категориях и жанрах. Примерный вклад соавторов таков: TokaOka - 60%, Altra Realta - 40%.
> 
> Ценность немагического AU - полное сохранение канонных характеров с учетом изменившихся для персонажей реалий. Если кому не хватает магии, считайте, что здесь за нее наука. Каждый персонаж пользуется ей, соответственно, в меру своих возможностей.
> 
> Все Пожиратели в данном фанфике - нормальные магглы, а не канонные фанатики. Можно сказать, что они фанатики своего дела. Возраст персонажей изменен в угоду здравому смыслу: Риддл ровесник Блэка, Люпина и Снейпа, Гриндельвальду тоже не за сто лет. Никто никого не пытает, не режет, не ест и не ставит опытов. Почему именно Пожиратели? Захотелось нам так.
> 
> Описанная ситуация взята с true story. Авторы предупреждают, что оценить ее достоверность на 146% не смогли, но почему-то думают, что читатели не смогут тоже. 
> 
> Авторы взялись не совсем за свою тему. Поэтому ошибки все же могут иметь место. Авторов можно попытаться за это побить, но они заранее говорят - все тщетно. Просто relax, enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> Искренняя благодарность - друг другу, гамме [Asheria](http://fanfics.me/user59381) \- за советы и поддержку, замечательным бетам [foxdaughter](http://fanfics.me/user221087) и [Flagreit](http://fanfics.me/user42442) \- за внимательность и придирчивость.
> 
> [Natty_M](http://fanfics.me/user129172), светлому солнышку, [за прекрасную песню](https://yadi.sk/d/C5sO3Ostu2uPa)  
> [nenorma](http://fanfics.me/user211524) \- [за потрясающий клип](https://vimeo.com/178816065).
> 
> Читателям. Как вы смогли это сгрызть.  
> Личному опыту.  
> Тем, кто открывает для каждого из нас небо.

У мисс Алекто Кэрроу было редчайшее достоинство: одним своим видом она могла остановить набирающий взлетную скорость «семьсот семьдесят седьмой». Поэтому сомневаться, что она необходима в приемной, никому и в голову не приходило. Сам Том Риддл любил повторять, что еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким защищенным от недоброжелателей, как с Алекто в качестве секретаря.

Впрочем, Том Риддл и без Алекто никого и ничего не боялся. Так, по крайней мере, утверждала Белла, а Рабастан Лестрейндж старался избегать с ней конфронтации, хотя ее мнения насчет Тома Риддла в глубине души не разделял.

— Господи, Том, — содрогнувшись, попросил Родольфус Лестрейндж, когда Алекто расставила на столе кофейные чашки и с достоинством удалилась, — убери ты из приемной этого плоского бегемота. От нее же шарахается ее собственный брат.

Рабастан хихикнул. Алекто Кэрроу он не любил, а она с удовольствием платила ему той же монетой.

— То-то и оно, — хмыкнул Риддл. — По крайней мере, я больше не вижу у себя под дверью этого халтурщика и пьяницу.

— Потрясающе день начинается, — равнодушно заметила Беллатрикс, глядя в окно.

Старый уборщик Филч спокойно собрал свои немудреные принадлежности, подхватил пылесос и ушел.

— Руди, ты расчеты опять в корзину выкинул? — с любопытством спросил Риддл. — Филч на досуге начитается, еще инфаркт хватит старика.

— Его дело — тряпка и туалеты. Размер инвестиций его не касается, — объявила Беллатрикс, совершенно не поняв шутки, и повернулась к остальным.

В окне был виден аэропорт, летное поле, огромный, самый большой в мире лайнер, возле которого уже суетились техники. Рабастан знал, что подготовка к полету идет полным ходом, потому что был одним из тех, кто за нее отвечал.

Головой.

Полет, открывающий воздушное сообщение Лондон — Дели авиакомпании «Рэйнбоу Эйр».

Самого противоречивого лоукостера в мире, как его называли газеты. Профильная пресса предпочитала отмалчиваться: специалисты пока не пришли к единому мнению, а рисковать своей репутацией эксперта никто не хотел. Риддл же только загадочно улыбался, когда журналистам удавалось его отловить, и советовал дождаться официальных отчетов о прибыли.

Риддл складывал и вычитал, приходя к вполне логичному выводу: совокупные затраты на каждого пассажира были ничуть не меньше, чем у конкурентов. С расчетами соглашалась Белла, не спорили Родольфус, Сигнус Блэк как один из инвесторов и даже кредитующие банки, и только Рабастан был готов возразить, но никогда не вмешивался.

Пассажиры нижней палубы, салона-лоукостера, платили за билет минимальные деньги, щедро доплачивая уже на борту. Схема была придумана, реализована и отработана задолго до Риддла, но он ее усовершенствовал и усложнил, всех еще больше запутав. «Рэйнбоу Эйр» не заставляла пассажиров идти по летному полю пешком и, ориентируясь на туристов, даже включала в стоимость самых дешевых билетов провоз десяти килограммов багажа и две чашки чая или кофе. Том Риддл любил человеческую жадность и часто повторял, что истина «хлеба и зрелищ» принесет ему славу и дивиденды. Вряд ли пассажиры выдержат семь с половиной часов без еды, напитков, развлечений. Все это было на борту, но оплачивалось дополнительно. И уж, конечно, мало кто из пассажиров нижней палубы отказывался от возможности понаблюдать за взлетом самого большого в мире лайнера, когда им ненавязчиво предлагали оплатить эту услугу прямо на стойке регистрации. Стоила она всего пять фунтов, и, по прикидкам Риддла, только с демонстрации в салоне первых десяти минут полета он получал более полутора тысяч фунтов. Аренда планшетов, возможность подключения к Wi-Fi, разжигающие аппетит закуски, над рецептами которых колдовал искусный Аберфорт Дамблдор, — все это должно было в разы окупить затраты. Стоило только воспользоваться этими услугами хотя бы десяти процентам пассажиров, как остальные тоже входили в азарт.

«Рэйнбоу Эйр» совместила экономию и излишества, заработав взамен риск, огромные кредиты, насмешки, критику, язвительные замечания коллег, недоверие инвесторов. Слишком роскошная для лоукостера, слишком дешевая для флагманов рынка авиакомпания.

— Никто не сажает на один борт миллиардеров и нищету! — сказал, как отрезал, Сигнус Блэк. — Это экономически необоснованно. Или сервис высшего класса, или тотальная экономия. Лоукостер, летающий из Хитроу, это голодранец, купивший вместо хлеба BMW в кредит на сорок лет. Твой Риддл сошел с ума. Все вокруг конченые идиоты, один он гениальный предприниматель.

— Он просто спятил! — заявил Сириус Блэк, хотя речь шла о его непосредственном руководителе. — Поставить на рейс Лондон — Дели триста восьмидесятый, набив его под завязку туристами и бизнесменами. Одни заплатят десять тысяч, другие триста фунтов. Дядя Сигнус уже дал добро на то, чтобы ты профукала семейные бабки? Браво, Белла, браво, дядя. Не зря говорят, что мы все сумасшедшие.

— Том Риддл угробит собственные перспективы, — улыбаясь на камеру, объяснял журналистам и зрителям владелец «Эйр Боно» Геллерт Гриндельвальд. — Чтобы вам было понятно, насколько безумно это решение, представьте, что в роскошный туристический автобус до Кале сядут одновременно люди, заплатившие тысячу фунтов, и люди, заплатившие десять фунтов. На первый взгляд кажется, что это великолепное решение, потому что только с верхнего этажа компания окупит все расходы, а нижний этаж прокатится за их счет. На самом деле, если посчитать места, окажется, что автобус меньшего класса и размера, более дешевый в обслуживании, не требующий таких затрат на топливо, принесет куда больше прибыли, если его отправить по маршруту исключительно как лоукостер... Это цифры, с ними трудно спорить, потому что они никогда не возражают, они просто есть. Риддл думает, он совершил прорыв, на самом деле он приделал к велосипеду реактивный двигатель.

— Почему дневной рейс, Том? — спросил Родольфус, поглядывая на часы. В половине восьмого утра ему адски хотелось спать, он охотней приехал бы на работу в привычное время, но Риддл заставил все руководство в день премьерного полета быть в его кабинете уже в семь утра. — До последнего все считали, что время вылета будет изменено на ночное.

— За комфорт платят те, кто к нему привык, — отшутился Риддл. — Впрочем, как ты понимаешь, на триста восьмидесятый все равно не подняться без телетрапов. Пассажирам первого класса комфортнее не сбивать день и ночь и ночевать в первоклассном Лила Палас. Пассажиры нижнего этажа не умеют считать свои траты, предпочитая видеть триста фунтов, уплаченных за билет...

— Ты не прав, Том, — поморщился Рабастан, поворачиваясь к брату и невестке в надежде на поддержку. Он и сам не понимал, почему начал возражать, впервые за все это время, а главное, выбрал для этого не самый подходящий момент. — Один-два рейса, и вся Сеть наполнится отзывами, как ты обираешь людей на борту...

— Басти, не начинай, — предупредил Родольфус. — Неподходящее время для споров.

— Лучше вообще не поднимай эту тему.

Беллатрикс села в кресло, взяла чашку, прикрыла глаза и вдохнула аромат кофе. Это был ее обычный ритуал, что-то вроде медитации, способа расслабиться, но сотрудники шутили, что миссис Лестрейндж опасается мести мисс Кэрроу и поэтому нюхает все, что та предлагает ей выпить или съесть.

Рабастан пожал плечами, достал из кармана смартфон и раздраженно потыкал в экран пальцем.

— Если этот сукин сын мне сейчас не ответит, я лично поеду к нему и вытащу из теплой постели.

— Басти, не мотай нам нервы. Такую сволочь еще поискать, лично мне он сказал буквально... Прости, Белла. Все хорошо представляют, что мог наговорить Снейп. Но в том, что он вовремя примет борт, я даже не сомневаюсь.

— Снейп в своем реперту... Что? — обернулся Риддл. — Что значит — Снейп примет борт? Руди, ты пьян? Вот скажи, как ты мог?..

— Том, — примирительно заговорил Рабастан, уже жалея, что вначале завелся, — Люпин не прошел медкомиссию. Он сказал нам об этом еще вчера, мы вызвали из резерва Снейпа. Том, мне кажется, что ты собираешься открутить мне голову. Белла, не смотри на меня так.

Беллатрикс недоверчиво скривилась и облизала губы.

— Очень милая шутка, Басти.

— Никто не шутит, — со сдерживаемым раздражением сказал Родольфус. — После того, как Люпина не допустили до полета, я вызвал Северуса Снейпа. Он по привычке долго брызгал слюной и нецензурно ругался. У него, видите ли, были на этот день какие-то планы. На самом деле Снейп шипит потому, что изначально в экипаже был Ремус. Снейп порядочная дрянь и склочник, которого не берет работать ни одна приличная авиакомпания, но он квалифицированный пилот с достаточным налетом на триста восьмидесятом. Он, черт возьми, резервный пилот. Хотя бы это оправдание вас устроит?

Белла встала и несколько раз прошлась по кабинету.

— Поттер знает? — спросил наконец Риддл. — А Лонгботтом?

— Их дело выполнять распоряжения командира экипажа, — буркнул Руди. — Том, не драматизируй. Подумаешь, восемь часов в одном кокпите. Переживут. Пейте кофе, он давно остыл...

— Вы меня хотя бы могли спросить?

В такие минуты Риддл бывал похож на обиженного ребенка. Рабастан в очередной раз подумал, что Риддлу как руководителю не помешало бы хорошее бизнес-образование: он не умел ни делегировать полномочия, ни разделять ответственность с подчиненными.

— За работу с экипажами отвечаем мы, — отрезал Родольфус, — и — нет, я не буду снимать с рейса ни Поттера, ни Лонгботтома. Детский сад, мыльная опера.

— Может, еще Игоря спросим? — съязвил Рабастан, обрадованный поддержкой брата.

— Он начальник службы снабжения, — проворчала Белла.

— Вот его мнение и будет особенно ценным.

Риддл хотел сказать что-то еще, но его прервал телефонный звонок. Он какое-то время смотрел на экран, и лицо его ничего не выражало. Но все знали: если Риддл не ответил сразу, он не рассчитывает на приятный разговор.

— Не могу сказать, что очень рад вас слышать, Геллерт. Но я хотя бы сделаю вид.

* * *

Ремус был уже в шаге от разрядки, когда внизу хлопнула входная дверь.

— Джентльмены, я здесь!

Послышался разочарованный стон.

— Что за обычай у этой женщины всегда приходить не вовремя? — Из-под одеяла показалась взъерошенная голова Сириуса.

Ремус улыбнулся, но момент, несомненно, был упущен.

— Не переживай, — прошептал он ласково, — давай я перехвачу инициативу.

Если откровенно, он тоже не любил, когда мисс Кричер приходила так рано. Им с Сириусом редко доводилось просыпаться вместе, а уж когда появлялась возможность сразу по пробуждении неторопливо, со сладостной оттяжечкой, заняться сексом, а после голышом походить по дому... Нет, со стороны домработницы это и правда было свинством! Неудивительно, что у Сириуса испортилось настроение.

— Доброе утро, мистер Люпин, я приготовила вам кофе.

— О, как это мило с вашей стороны, спасибо, мисс Кричер.

Кофе она приготовила действительно «ему»: в турке на плите оказалось ровно на одну чашку. Ремус покачал головой и принялся варить еще одну порцию, чтобы успеть до того, как спустится Сириус.

— Вы уже слышали, да? — мисс Кричер, таща за собой пылесос, остановилась в дверях кухни. — Про этого парня? В новостях говорят, что он покончил с собой. — На лице домработницы появилось такое выражение, будто она узнала эту тайну лично от покойника. — Просто мерзавец! Угробить сто пятьдесят человек из-за каких-то личных неурядиц!

Отхлебнув кофе, Ремус неопределенно кивнул.

— Как вы думаете, что будет? Хотя чего теперь с него взять? Разве что плюнуть на могилу, да и в ней, поди, пусто, что там от него осталось? Изверг! Натуральный псих, чтоб ему на том свете в аду гореть!

— Надеюсь, эти проклятия не в мой адрес, мисс Кричер? А то ведь я вчера в спешке снова мыл обувь в раковине. — Сириус, застегивая на ходу ширинку, спускался по лестнице. — Доброе утро.

— Доброе! — Поджав губы, мисс Кричер неодобрительно глянула, как он чмокнул Ремуса в щеку и принял кружку с дымящимся кофе. — Сегодня я на полдня.

— Очень жаль! — с деланным разочарованием, не оборачиваясь, ответил Сириус. — Я-то надеялся вас застать, когда вернусь с работы.

Ремус посмотрел на него укоризненно. Двадцать лет прошло, а ничего не изменилось. Эти двое не любили друг друга так же, как и в первую неделю знакомства.

Мисс Кричер, что-то сердито бормоча себе под нос, пошла в постирочную, бросив пылесос на проходе. И Сириус, конечно же, немедленно споткнулся о него, вылив при этом на себя горячий кофе.

— Вот дьявол! Ну что за женщина?! — в сердцах он взмахнул рукой и расплескал по полу то, что еще оставалось в кружке.

Ремус прикрыл рукой глаза:

— Боже мой, это не закончится никогда.

— Нет, какой там, черт, это теперь не отмыть... Придется идти переодеваться. — Сириус, теперь уже расстегивая на ходу ширинку, поднимался по лестнице. — Похоже, выпить кофе перед работой мне не удастся. Прекрасное утро, просто замечательное!

— Все в порядке, пока ты спустишься, я сварю еще, — крикнул Ремус ему вслед.

Но, конечно, все было далеко не в порядке. Отодвинув от греха пылесос в сторону, Ремус заметил, что мисс Кричер юркнула обратно в постирочную; наверняка она не нарочно бросила тут этот дурацкий агрегат, который давным-давно следовало бы заменить на более миниатюрный и современный, но уж совершенно точно злорадно наблюдала, как раздраженный Сириус, негодуя, поднимается наверх.

Сполоснув турку и поставив ее на плиту, Ремус подумал, что все равно не сможет уволить мисс Кричер. Если это и было возможно, то следовало поступить так еще в первую неделю ее работы, той осенью девяносто шестого.

Она пришла на следующий же день после того, как он подал объявление в местной газете. Как оказалось — жила на соседней улице. К тому моменту прошло около полутора месяцев после того, как Сириуса выписали из клиники, и они переехали в Виндзор. Ремус тогда устроился вторым пилотом в «Томсон Эйрвэйз»: частые рейсы никоим образом не позволяли должным манером поддерживать дом хотя бы в относительном порядке, Сириус все еще с трудом передвигался, словом, Ремус нанял мисс Кричер, не слишком заботясь о том, насколько уживчивым и мягким окажется характер их будущей домработницы. Это его вообще мало тревожило, ему нужно было добиться, чтобы давно пустовавший особняк, доставшийся Сириусу в наследство от дяди Альфарда, стал снова пригоден для жизни, и, надо сказать, мисс Кричер справлялась со своими обязанностями идеально. Она практически безропотно, но тщательно прибирала комнаты после ремонта; она привела в порядок газон и небольшой участок за домом; она даже успевала иной раз приготовить что-нибудь на ужин, не требуя за это дополнительной платы. Все, что ей было нужно сверх жалованья — общение. А как раз именно этого Сириус ей давать не собирался. Поэтому они быстро рассорились и прониклись друг к другу взаимным пренебрежением и предубеждением. Несколько раз Ремус пытался восстановить между ними мир и добрые отношения, но всякий случай оканчивался провалом, и он забросил эту затею. Временами Ремусу даже казалось, что у Сириуса и мисс Кричер идет негласная война за то, кто же все-таки останется вместе с ним. И однажды мисс Кричер оказалась невероятно близка к победе, когда лет десять тому назад у Сириуса случился яркий, но болезненный роман со стюардессой из «ИзиДжет».

— Куда ты? Кофе готов, — заметив, что Сириус направляется в прихожую, Ремус указал ему на турку.

— Нет, спасибо, выпью в конторе. А то, боюсь, если еще что-нибудь приключится, мне придется остаться дома, у меня нет больше ни одной чистой футболки, — Сириус неодобрительно глянул в сторону постирочной.

— Я напомню ей об этом. — Ремус вышел из кухни. — Мне очень жаль, что все так произошло...

— Брось, — смягчившись, Сириус потрепал его по плечу. — Через недельку ты поведешь этот лайнер. Все будет хорошо. А там, глядишь, может, и сможем...

Сириус легонько ущипнул Ремуса за ягодицу, и тут у него зазвонил телефон.

— Это Гарри, — удивленно улыбнулся Сириус, взглянув на экран. — Гарри! Доброе утро, парень, как ты?

Ремус услышал, что Гарри что-то кричит.

— Рядом. У тебя все в порядке? Тебя, — Сириус протянул Ремусу мобильный.

— Здравствуй, Гарри! — улыбнулся Ремус, глядя на озадаченное лицо Сириуса.

— Ремус! Что происходит, в конце концов?! Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что за херня тут творится?!

От такого напора Ремус невольно отодвинул трубку от уха.

— А что случилось? Я не...

— Снейп! Командиром экипажа назначен Снейп, мать его! Как выяснилось, именно он был в резервном составе! Короче, я знаю одно, сегодня я тоже никуда не лечу! — в телефоне раздались короткие гудки, и связь оборвалась.

Ремус тут же перезвонил Гарри, но тот не ответил. Несколько секунд они с Сириусом молча смотрели друг на друга, после чего Ремус сунул телефон в карман халата и решительно направился к лестнице.

— Ты куда? — крикнул ему вслед Сириус.

— Одеваться, я еду в аэропорт!

* * *

— Не стой в дверях, — негромко сказала Августа Лонгботтом. — Завтрак стынет.

Невилл Лонгботтом с тоской посмотрел на бабушку, а потом перевел взгляд на стол, оценивая предложенный ему выбор.

— Спасибо, ба, я только кофе выпью. У меня мало времени. Я и так проспал.

Августа бросила на него хмурый взгляд, прекрасно зная, что Невилл начнет отговариваться любыми безумными правилами, вплоть до строжайшего запрета есть за пять часов до полета вне столовой авиакомпании.

Невилл уткнулся в чашку, жалея, что он не курит, не употребляет ничего крепче кофе, что он здоров как бык и имеет квалификацию и допуск к полетам. Он был готов променять все свое будущее на возможность позвонить летному директору и, нетрезво смеясь, объявить, что он, ха-ха, никуда не летит.

— Я не знал, что ты боишься высоты.

Капитан Люпин улыбался, хотя у любого летчика началась бы истерика при виде второго пилота, не желавшего смотреть вниз из кабины А380. Но тогда Невилл был близок к истерике сам. От него всегда ждали того, к чему он был не готов.

— Там, наверху, тебе не будет страшно.

— Вы считаете, что это нормально, капитан? — Невилл никогда никому не сказал бы такого, но Люпин располагал к себе, весь его вид, мудрый взгляд, усталое молодое, но уже в глубоких морщинах лицо говорили... Невилл отогнал проклятый морок. Люпин, конечно же, был ни при чем, просто Невилл знал, что он поймет. — Разве правильно, что пилот боится неба?

— Ты не боишься неба, Невилл. А высота — да, немного неприятно. Мы, пилоты, привыкли к скоростям и тысячам метров внизу. Я сам не люблю лифты и верхние этажи. Наверное, нам просто не нравится слишком мелкий масштаб.

Именно он научил Невилла смеяться над страхами.

— Ты боишься того, что может произойти, — говорил Люпин, — это похвально. Вся история авиации — предотвращение уже допущенных кем-то ошибок.

— Я боюсь, что не смогу эти ошибки предотвратить.

За окном лил дождь, не переставая, и Невилл сам был готов залиться слезами, и будь что будет.

— Сможешь. Тебе кажется, что ты не уверен в себе, на самом деле ты просто не уверен в полученных знаниях. Нет-нет, — Люпин улыбнулся, — это не значит, что тебя плохо учили. Просто тебе еще не довелось испытать свои навыки.

Он заставил Невилла подняться и подвел его к темному окну.

— Посмотри, — предложил он, — не как на себя, а как на пилота. Да у тебя глаза как у совы, у которой запор.

Юмор был грубым, неловким, от любого другого человека Невилл такое не стерпел бы и обиделся насмерть, но на капитана Люпина обижаться было невозможно. И Невилл послушался, поднял взгляд и увидел за потеками дождя высокого, недурно сложенного парня — в свое время только застенчивость помешала Невиллу сняться в рекламном постере «Рэйнбоу Эйр». Но выглядел он не презентабельно, а смешно — Люпин был прав. Словно кого-то нарядили для съемок, не научив основам актерского мастерства.

Но сегодня Невилл знал, что не сможет смеяться ни над собой, ни даже над шутками техников Уизли.

— Ты слышал? — Грейнджер, старший бортпроводник нижней палубы, перехватила его вчера после брифинга уже на парковке. — Капитан Люпин не допущен к полетам. Его заменили. Вместо него полетит капитан Снейп. Это просто безнравственно! — возмущенная Грейнджер трепала мишку, украшавшего ключ ее аккуратного «Мини». — Ты слышал, как он иногда говорит с пассажирами? Как он называет их в разговоре с экипажем? «Мясо»! Мне Патил сказала. Снейп предъявлял претензии диспетчеру, что ему не дают разрешения на посадку и «мясо скоро тухнуть начнет!». Невилл, если он примется за свое во время этого рейса, мы должны будем донести это до сведения мистера Риддла...

Пораженный Невилл не слушал ее болтовню. Грейнджер всегда за что-то боролась — за права женщин, мужчин, детей, животных, странно, что дело не дошло до кишечных паразитов, — и по большому счету Невиллу было все равно, каким тоном капитан Снейп приветствует пассажиров на своем борту. В конце концов, не пассажиры несут ответственность за собственную жизнь.

— Прекрасно, — он вспомнил ядовитый негромкий голос. — Сделаю вид, что я рад приветствовать вас в «Рэйнбоу Эйр», мистер Лонгботтом. У меня к вам огромная просьба: постарайтесь не проворонить показания приборов. В авиации вам место только в уборной аэропорта, но вам, не приведи господь, еще выпадет шанс доказать, что я ошибаюсь.

Чертов Снейп, под презрительным взглядом которого Невиллу предстоит пилотировать самолет, что-то кому-то доказывая. Снейп, который даже на приборы смотрит с таким видом, будто несчастная техника обязана ему своим появлением на свет.

Невилл отставил чашку, расплескав недопитый кофе по столу, резко вскочил и выбежал из дома, даже не обняв на прощание бабушку.

* * *

— К мировым новостям, — невозмутимо продолжал ведущий новостей радиостанции. — В связи с произошедшей двадцать четвертого марта катастрофой под Динь-ле-Беном Европейское агентство по авиационной безопасности заявило о целесообразности введения временного правила, по которому в кабине всегда должны находиться по крайней мере два человека, в том числе пилот. ЕААБ считает, что пилоты должны оставаться в кабине в течение всего полета, за исключением случаев, связанных с физиологической надобностью.

— Интересно, что им ответит профсоюз? — Сириус свернул на трассу М4. — Не берет?

— Телефон недоступен. Скорее всего, он его просто выключил.

— Или разбил, — Сириус усмехнулся.

— Ты бы поступил именно так, верно? Что за ребячество, я не понимаю? Экспрессия — это не то, чем должен руководствоваться пилот. Если он хочет дорасти до капитана, ему следует быть чуточку хладнокровнее.

— То есть ты считаешь хладнокровие своей добродетелью? — Сириус кинул на Ремуса быстрый взгляд и снова переключил внимание на дорогу. — Знаешь, если честно, то я бы предпочел, чтобы ты был чуть более выразительным в своих чувствах. Иногда это хладнокровие... раздражает.

— Поверь, если бы не мое хладнокровие, ты бы сейчас ехал на работу один. Ну, или просто не со мной, — немного подумав, пояснил Ремус и снова набрал номер. — Нет. Недоступен.

— Возможно, ты прав, — спустя минуту-другую примирительно согласился Сириус. — Будем считать, что мы вместе, потому что дополняем друг друга.

— А я думал — потому, что мы любим друг друга.

Ремус отвернулся и стал рассматривать пейзаж за окном.

— Люпин, как с тобой трудно! — Сириус рассмеялся и похлопал Ремуса по колену. — Ведь ты прекрасно понял, что я имею в виду, но никак не смог удержаться от шпильки в мой адрес, да?

Ремус почувствовал, как Сириус приобнял его за плечо.

— Слушай, но как так случилось, что в резерве оказался именно Снейп?

— Твой план по смене темы разговора с треском провалился. Я как раз размышляю, стоило ли мне намедни проявлять хладнокровие, застав мисс Браун лежащей в нашей постели в моей футболке? — не отрываясь от созерцания видов за окном, ответил Ремус.

— Намедни! — воскликнул Сириус, убрав, однако, руку с плеча Ремуса. — Это было почти год тому назад.

— Воображаю, что было бы, случись тебе оказаться на моем месте.

— Непреднамеренное убийство, — вздохнул Сириус и добавил: — Потому что я бы умер от смеха, увидев тебя в постели с мисс Браун!

Сириус захохотал, но Ремус только закатил глаза, вздохнул и сделал радио громче.

День явно не задался. С самого утра. Хотя, если разобраться, все началось еще вчера, после того, как у комиссии возникли сомнения по поводу допуска к полетам. Оставалось только смириться и ждать следующей недели.

Выйдя из клиники, Ремус сразу позвонил Сириусу, после — в контору, а уже потом Гарри. Он понимал, что здорово подводит авиакомпанию, но это была отнюдь не его вина. Гарри, понятное дело, огорчился, но в целом принял известие довольно спокойно, пообещав, что капитан сможет им гордиться.

Похоже, что руководство решило до последнего оттягивать момент представления резервного капитана, понимая, что экипаж вряд ли обрадуется такой радикальной замене. Это было одновременно приятно и тревожно. И все же Ремус был удивлен реакцией Гарри. Удивлен и немного разочарован. Он мог ожидать такого взрыва эмоций, например, от Невилла, да даже от Гермионы, но Гарри?

А вот Сириус, судя по всему, отнесся к такому повороту событий вполне спокойно. Что он знает о Гарри такого, чего не знает о нем Ремус — его наставник, его старший друг, его капитан, черт побери?!

— Хорошо, объясни мне, как ты считаешь, почему Гарри вдруг так отреагировал на Снейпа?

Сириус обернулся и посмотрел на него так, как будто увидел впервые.

— Что значит «почему»? Разве не ясно?

— Совершенно не ясно.

Вообще-то Ремусу хотелось сказать: «Неужели ты думаешь, что будь мне ясно, я бы задал тебе такой вопрос?», но он сам несколько минут назад взывал сохранять хладнокровие при любых обстоятельствах, а потому взял себя в руки и принял спокойно-заинтересованный вид.

— Так ведь Гарри уверен, что это Снейп организовал поджог.

— Поджог?

— Ну да, будто это он виновен в гибели Джеймса и Лили. — Щелкнув поворотником, Сириус перестроился в третий ряд. — Он ничего тебе не говорил? Например, о том, что пытался поднять архивы и провести независимое расследование?

— Что?! — Ремус все-таки потерял контроль над собой и резко повернулся. — Какое расследование? Когда это было?

— Давно, — равнодушно протянул Сириус, но Ремус заметил, что это скорее показное спокойствие: слишком уж самодовольно тот выглядел. — Года два назад.

— То есть, как раз когда он устроился в «Рэйнбоу Эйр»? И за все это время он мне ничего не сказал? Мы столько времени проводили вместе, и я ничего не знаю об этом, а ты... Ты все знал и тоже молчал?!

— Я ведь, на минуту, его крестный отец, — многозначительно и веско изрек Сириус. — Ладно, никто об этом не знал. Зачем давать повод комиссии усомниться в устойчивости психики одного из пилотов?

— Он сам тебе признался?

— Да, когда попросил денег взаймы. На оплату частных детективов. Я не дал, разумеется.

— И поэтому последние полтора года вы делали вид, что друг друга не знаете.

— Делал Гарри, не я. И не надо так нервничать, помни, что ты капитан и должен сохранять хладнокровие!

Ремус вздохнул: он понимал и одновременно не мог объяснить себе, как и каким образом прожил с этим человеком без малого двадцать лет.

— Тогда мне все ясно. Думаю, тебе стоит ускориться, иначе, я рискую не успеть перехватить Гарри до выхода на поле.

— Да, мой капитан. — Сириус вдавил в пол педаль газа, «Эвок» дрогнул, взревел турбиной, а Ремус поморщился от неприятного ощущения, с благодарностью вспоминая о докторе, поставившим под сомнение возможность его допуска к полету.

* * *

Рабастан Лестрейндж шел по коридору, ловя на себе любопытные взгляды. Кое-кто откровенно не скрывал улыбки, но Рабастан даже не возмущался.

Он думал, что ему придется только лишь догадываться, о чем говорили Гриндельвальд и Риддл, но Риддл традиционно ничего не скрывал от своих компаньонов. Руди в семейном кругу иногда язвил — от инвесторов.

Рабастан отогнал неприятную мысль.

Том положил телефон на стол и включил громкую связь. Гриндельвальд на том конце провода искренне засмеялся.

— О-о, приветствую, мистер Лестрейндж, мистер Лестрейндж и... миссис Лестрейндж, конечно. Простите, я вас знал еще как мисс Беллатрикс Блэк, и вы уже тогда были потрясающе перспективным менеджером и не менее потрясающей женщиной.

Белла зашипела. Рабастан тут же сравнил ее с Медузой Горгоной.

— Не сомневаюсь, что вы не скрываете свою неприязнь, мэм.

— Что вам угодно, Геллерт? — официальным тоном спросил Том.

— Пожелать вам удачи, разумеется. — Гриндельвальд на том конце линии, наверное, обиженно пожал плечами, как напрасно заподозренный в дурных помыслах. — Какой-то дурак пустил слух, будто мы конкуренты. Право, Том, что за чушь? «Рэйнбоу Эйр» не станет мне конкурентом, по крайней мере, при моей жизни точно. Я могу спать спокойно, того же желаю и вам.

Некоторое время все еще молча слушали короткие гудки, а затем в наступившей тишине раздался хруст — кофейная чашечка тончайшего фарфора упала на стол и, звякнув, развалилась на куски.

— Басти, ты чего? — спросил Руди.

Рабастан, покрутив в пальцах отломившуюся ручку, задумчиво сунул ее в карман пиджака.

— Нервы шалят, — съязвила Белла. — Посмотри на себя.

Рабастан встал и подошел к окну. Риддл, усмехнувшись, вызвал по селектору Кэрроу, на всякий случай брезгливо вытер салфеткой не пострадавший телефон и сунул его в карман пиджака.

— Пойду умоюсь, — буркнул Рабастан, совершенно точно зная две вещи: больше не произойдет ничего интересного, и — Гриндельвальд оборвал связь, как только произнес последнее слово.

Рабастан вышел в приемную, столкнувшись с никогда ничему не удивлявшейся Кэрроу, и постарался унять сердцебиение и никем, к счастью, не замеченную дрожь в руках.

Гриндельвальд позвонил ему неожиданно месяц назад. Рабастан был один, и сначала не узнал голос Железного Геллерта.

— Мне нравится размах Тома, — вещал тот в трубку, — и мне нравитесь вы, Басти. Еще с тех времен, когда вы с братом работали на меня. Скажу откровенно — я предлагал Тому включить меня в число акционеров. Я предлагал Сигнусу Блэку включить меня в число инвесторов наравне с ним и вашим братом. Я знаю, что в случае провала Тома все права перейдут вам. Мне не нужен балласт, мне не нужны даже ваши прекрасные лайнеры. «Рэйнбоу Эйр» мне не конкурент, но, увы, пассажиры об этом не знают. Вам все равно конец, рано или поздно, но мне так лучше рано, если посмотреть на мою отчетность. Тому стоило оставаться на внутренних рейсах и европейских курортах...

— Чего вы хотите от меня? — невежливо перебил его Рабастан.

Он сам не знал, почему задал этот вопрос, но слова вырвались раньше, чем он успел о чем-то подумать. И только где-то проскочила мысль, что кто-то в «Рэйнбоу Эйр» исправно стучит этому прожженному интригану.

— Мой бог, что я могу хотеть от вас, дружище? — засмеялся Гриндельвальд. — Да ровным счетом ничего. Возможно, заручиться вашим согласием. Заранее. Да, милый Басти, согласие, что вы придете работать ко мне... когда все закончится.

Это был почти что шантаж. Рабастан знал, что никто из руководства «Рэйнбоу Эйр» не найдет себе место в большой авиации, если бизнес Риддла рухнет. Руди, а что Руди, подумал Рабастан, у Руди огромные деньги Лестрейнджей и жена, урожденная леди Блэк, одна из самых богатых наследниц Великобритании. А он, Рабастан, кто такой он? Старший сын... своей матери от первого брака. Лестрейндж, ничего не получивший по завещанию отчима. Отщепенец, неудачник, слабое звено, бракованная деталь.

Из тех, кому угрожала изящная месть Гриндельвальда за каждый потерянный фунт, он, Рабастан, был первым. И единственным. До Руди и Беллы Гриндельвальду никогда не добраться. Сириус Блэк, его любовник Люпин, весельчаки Уизли, даже весь низовой персонал — о существовании этих блох Гриндельвальд если и вспомнит, — то какая им разница, где работать, на чем летать и как жить? У них нет никакого честолюбия и амбиций. Кому-то, как Блэку, с самого рождения достались все мыслимые и совершенно неоцененные блага, а кто-то, вроде Люпина, и так высоко залетел, и какая разница, была в этом его собственная заслуга или негласная протекция влиятельной семьи его любовника?..

До этой минуты ровным счетом ничего не произошло. Но Рабастан был уверен — произойдет. Ему оставалось только понять, как, что и когда.

Он еще раз вспомнил, что кто-то регулярно доносит Гриндельвальду обо всем, что происходит в авиакомпании, вытер лицо бумажным полотенцем, внимательно посмотрел на себя в зеркало и вышел из кабинета.

* * *

— Слушай, — крикнул Сириус, высунувшись из окна, когда Ремус уже шел по направлению к служебному входу, — ты только Гарри ничего не говори, ладно? Про то, что я тебе рассказал...

Ремус махнул рукой и пошел дальше. Судя по донесшемуся шуму пробуксовки, Сириус не шутил. Вряд ли виной тому было печальное воспоминание, скорее всего, элементарное нежелание показаться болтуном в глазах Гарри.

Всю дорогу до Хитроу Ремус размышлял и никак не мог взять в толк, зачем Гарри потребовалось это расследование?

— Ведь это была банальная бытовая трагедия. И почему именно Снейп? — спросил он все-таки Сириуса, когда они были уже на территории аэропорта.

Тот пожал плечами.

— То есть сам ты не выяснял, с чего бы вдруг Гарри?..

— Нет.

Судя по односложным ответам и паузам, Ремус понял, что Сириус не расположен обсуждать тот случай. Это немного задевало.

Все они познакомились в Летной Академии Оксфорда. Лили была единственной девушкой на курсе. Рыжая, зеленоглазая, невероятно жизнерадостная и очаровательная, Джеймс в первый же день знакомства сказал, что женится на ней. Они были прекрасной парой. Но на первых порах что-то у них не заладилось. Лили вдруг стала симпатизировать нелюдимому и малопривлекательному Снейпу, Джеймс рассвирепел и предпринял попытку выяснить с тем отношения по-мужски, но это лишь усугубило ситуацию: Лили еще больше времени стала проводить с его соперником. Однако уже на втором курсе ситуация изменилась. Снейп оказался довольно упертым и целеустремленным: пока остальные занимались стандартными «налетами» и ярко прожигали остаток свободного времени, он свел знакомство со старшекурсниками, среди которых был и Родольфус Лестрейндж. Каким-то способом им удалось заключить договор с «Эйр Боно» на годичные тренировочные полеты со смехотворной платой за обучение. Вполне вероятно, что при этом они выполняли не совсем законные грузовые перевозки, но подробностей никто не знал. Словом, Снейп все реже встречался с Лили, и Джеймс, воспользовавшись удобным случаем, возобновил попытки добиться ее внимания. И, надо сказать, это ему удалось. Не без помощи Сириуса, кстати. Девки липли к тому пачками, его телефонной книжке мог бы позавидовать даже невероятно популярный в те годы Гэри Олдман. Среди прочих в этой самой записной книжке оказался телефон одной из подружек Лили. Короче говоря, Джеймс взял эту высоту и, выпускаясь из Академии, они уже были мистер и миссис Поттер. Кстати, их свадьба коренным и самым благоприятным образом сказалась и на жизни самого Ремуса. Именно тогда Сириус наконец-то обратил на него внимание.

Улыбнувшись нахлынувшим воспоминаниям, Ремус остановился у пункта досмотра в зоне контроля.

— Добрый день, мэм.

— Здравствуйте.

Офицер службы безопасности аэропорта вопросительно протянула руку, ожидая идентификационную карту.

— Простите, я не лечу сегодня. Хотел только спросить, мистер Поттер уже прошел досмотр?

— Мистер Поттер, сэр? Минуту. — Сверившись с данными, офицер службы безопасности кивнула. — Двадцать две минуты назад, сэр.

— Отлично. Я прошу прощения, но так уж сложились обстоятельства, телефон мистера Поттера отключен, а мне срочно нужно с ним переговорить. Не могли бы вы попросить кого-нибудь пригласить его сюда.

— Мистер Поттер в чистой зоне, сэр.

— Я понимаю, мэм, но мне необходимо с ним увидеться. Ему не придется покидать чистую зону, это займет буквально несколько минут.

Было заметно, что офицер немного колеблется. «Надо было захватить с собой Блэка», — подумал Ремус и улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, подождите здесь, — улыбнувшись в ответ, офицер указала на ряд кресел у противоположной стены.

— О, благодарю вас, мэм, большое спасибо.

Ремусу часто говорили, что у него обаятельная улыбка, но вряд ли именно она сейчас сыграла решающую роль. «Это потому, что я подумал про Блэка. В другой раз буду знать, кому молиться, чтобы произвести впечатление на женщин».

Женщины! С завидной периодичностью они либо помогали Ремусу, либо, наоборот, едва не разрушали его жизнь.

Так, много лет назад одна из танцовщиц ночного клуба, в который они отправились после свадебной вечеринки Джеймса и Лили, возмущенная невниманием Ремуса, пьяно хохоча, заорала на всю гримерку: «Да он педик, девчонки! Я его уже и так, и эдак, видали? Нет, ему пофиг!». Ремус оторопел: это было сказано так безапелляционно и незамысловато, что он попросту растерялся. Будь выпито немного меньше, он, возможно, успел бы сориентироваться и перевести все в шутку, но в тот раз, к своему стыду, просто сбежал, почувствовал, что ему действительно нечего ответить на этот возмущенный ироничный возглас.

Напяливая на ходу куртку, он вышел из клуба. Лил дождь, под ногами хлюпало. В попытке поймать такси он поднял руку и вдруг услышал, как сзади хлопнула дверь.

— Ремус! Эй, ты чего?

Это был Сириус.

— Завязывай, — говорил тот, смеясь. Дождь заливал его лицо, и он постоянно вытирал его ладонью. — Знаешь, на такие тупые шутки обижаются только пидоры. Ну, те, знаешь, которые и правда пидоры, но сами этого стремаются...

Выпито действительно было немало. Наверное, именно поэтому Ремус молча толкнул Сириуса кулаками в плечи. Тот пошатнулся. И в следующий момент Ремус увидел, что Сириус все понял. Черт его знает, во взгляде ли было дело или в чем-то еще?

К счастью, подъехал кэб. Ремус, не глядя больше на Сириуса, полез в салон. Усевшись, он хотел закрыть дверь, но следом за ним в такси сел и Сириус.

Они ехали молча, отвернувшись друг от друга. Но вышли вместе. И так же молча вместе поднялись на второй этаж. А потом всю ночь они молча трахались, в перерывах, по-прежнему молча, слушая шум дождя за окном. И только утром Сириус сказал: «Спасибо», оделся и ушел.

— Сэр! Мистер Поттер здесь, сэр!

______________________________  
Бюджетная авиакомпания (другие названия — лоукостер, дискаунтер, англ. low-cost carrier, low-cost airline, также англ. no-frills carrier, discount carrier, budget carrier) — авиакомпания, которая предлагает крайне низкую плату за проезд в обмен на отказ от большинства традиционных пассажирских услуг.

Родина концепции лоу-кост — США, откуда она распространилась по Европе в начале 1990-х годов и в дальнейшем — во многих странах мира. Россия, как всегда, несколько запоздала. В 2016 году существует единственный российский лоукостер — «Победа», принадлежащая группе Аэрофлот.

Первым успешным лоукостером была авиакомпания Pacific Southwest Airlines (США), которая и стала пионером концепции. Первый рейс PSA состоялся 6 мая 1949. В 2001-2003 году индустрия авиаперевозок страдала от терроризма и кризисных явлений, большинство традиционных авиакомпаний несли убытки, тогда как многие лоукостеры декларировали прибыли. Поэтому традиционные авиаперевозчики стали создавать собственные лоу-кост компании, например: KLM — Buzz, British Airways — Go, Air India — Air India-Express и United — Ted. Однако вскоре они обнаружили, что такое нововведение вредит основному бизнесу. Исключение составили Bmibaby (принадлежит Bmi), Germanwings (49% принадлежит Lufthansa) и Jetstar (принадлежит Qantas), которые успешно работают параллельно со своими коллегами, предоставляющими пассажирам полный сервис.

Поскольку количество лоукостеров возрастает, им приходится конкурировать не только с традиционными перевозчиками, но и друг с другом. В США авиакомпании стали предлагать различные лоу-кост модели. US Airways предлагает пассажирам первый класс в самолёте и залы аэропорта, в то время как Frontier Airlines и JetBlue Airways предлагают спутниковое телевидение. Skybus Airlines, продающая рекламу на фюзеляже своих самолётов, начала полёты в 2007. В Европе акцент остался на сокращении затрат и упрощённом сервисе. В 2004 Ryanair объявила о возможной ликвидации откидывающихся кресел, противобликовых стёкол, подголовников и карманов на сидениях в самолётах. Некоторые элементы лоу-кост модели находятся в фокусе критики правительств и авиационных регулирующих органов, например, в Великобритании широко обсуждается проблема невключения лоу-кост авиакомпаниями (как, впрочем, и другими авиакомпаниями) в рекламируемую стоимость билета ряда расходов (аэропортовых сборов, налогов и др.), чтобы стоимость перелёта казалась ниже, чем на самом деле.

Airbus А380 — широкофюзеляжный двухпалубный четырёхдвигательный реактивный пассажирский самолёт, созданный концерном Airbus S.A.S. (ранее Airbus Industrie) — крупнейший серийный авиалайнер в мире (высота 24,08 метра, длина 72,75 метра, размах крыла 79,75 метра). Вместимость — 525 пассажиров в салоне трёх классов, 853 пассажира в одноклассовой конфигурации. Может совершать беспосадочные перелёты на расстояние до 15 400 км.

Сравнение четырёх самых больших самолётов мира: http://www.pichome.ru/xjB (автор: Clem Tillier, translation: Kirill Borisenko. Кликабельно).

По состоянию на октябрь 2014 года сто тридцать девять лайнеров А380 эксплуатируется в парке десяти авиакомпаний.

Среди больших лайнеров самый экономичный — три литра топлива на одного пассажира на сто километров (54 морских миль) пути.

Кабина пилотов А380 (Автор: Naddsy — http://www.flickr.com/photos/83823904@N00/64156219 — кликабельно).

Катастрофа A320 под Динь-ле-Беном — авиационная катастрофа, произошедшая во вторник 24 марта 2015 года между городами Динь-ле-Бен и Барселоннет (Франция). Авиалайнер Airbus A320-211 немецкой бюджетной авиакомпании Germanwings выполнял рейс 4U9525 из Барселоны в Дюссельдорф, а на его борту находились 144 пассажира и 6 членов экипажа. Спустя 30 минут после взлёта самолёт внезапно перешёл в быстрое снижение и через 10 минут врезался в горный склон в Прованских Альпах, в результате чего все находившиеся на его борту 150 человек погибли.

Катастрофа стала первой в истории авиакомпании Germanwings. По числу погибших она занимает второе место в истории немецкой авиации (после катастрофы в Кёнигс-Вустерхаузене) и третье место во Франции (после катастроф под Парижем в 1974 году и на Корсике в 1981 году).

На борту находились 6 членов экипажа (2 пилота и 4 бортпроводника) и 144 пассажира.

В 10:00 рейс 9525 взлетел с полосы № 07R аэропорта Барселона — Эль-Прат и взял курс на Дюссельдорф, куда должен был прибыть в 11:55. В 10:27 он достиг крейсерской высоты полёта, заняв эшелон FL380 (38 000 футов, около 11 600 метров). Его скорость составляла 430 узлов (около 800 км/ч). В 10:31 самолёт пересёк французский берег рядом с Тулоном. Как сообщил руководитель онлайн-сервиса Flightradar24, анализ имеющихся у них данных свидетельствует о том, что автопилот самолёта в этот момент был вручную переставлен с высоты в 38 тысяч футов на 100 футов (30,5 м). Самолёт начал снижение, его скорость уменьшилась с 480 до 428 узлов (с 890 до 793 км/ч). В 10:41 самолёт снизился до 2000 метров и исчез с экранов радаров. Самолёт задел гору правым крылом после чего носом врезался в склон горы и взорвался.

Расследованием причин катастрофы занялось французское Бюро по расследованию и анализу безопасности гражданской авиации. Позже к нему присоединилось Немецкое федеральное бюро расследований авиационных происшествий. На пресс-конференции 26 марта французские следователи объявили, что второй пилот рейса 9525 Андреас Любиц умышленно перевёл самолёт в режим снижения. При этом он находился в кабине пилотов один, так как командир экипажа, передав управление, ненадолго покинул кабину. Позже КВС пытался вернуться назад, но безрезультатно — дверь в кабину была заблокирована изнутри. Командир стучал и звонил в дверь, пытался применить силу. До момента столкновения с землёй второй пилот хранил молчание, не выходил на связь с диспетчером и не отвечал на его повторяющиеся вызовы. В то же время, судя по записи бортового самописца, его дыхание было нормальным.

Прокуратура Марселя квалифицировала действия второго пилота как «непредумышленное убийство». 13 марта 2016 года был опубликован окончательный отчёт расследования причин катастрофы.

Этот отчёт подтвердил вину Андреаса Любица в крушении самолёта. Следователи исходят из того, что второй пилот, который страдал от депрессии, заблокировал себя в кабине пилотов и умышленно направил самолет на горы. По их данным, Любиц начал проявлять симптомы, которые могут свидетельствовать о депрессивном психотическом эпизоде, в декабре 2014 года и в последующие месяцы консультировался с несколькими врачами, ни один из которых не предупредил об опасности руководителей авиационной отрасли или непосредственно его работодателя. В связи с этим следователи рекомендуют, чтобы мировые органы авиации установили новые правила для регулярной проверки пилотов, которые, в частности, требуют от медиков сообщать, если психическое здоровье пилота может поставить под угрозу общественную безопасность.


	2. Take-Off

Мистер Поттер стоял возле рамки металлодетектора и озирался по сторонам. На вид это был крепкий, статный мужчина лет пятидесяти, может быть, с небольшим. На его шее висел шнурок со стандартным бэйджем, Ремусу удалось разглядеть надпись возле фотографии: «Мистер Э. Джей Поттер». Да, вне всякого сомнения, это был Поттер, но не Гарри.

— Кто меня спрашивал? — наконец обратился мистер Поттер к офицеру. Она кивнула на Ремуса.

— Простите, похоже, произошло недоразумение. Я искал Гарри Поттера. Пилота «Рэйнбоу Эйр».

— О! — офицер смутилась. — Мне стоило бы сразу уточнить. Мистер Поттер, я приношу вам свои извинения.

— Да, простите, мне тоже следовало бы пояснить, еще раз извините, — Ремус развел руками.

— Ничего, удачи, — довольно холодно попрощался мистер Э. Джей Поттер и скрылся за дверью.

— Прошу прощения, мэм, с моей стороны это было... Совершенно дурацкая ситуация, простите.

Офицер, похоже, обиделась.

— Сэр, я вынуждена просить вас покинуть служебное помещение, — она швырнула на конвейер сумку ожидающего проверки пилота. — В нерабочее время вам запрещено находиться на этой территории. Иначе мне придется сообщить старшему по званию.

Ремус решил не злоупотреблять выдержкой офицера и поспешил ретироваться.

Выходила какая-то ерунда: телефон Гарри отключен, узнать на пункте контроля, проходил ли он досмотр, теперь невозможно, а до вылета, между тем, полтора часа... Ремус задумался, а потом набрал номер Невилла Лонгботтома, третьего пилота их экипажа.

— Мистер Люпин, сэр, добрый день! — выпалил Невилл после второго гудка.

— Здравствуй, Невилл! Как поживаешь? К полету готов?

— Готов, сэр, — раздался в трубке неуверенный голос. — Проехал Кранфорд, скоро буду в Хитроу. Как ваше самочувствие?

— Уже все в порядке, спасибо. Со следующей недели я, скорее всего, получу допуск.

— Это отличная новость, сэр. Нам вас очень не хватает, — судя по голосу, Невилл не лукавил.

Ремус рассмеялся.

— Ничего, это пойдет вам с Гарри на пользу, кстати, он тебе не звонил? Хотел пожелать ему удачного полета, но у него телефон выключен.

— Не звонил, сэр. Я тоже несколько раз пытался ему позвонить, но да, телефон недоступен. Надеюсь, с ним все в порядке.

— Я в этом уверен. Скорее всего, просто забыл зарядить, шалопай. Ну, будь здоров, Невилл...

— Мистер Люпин... Сэр... — было слышно, что Невилл колеблется, но потом, похоже, собрался с духом и сообщил: — Капитаном назначен Сне... мистер Снейп.

Ремус устало потер глаза.

— Да, я знаю.

— Знаете, сэр? И... Ну да. Ясно.

— Все будет хорошо, Невилл, поверь. Капитан Снейп опытный пилот, профессионал.

— Я понял, сэр. Извините.

— Ничего. Удачи, Невилл.

Сбросив вызов, Ремус вздохнул. Похоже, сегодня у ребят действительно будет нелегкий полет. Снейп. Подумаешь, Снейп! Брюзга и зануда. Может, еще немного хам. Ну хорошо, допустим, совсем не «немного». Но хам, всегда знающий, когда стоит заткнуться.

Они летали вместе несколько раз. В частности, свой первый полет на триста восьмидесятом Ремус совершил в качестве второго пилота именно со Снейпом. Тот был подчеркнуто немногословен, но это никак не отразилось на работе. Какие могут быть разногласия в полете? Никто из сидящих в кокпите себе не враг. Однако бывает всякое, взять хотя бы этого парня из «Джерман Вингз»... Какие у него были мотивы? Что подвело совсем молодого человека к той черте, у которой даже жизни остальных ста сорока девяти человек стали ему безразличны? В интернете трагедия, конечно, широко обсуждалась, кто-то даже приводил якобы доказательства, что парень не вынес подколов со стороны коллег относительно своей нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации...

— Ремус!

Задумавшись, Ремус отошел от служебного входа довольно далеко, и теперь, обернувшись на зов, увидел Поттера. Гарри Поттера.

* * *

— Почему ты здесь? — сходу ощетинился Гарри.

Ремус с облегчением отметил, что тот одет в летную форму, значит, угроза неявки на рейс была не более чем слова.

— Приехал с Сириусом. Отойди, ты мешаешь, — потянув Гарри за рукав, Ремус пропустил уборщика на полотере. — Ты на досмотр?

— Да.

Ремусу стало совестно. Он ожидал, что Гарри начнет возмущаться, говорить на повышенных тонах, но тот был вполне сдержан. Нельзя было назвать его спокойным, но, судя по всему, первая волна негодования схлынула, и здравый смысл восторжествовал. Однако стоило закрепить эффект.

— Может, чашку чая? Минут десять у тебя в запасе найдется?

Гарри кивнул. Они заняли столик в «Руж» ближе к выходу. Заказ выполнили практически мгновенно.

— За удачный полет! — Ремус поднял чашку.

— За здоровье капитана! — Гарри усмехнулся.

— Ты говоришь так, будто я нарочно все подстроил. Поверь, я куда больше расстроен своим недопуском.

Гарри откинулся на спинку стула. На мгновение Ремусу показалось, что это было сознательное подражание такой известной и привычной позе Блэка.

— Я не расстроен твоим недопуском. Я в бешенстве от того, что мне придется лететь со Снейпом.

Это было грубо. И даже чересчур.

— С капитаном Снейпом, Гарри. И мне кажется, что ты забываешься, мой недопуск к полету не дает тебе права разговаривать со мной в таком тоне, я все еще твой капитан. И бригадир.

— Извини.

Бравада рухнула. На чем она там держалась до того — неважно. Перед Ремусом снова сидел всегдашний, с пеленок знакомый Гарри. И этот Гарри был совершенно разбит и подавлен.

— Извинения приняты, — Ремус отметил, что тот едва заметно выдохнул. — Что у тебя с телефоном?

Этот вопрос заставил Гарри смутиться еще больше. Он поспешно достал трубку и нажал на кнопку включения.

— А теперь — в двух словах, что же все-таки произошло?

— Зачем ты спрашиваешь? Сириус наверняка тебе уже все рассказал. — Гарри уткнулся взглядом в телефон, якобы проверяя звонки.

— Моего честного слова будет достаточно, чтобы ты поверил, что я не знаю подробностей?

Получив в ответ утвердительный кивок, Ремус немного подался вперед.

— Из-за твоего упрямства и горячности ты только что обидел человека, который считает тебя практически своим сыном.

Гарри вопросительно взглянул на него.

— Я имею в виду Сириуса. Хотя, не стану скрывать, мне ты тоже гораздо ближе, чем просто член экипажа. Время идет, Гарри, — поторопил Ремус.

— Я считаю, что Снейп... что капитан Снейп причастен к гибели моих родителей, — сказав это, Гарри отвернулся.

— Гарри, это был несчастный случай, возгорание неисправной электропроводки...

— Нет. Ты не знаешь. Хотя... Ты ведь в курсе, что Снейп, черт, капитан Снейп, был маминым другом?

Ремус кивнул.

— Так вот, в тот день, вернее, утром, он приходил к нам. Они о чем-то разговаривали с отцом в прихожей. Я, понятное дело, ничего не помню из этого разговора, но тетя рассказала, будто они сильно повздорили, и отец практически вытолкал его, а Снейп сказал, что он об этом пожалеет...

— А откуда тетя знает об этом? — Ремус посмотрел на часы, у них оставалось от силы три минуты до того, как Гарри нужно будет уйти.

— Мама сказала ей по телефону, они разговаривали вечером того же дня.

— И ты сделал выводы?

— Да. И нет. Я просто хотел нанять детектива и провести независимое расследование.

— Вот теперь мне все ясно, — Ремус потер ладонями лицо. — Тебе надо поспешить, иначе заработаешь предупреждение. Капитан Снейп очень требовательно относится к дисциплине.

Гарри снова кивнул и встал из-за стола, доставая деньги.

— Оставь, я угощаю.

Положив купюру под блюдце и махнув официанту, Ремус тоже поднялся:

— Я могу тебя проводить?

— Конечно.

Пока они шли через зал четвертого терминала, Гарри молчал. Но уже у самого входа в зону контроля он обернулся.

— Извини меня за этот дурацкий срыв. Мне и в самом деле очень жаль, что тебе не дали допуск. И я очень благодарен вам с Сириусом за все, что вы для меня сделали.

Улыбнувшись, Гарри протянул Ремусу руку, пожал протянутую в ответ ладонь, а потом, повинуясь, видимо, какому-то порыву, крепко обнял.

— Счастливо оставаться, мой капитан!

— Счастливого полета, Гарри, — сказал Ремус и вдруг некстати подумал, что слишком уж невеселым вышло прощание. — Передавай привет капитану Снейпу!

Но Гарри уже вошел в зону контроля и, не оборачиваясь, лишь махнул в ответ рукой.

* * *

По пути к выходу из терминала Ремус позвонил Сириусу.

— Ну? — деловито осведомился тот.

— Все в порядке. Он прошел контроль.

— Куда бы он делся? — хмыкнул Сириус. — Рвал и метал?

— Нет, внешне был относительно спокоен. Хотя, скорее, просто подавлен.

— Ну вот, а ты ругал его за экспрессию. Молодо — зелено. Себя вспомни в его годы.

Ремус возмутился:

— Я в его годы жил в полуразрушенном доме, налетывал по девяносто часов в месяц и...

— О, началось! — перебил его Сириус. — Короче, с Гарри все в порядке?

— В целом — да.

— Это все, что я хотел услышать... Ты сам как? — после некоторой паузы, понизив голос, поинтересовался Сириус.

И в этот момент Ремус заметил в толпе идущего по направлению к зоне контроля Снейпа.

— Все хорошо, я перезвоню.

Сбросив вызов, Ремус пошел Снейпу навстречу. Увидев его, тот скорчил кислую мину. Сделать вид, что не заметил человека, встретившись с ним взглядом, довольно сложно, но Снейп все же предпринял попытку избежать разговора: он сухо кивнул и хотел было двинуться дальше, но Ремус окликнул его.

— Капитан Снейп!

— Капитан Люпин. Чем обязан?

Было очевидно, что Снейпу меньше всего на свете хотелось сейчас стоять в бесконечном потоке людей и обмениваться любезностями с коллегой, имеющим внутрикомандный статус самого душевного и обаятельного сотрудника.

— Здравствуй, Северус. Поздравляю, первый рейс компании такого уровня...

Снейп натянуто улыбнулся.

— Подобрался отличный экипаж, — чуть более воодушевленно, чем следовало бы, чтобы подчеркнуть искренность, восхитился Ремус.

— Вы всегда умели иронизировать на грани фола, капитан Люпин. Я расценю эту тонкую шутку как намек на то, что мне предстоит сложный рейс в компании с двумя неопытными пилотами.

Всем своим видом Снейп демонстрировал готовность распрощаться при любом удобном случае.

— Северус! Вспомни себя в их возрасте, — Ремус снова подумал, что за годы жизни с Блэком перенял множество его привычек.

— В их возрасте я уже был капитаном воздушного судна одной из крупнейших авиакомпаний Соединенного Королевства. Сравнения нелепее придумать трудно. У вас ко мне какое-то дело или поручение? Видите ли, меня задержала авария на дороге, и я хотел бы поскорее пройти досмотр, чтобы получить задание, второй пилот не вызывает у меня доверия...

— Как раз о втором пилоте я и хотел с тобой поговорить. — Ремус невольно понизил голос. — Северус, я знаю, что ты пилот высокого класса, признаю твое мастерство и профессионализм, но, прошу тебя, что бы ни случилось, будь снисходителен к парням. Особенно к Гарри. У него что-то не ладится в последнее время...

— Отличная новость перед полетом, Люпин. Спасибо за сигнал, я попрошу медэксперта еще раз проверить самочувствие и вменяемость второго пилота, не хватало еще внештатных ситуаций на борту... Дело в том, что я лично знал капитана Зонденхаймера еще по работе в «Люфтганза», поверь, он тоже был высококлассный профессионал, а погиб по вине глупого истеричного мальчишки... Так что извини, мне нужно спешить, трагедию легче предупредить.

Снейп попытался пройти дальше, но Ремус преградил ему путь. В глазах Снейпа зажегся огонек раздраженного недовольства.

— Северус, с Гарри все в порядке, просто он еще молод, немного несдержан и взволнован предстоящим полетом.

— А мне-то какая печаль? — с вызовом ответил Снейп. — Я нанят управлять воздушным судном, а не подтирать слюни сопляку. Но если ты станешь продолжать в том же духе, я могу подумать, что ты оказываешь психологическое давление на командира воздушного судна перед полетом...

«Сука!» — в сердцах подумал Ремус, но лишь миролюбиво улыбнулся Снейпу.

— Извини. Не хотел тебя тревожить. И желаю удачного полета! — Ремус протянул руку.

Снейп коротко пожал его ладонь и поспешил прочь. Постояв еще некоторое время, Ремус направился к выходу из терминала.

* * *

Невилл припарковал машину на стоянке для сотрудников. После разговора с капитаном Люпином уверенность вернулась, но сейчас она катастрофически не хотела вылезать вместе с ним из машины. Давило противное предчувствие чего-то недоброго.

Невилл собрался с духом, как ошпаренный выскочил из-за руля, зацепился ногой за коврик и едва не вывалился из машины. Он выпрямился, проклиная свою неуклюжесть, в сердцах захлопнул дверь и тут же услышал:

— Невилл!

Маленький Лоркан Скамандер, смеясь, бросился ему на шею. Лисандер увидел, что брат его опередил, подбежал следом и повис на Невилле.

— Луна! — крикнул он, пытаясь помахать рукой светловолосой молодой женщине в форме бортпроводника. — Господи, я уже опаздываю! Ты разве не с нами?

— Я на верхней палубе. — Луна, озабоченно качая головой, пыталась оторвать сыновей от Невилла так, чтобы вместе с ними не оторвать от его формы пуговицы. — Мне только надо на пару минут отлучиться. Рольфа срочно вызвали на операцию.

— И куда ты их? — Невилл чмокнул Лоркана в вихрастую макушку и кивнул на административное здание. — К старине Эйбу?

— А у меня есть выбор? — Луна пожала плечами. — Отец опять... ну, ты понимаешь.

Невилл помрачнел.

— Снова обострение?

Луна кивнула.

— Давай не будем об этом при них, хорошо?

— Ты знаешь, что капитан Люпин не летит? — Невилл поморщился, поняв, как неудачно он перевел разговор. — Вместо него...

— Капитан Снейп. Я знаю. Невилл, тебе нельзя опаздывать, я только закину сорванцов к Аберфорту и сразу на борт. Прикрой меня, ладно? И возьми мою сумку, пожалуйста.

Она крепко ухватила мальчишек за крохотные ручки и потянула к административному корпусу, но оглянулась, и Невилл заметил, как сильно она расстроена.

— Невилл, все будет хорошо. Договорились?

Невилл кивнул. Наверное, будет, рассеянно подумал он. Если так хочет Луна. Всегда бывает так, как она хочет.

Невилл проводил ее взглядом, хотя каждая минута была на счету. Что скажет капитан Снейп по поводу его опоздания, он не хотел даже думать.

Отец Луны был журналистом. Талантливым, но безрассудным. Однажды его безрассудство привело к тому, что его сильно избили, с тех пор Ксено Лавгуд был временами слегка не в себе. Впрочем, поправил себя Невилл, плетясь с сумками на контроль, «слегка» — это слишком обнадеживающе сказано. Мистер Лавгуд переставал узнавать родных — Луну, Рольфа — ее мужа, близнецов — Лоркана и Лисандера. Невилл знал, что Рольф настаивает — Луна должна уйти из авиации, заниматься детьми и отцом. Где-то Невилл его понимал, особенно, когда проводил время с Ханной. Он не хотел бы, чтобы Ханна вообще покидала землю, так ему самому было намного спокойнее. Впрочем, Ханна и так была от авиации далека. Однажды он привел ее познакомиться со своей работой, а старик Эйб Дамблдор в шутку предложил ей должность его заместителя в службе бортового питания. Су-шеф мишленовского ресторана Ханна Эббот впала в состояние паники.

Невилл занял очередь за каким-то мускулистым парнем и подумал, что смерть ходит за всеми ними почти по пятам. «Мы как будто собрались здесь, все кем-то проклятые», — снова нашептал ему внутренний голос.

Родители Гарри, его напарника и друга, погибли при пожаре. Регулус, младший брат Сириуса, военный летчик, разбился очень молодым на тренировочном полете. Много лет назад при теракте погибла сестра Эйба — Ариана. Она была совсем еще ребенком. Сам Том Риддл с рождения был сиротой — подробностей Невилл не знал. Была какая-то темная история с однокурсником капитана Люпина — Питером Петтигрю. Говорили, что его то ли убили в случайной драке, то ли он сознательно связался с криминалом. И даже оба дяди многочисленных братьев Уизли, Фабиан и Гидеон Прюэтты, детективы-инспекторы, сотрудники службы, от явного криминала очень далекой. Они занимались розысками пропавших без вести, и были застрелены психом, которого считали обычным свидетелем, и которого, как оказалось впоследствии, несколько лет безуспешно искал отдел по расследованию убийств.

Мать самого Невилла, Элис, отключили от аппарата искусственного дыхания после четырех месяцев комы. Фрэнк Лонгботтом до сих пор находился в больнице без малейших перспектив на улучшение, и Невилл знал, что бабушка никогда не сможет простить матери, что та ушла без мучений. А еще — что она была тогда за рулем, и что именно она не смогла увернуться от несущейся на них неуправляемой фуры.

И Невилл часто думал, что смерть взяла слишком долгую паузу, притаилась и выжидает, зловеще улыбаясь безгубым ртом.

* * *

Вставив капсулу в кофеварку, Сириус присел на край стола.

— Бессонная ночь, Блэк? — не отрывая взгляда от монитора ноутбука, спросил Рабастан.

— Да, буквально глаз не сомкнул, волновался за предстоящий полет. Полагаю, что ты именно это подразумевал?

Тот усмехнулся, но связываться, похоже, не рискнул и согласно кивнул.

— Я тоже сегодня плохо спал, — встрял Руди. — Какая-то дрянь снилась всю ночь... Будто у Риддла отвалился нос, и он гонял нас по всему летному полю, чтобы мы его нашли. А на поле были русские самолеты, помните, такие, в красных ливреях с золотыми птичками-цветочками? И мы светили их пилотам в глаза лазерными указками... Короче, бред какой-то.

Сириус и Басти расхохотались.

— Боюсь предположить, что бы сказал Фрейд про твой кошмар!

И тут Сириус вспомнил, что ему тоже снился довольно неприятный сон. Он видел Гарри подростком, будто они, а еще Ремус, Белла и этот хмырь — супервайзер Малфой, прятали друг от друга какой-то рождественский стеклянный шар, а потом Сириус ругался с Беллой, она обвиняла его в чем-то, а он хотел уйти от нее, вошел в какую-то распахнутую дверь и вдруг провалился в пропасть. Точно, он ведь еще проснулся и подумал, что ему теперь полеты заказаны не только наяву, но и во сне...

Зазвонил мобильный.

— Это я, — сказал Ремус. — Я поехал домой.

— Хорошо, напомни, пожалуйста, про мои футболки.

— Да. Ну, пока. Удачного дня.

— И тебе, — Сириус сбросил вызов. — И что, никто не начнет обсуждать эксцентричных решений руководства?

Устроившись, наконец, в кресле и сделав глоток кофе, он поочередно обернулся на Руди и Басти.

— Понятно. Значит, как в романах: «С самого утра все шло как-то не так».

— Сегодня о руководстве, как о покойниках — либо хорошо, либо никак, — усмехнулся Руди.

— Не каркай, братец, слишком многое на кону, — буркнул Басти.

— Скучно с вами, — пожаловался Сириус. — Придется работать.

— Да уж, пожалуйста, изволь, ты ведь у нас единственный имеешь квалификацию на триста восьмидесятый.

— Руди, а ты не задумывался, почему твоя жена вложила деньги в мое обучение? — беззлобно огрызнулся Сириус. — По логике вещей, стоило бы ожидать желания поддержать собственного деверя, верно?

Это был опасный разговор, и Сириус сам не понимал, зачем его завел.

— Из тех же соображений я не стал менять основной состав экипажа. На Снейпа тебе, понятное дело, плевать, а вот Поттер... Ради него стоит быть повнимательнее.

Сириус повернулся к Руди и подозрительно прищурился.

— На что это ты намекаешь?

— Так, ничего особенного... Просто удивляюсь, что Люпин не получил допуск именно перед вылетом Ар-восемь. На мой взгляд, это должна быть трагедия для пилота его класса, но нет, он, видите ли, занят домашними хлопотами... Возможно, наш инженер знает о лайнере что-то такое, чего не знаем о нем мы? И руководство? — Руди двусмысленно улыбнулся и снова уставился в монитор.

— Лестрейндж, я понимаю, что у тебя обострилась паранойя, оно и понятно, Риддл такой харизматичный и обаятельный... Но пусть тебя не беспокоит техническое состояние лайнера, с ним все в полном порядке, — самодовольно кивнув Руди, Сириус повернулся к Басти и добавил ему: — Если только капитан Снейп во время осмотра судна не плюнет на колеса шасси...

— А при чем тут Риддл?

— А при чем тут Снейп?

Руди и Басти посмотрели сначала друг на друга, а потом на Сириуса.

— Первый, кажется, окончательно вскружил голову Белле, иначе я не могу объяснить причины столь эксцентричного решения руководства; а второй, насколько я помню, столь ядовитый тип, что от его плевка расплавится даже авиационная резина, — сказав это, Сириус залпом допил кофе и придвинул к себе ноутбук, придав лицу сосредоточенный вид.

Теперь можно было смело приступать к работе — традиционный обмен колкостями и подначками состоялся. Сегодня Сириус чувствовал себя победителем, однако, где-то на задворках сознания всплыло воспоминание о ночном кошмаре и жутком падении в распахнутую дверь... Поморщившись, Сириус ввел пароль к программе удаленного доступа бортового компьютера, готовящегося к полету А380.

* * *

Проверка отчетов систем заняла около сорока минут. До рейса оставалось чуть меньше часа.

Сириус откинулся на спинку кресла и с удовольствием потянулся.

— К вылету готов!

— Да, счет пошел уже на минуты, — Руди хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Скоро объявят посадку.

— Пойду перекушу, — Сириус поднялся.

— Купи мне пирог, пожалуйста.

— Руди, тебе? — кивнув Басти, поинтересовался Сириус. — Хотя, наверное, не стоит, говорят, заедать стресс — последнее дело.

— Ну и трепло, — беззлобно покачал головой Руди. — Спасибо, мне ничего не надо.

— Так я и думал.

В коридоре, по пути к кафе, Сириус встретил Беллу.

— Дорогая кузина! Мое почтение, — приобняв за плечо, Сириус чмокнул ее в висок. — Решила снизойти до нашего этажа? Как поживает на своем Олимпе наш дорогой Том?

— Гораздо лучше, чем тебе хотелось бы надеяться, — Белла немного надменно улыбнулась. — Как обстоят дела с подготовкой лайнера?

— Все системы работают исправно, члены экипажа еще не поубивали друг друга, — отрапортовал Сириус. — Прогуляешься со мной до кафешки? Угощу тебя фаст-фудом...

— Заманчивое предложение, кузен, завтрак за чужой счет всегда кстати.

— Как поживают дядя и тетя? Надеюсь, ты позаботилась, чтобы у них дежурила бригада реаниматологов? — занимая очередь в кассу, поинтересовался Сириус.

— А как поживает геморрой Люпина? — чуть понизив голос, но в тон Сириусу, спросила Белла.

— Один-один, дорогая, закрыли эту тему, — оглянувшись по сторонам, Сириус нахмурился.

— Почему один-один, ты хотел сказать один-ноль, дорогой кузен? Меня до сих пор удивляет, что такой милейший человек, как Люпин, нашел в таком, как ты?

— Выходит, я не настолько безнадежен...

— Думаю, дело тут не только в тебе, — вздохнула Белла. — Мне искренне жаль, что первый перелет совершит не он.

— И тут наши мнения совпадают, делайте заказ, мэм, у меня каждая минута на счету, — и Сириус кивнул на приветливо улыбающегося кассира.

* * *

Еще две недели назад Ремус экономил бы время и отправился из Хитроу в Виндзор на такси, теперь же, когда свободного времени оказалось с избытком, он решил экономить деньги и поехал домой на автобусе.

В пути, глядя в окно на безмятежность и умиротворение зеленеющих лугов, он размышлял, не напрасно ли завел со Снейпом разговор, не сделал ли тем только хуже, прикидывал, что бы сказали об этой инициативе Гарри или Сириус.

К тому же Ремуса не оставляло ощущение, что Снейп в действительности и сам не в восторге от состава экипажа. От того ли, что Гарри сын Лили и Джеймса? Неужели подозрения Гарри небезосновательны? О чем говорил Снейп с Джеймсом в тот трагический день, что же там произошло? Или дело в том, что Гарри очень похож на Джеймса, фактически его точная копия? Разве что глаза... Глаза у него, как у Лили — яркие, зеленые, и взгляд всегда прямой и честный.

Лили. Джеймс в ней просто души не чаял, у Сириуса попросту не было шансов. Хотя он и утверждал, что никогда не подкатывал к Джеймсу с откровенными предложениями. Суть, конечно, не в том, что он проявлял при этом какую-то самоотверженность, скорее понимал, что обречен на провал, и не хотел усложнять. Довольствовался тем, что имел. И очень страдал, когда потерял.

Вспоминать те события было так же больно и тяжело, как и появление в их жизни стюардессы из «ИзиДжет». В обоих этих случаях Ремусу потребовалось на полный максимум использовать все свое благоразумие, выдержку и такт.

 

Доктор был непреклонен — никаких посещений.

— Поймите, сэр, мы боролись за его жизнь двое суток, сейчас он получает анальгезирующий наркотический препарат и практически постоянно спит. К тому же вы не являетесь прямым родственником. Увы.

— Я могу хотя бы посмотреть на него? Через окно или еще как-то?

— Объясните мне одно, зачем вам это? — устало спросил доктор.

Ремус смутился. В самом деле — зачем? Этого он не мог объяснить даже себе. Он только чувствовал, что должен убедиться — Сириус все еще существует. Но ведь смешно было бы предъявить это доктору в качестве веского довода.

— Я не знаю. Я люблю его. И мы были любовниками. А теперь выходит, что я ему никто и даже не имею права повидаться с ним.

— Я прекрасно понимаю ваши чувства, сэр. Но в данной ситуации вы гораздо больше поможете ему, если перестанете ежедневно донимать меня и другой персонал клиники. Его состояние стабильно тяжелое, всю кожу с нижних конечностей нам пришлось удалить вместе с расплавившейся тканью одежды. Частично мы также удалили кожу с рук. Но жизненно важные органы не пострадали. В том числе и те, которые могут помешать вашим дальнейшим отношениям.

На этих словах щеки Ремуса вспыхнули, но доктор продолжил:

— Этим замечанием я никак не хочу оскорбить вас и ваши чувства, просто констатирую факт. Однако вряд ли теперь мистер Блэк сможет вернуться в большую авиацию. Во всяком случае, о карьере пилота ему точно придется забыть — рубцовая ткань не такая эластичная, как нормальная кожа, скорее всего, появятся некоторые проблемы с передвижением, в частности — хромота, но мы постараемся справиться с этим частичной пересадкой. Правда, не раньше, чем его состояние улучшится хотя бы до стабильно средней тяжести, и тут здоровье мистера Блэка позволяет нам надеяться на самый благополучный прогноз, поверьте. Его жизнь вне опасности, это то, о чем вы должны помнить и что должно поддерживать вас.

В тот день Ремус впервые с самого детства плакал. Забившись в какой-то угол между стен корпусов клиники, он растирал по щекам слезы: гибель Джеймса и Лили, «стабильно тяжелое» состояние Сириуса, испуг и недоумение на лице малыша Гарри, — как, каким образом все это могло случиться всего за несколько часов после того, как они с Сириусом вернулись с тренировочных полетов из Лидса? Три дня он провел в каком-то полуобморочном бреду и не мог вспомнить — ел ли он, спал ли? Ему казалось, что все эти часы прошли мимо него сплошной чередой кошмарных событий, видений, встреч, слов и мыслей. Он судорожно искал и никак не находил в себе сил собраться и жить дальше так, как советовал ему утомленный, но сдержанный доктор — с надеждой и терпением.

Посещение разрешили на сорок третий день.

Ремус вошел в палату интенсивной терапии ожогового центра, с головы до ног облаченный в специальный костюм, сделал пару шагов и замер.

Сириус лежал на кровати, напоминающей скорее ванну, с хитроумно устроенным матрасом, казалось, что это облако колышется, аккуратно поддерживая на своей поверхности...

— Что, мерзко выглядит?

Вокруг глаз Сириуса темнели жуткие круги, нос заострился, и щеки ввалились.

— Да, приятного мало, — прошептал Ремус, — но все это ерунда. Главное, что ты жив.

Говорить громче не позволил тугой и горький ком в горле.

Сириуса выписали через полгода. В первый же вечер они разругались в пух и прах.

Все началось с того, что Сириус сказал:

— Я тут подумал... Надо поговорить с сестрой Лили и оформить опеку над Гарри.

В изумлении Ремус обернулся на Сириуса, сидящего в кресле перед телевизором.

— Чего ты так смотришь?

— Не знаю. А как я, по-твоему, должен смотреть? — Ремус присел в соседнее кресло.

— Мне показалось, что ты недоволен.

— Тебе не показалось. Я действительно не вижу смысла в этом странном предприятии.

— Джеймс был моим близким другом, я крестный отец Гарри, я вполне могу рассчитывать на положительное решение органов опеки. К тому же сестра Лили, кажется, не в восторге от свалившегося на ее голову племянника.

Ремус почувствовал, что Сириус готовился к этому разговору, и те слова, что были сказаны сейчас, отрепетированы заранее.

Некоторое время оба делали вид, что наблюдают за кривляньями на экране какого-то американского комика.

— Так что ты молчишь? — первым не выдержал Сириус.

— Я действительно не знаю, что сказать и зачем вообще продолжать этот бессмысленный разговор? И я называю его бессмысленным отнюдь не из-за того, что не скорблю о нашем друге или не люблю Гарри. И я помню, что ты его крестный. Но, Сириус, это... — Ремус щелкнул пальцами, в попытке подобрать наименее обидное определение для идеи Сириуса.

— Говори, не стесняйся, — подзадорил тот, начиная сердиться.

— Послушай, ты все еще не совсем здоров, тебе потребуется время для реабилитации, мой график полетов не располагает к тому, чтобы взвалить на себя такую ответственность, к тому же, будем откровенны, на что мы будем жить втроем? И где?

— Ах, вот оно что! — Сириус, зло усмехнувшись, хлопнул по подлокотнику.

— Да. И это тоже. Как бы ни неприятно мне было говорить об этом, но, Сириус, Гарри ребенок, не кошка и не собака, это куда более серьезные обязательства. Ему нужна семья, что мы можем ему предложить в этом смысле?

— Я могу стать его семьей и без тебя, — сказал вдруг Сириус.

Ремус ужаснулся. Конечно, временами он задумывался о том, что, вполне возможно, их пути разойдутся, что Сириус может уйти из его жизни, но все это были не более, чем страшные мысли, которые он тут же гнал от себя, суеверно боясь каким-то невероятным образом спроецировать на реальность.

— Это было довольно жестоко с твоей стороны, — тихо сказал он.

— Жизнь вообще довольно жестокая штука. Ничего, что я так пафосно банален? — Сириус поднялся и, хромая, поковылял в спальню.

— Сириус, такое поведение говорит скорее о твоей неуверенности! Не надо так! — в отчаянии сдвинувшись на самый край кресла, Ремус, однако, не посмел вскочить и остановить Сириуса. — Разве этот побег, а это именно побег, говорит в пользу обдуманности и взвешенности твоего решения? Разве я заслужил такого отношения?

— Почему ты сразу переводишь все на себя? — Сириус, обернувшись, остановился в дверях. — Речь идет не об удобстве твоего или моего существования.

— А о чем же?!

— О жизни пацана, который остался сиротой!

— Не кричи, пожалуйста! Гарри не сирота, у него есть родная тетка и, я уверен, что, будь живы родители Джеймса, они бы тоже приняли участие в судьбе мальчика. Да и тебе никто не мешает заботиться о нем, навещать его, забирать к себе на выходные. Но стать его опекуном, Сириус?! Это, по крайней мере, несерьезно!

— То есть ты — против?

— Да. Я против. — Ремус отвернулся.

— Превосходно! Значит, я займусь этим без твоего участия. Спокойной ночи!

Хлопнувшая дверь была как пощечина. Ремус закрыл лицо руками. Блажь! Чистой воды безрассудная причуда! Когда в голову Сириуса пришла эта идея? Почему он молчал о ней, пока был в клинике? Понимал, какой будет реакция Ремуса, и не хотел скандала? Действительно ли это было желание помочь мальчику или просто дань памяти погибшему беззаветно и безответно возлюбленному? Любит ли он Ремуса хоть в половину той силы, с которой любил Джеймса?

Эти и многие другие вопросы один за другим лезли в голову, к ним же примешивалась горечь мыслей о неблагодарности и черствости, к тому же, если это ссора, и Сириус удумал, обрубая концы, обосноваться в спальне, где, скажите на милость, должен будет лечь Ремус?

Часа через полтора, немного успокоившись, Ремус решился войти к Сириусу. В комнате было темно. Устроившись на краю кровати, Ремус тогда так и не посмел потянуть на себя одеяло.

 

Вздохнув и потерев глаза, Ремус поднялся и нажал на кнопку, извещая водителя, что есть желающий на выход. Автобус притормозил на остановке.

Выйдя на улицу, Ремус сделал еще один глубокий вдох. Здравый смысл победил тогда, возобладает и сейчас. Во всяком случае, сомнения в Гарри отпали. Сириус так и не стал его полноправным опекуном, но и он, и Ремус сделали все возможное, чтобы парень вырос, встал на ноги, и существовала надежда, что они не сильно ошиблись в своих попытках помочь ему стать настоящим мужчиной.

* * *

Гарри прилагал все усилия, чтобы выглядеть спокойным и уравновешенным. И пока экипаж готовился к рейсу — Снейп встретил чуть припозднившегося Невилла таким уничижительным взглядом, что тот был готов сам испепелиться на месте, — и пока проводили брифинг, и пока поднимались на борт. Гарри согласно неписанной традиции авиационной дедовщины тащил за Снейпом чемодан с документацией по рейсу и самолету и мечтал провалиться на месте.

Снейп отличился, приветствуя экипаж. Инженеры Уизли, заглянувшие к ним еще раз доложить, что самолет полностью готов к полету, собирались было по привычке пошутить с экипажем, но Снейп эту попытку пресек на корню.

— Вон отсюда, — скомандовал он, и Уизли, пожав плечами, обиженно вышли. — Остальных же предупреждаю: если кто-то из вас сомневается в том, что готов к работе в моей команде и под моим началом, обязан выйти отсюда следом за Уизли. Уложитесь в тридцать секунд — никаких санкций не последует.

Снейп блефовал, и об этом знали, хотя выйти, как подозревал Гарри, хотели все.

— Скажите... — поднялась было Грейнджер, старший бортпроводник нижней палубы, и тут же была резко оборвана:

— Капитан Снейп, сэр.

Растерянная Грейнджер тут же села.

— Вы сами нашли ответ на свой вопрос, мисс Грейнджер? — в полной тишине звучал металлический холодный голос Снейпа. — Надеюсь, что вам хватило для этого ваших весьма сомнительных и скудных познаний. И смею ожидать, что вы не заставите меня сажать самолет, приняв менструальные боли у очередной истерички за перитонит.

Грейнджер покраснела и опустила голову. Никто не напоминал ей о случае вынужденной посадки двухлетней давности. Луна Скамандер погладила ее по плечу, успокаивая, и этот жест не укрылся от Снейпа.

— Обниматься будете в спальне, мисс Скамандер. Я не Люпин, я...

— Капитан Люпин, сэр.

Гарри обернулся. Невилл стоял бледный и смотрел на Снейпа ненавидящим взглядом. Снейп в ответ презрительно смерил его с головы до ног.

— Сейчас я ваш капитан, мистер Лонгботтом. Время, когда вы могли покинуть эту комнату безнаказанно, истекло.

К концу брифинга Гарри был готов придавить Снейпа собственными руками. Удивительно, но он сам был чуть ли не единственным, кого Снейп будто и не заметил.

Теперь же у Гарри было несколько минут, последних перед долгим полетом, которые он мог провести не под презрительно-холодным контролем командира воздушного судна.

— Парень, ты самолет осматриваешь или витаешь в облаках? Прохлопаешь, точно повитаешь, жаль, недолго.

Гарри знал этого механика по фамилии Грейбек, какого-то вечно небритого, как будто похмельного мужика. Он явно пресмыкался перед Снейпом, потому что счел своим долгом отнестись ко второму пилоту так, словно тот попал в авиацию по чьему-то капризу.

— Недоразумение в летной форме.

Гарри послушно проверял отсутствие чек-лент на стойках шасси, нос самолета, датчики, уставился завороженно, как в первый раз, на лопасти двигателя. Грейбек только хрюкал за его спиной, но Гарри даже не огрызался. В его голове колотилась противная барабанная дробь.

«Надо было сказать, что я болен», — подумал он.

И что? Срочно вызвали бы другого пилота. Ничего бы не изменилось. Он бы не полетел. А отец...

«Никогда не предавай небо», — так он говорил. Гарри никогда этого не слышал, и отца он знал только со слов Сириуса и Ремуса, но это было неважно. Ему иногда казалось, что для них отец вообще никогда не умирал, они говорили о нем, оглядываясь на дверь, так, словно он просто вышел, вот-вот вернется и спросит лукаво, о чем или о ком они тут болтают.

Гарри знал, что многие привычки он перенял от отца. Ерошить волосы, чесать переносицу, как будто поправляя очки. Зрение что у Гарри, что у Джеймса было отменным, а жест был унаследован неизвестно от кого.

Каждый полет он должен ценить. Ни самолеты, ни небо не виноваты в том, что на свете вообще существует капитан Снейп.

Гарри нежно, почти с любовью, погладил блестящий борт. Как он мечтал пилотировать этот великолепный самолет! Огромный, самый большой пассажирский лайнер в мире, чудо инженерной мысли. Гарри встрепенулся, отпихнул обалдевшего Грейбека и быстро закончил проверку, обращая внимание на каждую мелочь. Уже собираясь вернуться обратно на борт, он незаметно для Грейбека положил руку на холодный металл.

— Легкого нам полета, — прошептал Гарри. Это была еще одна привычка отца, и Гарри знал, что будет разговаривать со своим самолетом уже тогда, когда ребенком, засыпая, смотрел на игрушечную пластмассовую модель семьсот семьдесят седьмого, подаренную Сириусом и стоявшую на столике возле кровати.

* * *

Белобрысый появился перед Ремусом будто из-под земли, пришлось даже отступить на шаг, в противном случае, как ему показалось, они бы попросту столкнулись лбами.

— Сэр, всего одну минуту, сэр! — затараторил тот. — Я не отниму у вас много времени.

Руки белобрысого ни на мгновение не останавливались, производя какие-то манипуляции с кипой бумаг, зажатых подмышкой.

— Ваша подпись способна оживить мертвецов!

Ремус замер, не столько потому, что ему преграждали дорогу, сколько пытаясь понять, кто перед ним, и как совпало, что его недавние мысли о покойниках вдруг воплотились в словах белобрысого незнакомца.

— Каждая подпись делает нас ближе к экологическому балансу... Наша организация собирает подписи за восстановление их популяции на территории Великобритании...

Справившись, наконец-то, с бумагами, белобрысый протянул Ремусу планшет, к которому была привязана дешевая шариковая ручка. С плаката, находящегося поверх планшета, хищно оскалившись, взирал желтыми глазами — прямо на Ремуса — огромный волк.

— Что вам угодно? — Вид серого хищника вызвал в душе одновременно досадную неприязнь и какой-то озорной задор.

— Сэр! Наша организация собирает подписи за восстановление популяции волков на территории Великобритании. Помогите нормализовать экологический баланс, в наших силах исправить то, что погубили наши деды и прадеды! Дикие звери нуждаются в защите! Они рассчитывают на нас и нашу сознательность! — как заведенный вещал белобрысый. — Сэр, каждая подпись делает нас ближе к заветной цели — вернуть природе то, что мы варварским способом у нее отняли! Жестокие убийцы, оправдывающие свои зверства охраной спокойствия и порядка! Справедливость должна восторжествовать! Свободные волки должны вновь гордо владеть лесами нашей страны!

Ремус поморщился. «Господи, только этого мне не хватало, — устало подумал он. — Хотя, наверное, стоит ему позвонить, например, рассказать про этого белобрысого активиста...»

— Благодарю вас, но позвольте мне пройти, я тороплюсь, — стараясь обойти приставучего белобрысого парня, Ремус сделал шаг вправо.

— Вы отказываетесь, сэр? Неужели после этого ваша совесть будет спокойна?! — кричал белобрысый уже ему в спину. — Неужели ваш сон будет безмятежен?!

— Отнюдь, вы напомнили мне об одном старом морском волке, какой уж тут теперь покой? — бормотал Ремус себе под нос, пытаясь идти как можно скорее, но не переходя на бег.

Двери продуктового магазина разъехались в стороны. Взяв тележку, Ремус пошел вдоль рядов, одновременно погрузившись в поиск нужного номера среди контактов в мобильном телефоне.

— Алло! — услышал он в трубке через некоторое время громкий сердитый голос.

— Здравствуй, отец, — разглядывая разложенные на витрине восхитительные телячьи антрекоты, Ремус прижал трубку к уху плечом, и прошептал продавцу, указывая пальцем на выбранные куски мяса. — Два фунта, пожалуйста.

— А, это ты! Здравствуй.

— Как поживаешь? — кивком подтвердив продавцу, что тот верно понял, какие именно куски телятины он подразумевал, Ремус перехватил телефон поудобнее.

— Хорошо, все хорошо. Вот, смотрю повтор вчерашнего матча, этот Маршалл — находка Лазурных птиц, узкоглазый может быть спокоен, если только тот не разорвет контракт раньше срока...

Ремус понял, что не звонил отцу больше года.

— Как здоровье?

— Не дождешься! — в трубке раздался довольный хохот. — Даже моя язва не в силах доконать меня!

— Я очень рад, что у тебя все хорошо. — Улыбнувшись продавцу, Ремус принял от него сверток с антрекотами и пошел дальше.

— Ты что-то хотел? — сварливо поинтересовался отец. — Или проверяешь, не сдох ли я?

Ремус вздохнул и положил в корзину бутылку вина.

— Я просто позвонил узнать о твоем самочувствии.

— Понятно, — протянул отец. — Все хорошо. Живу не тужу. Собираемся летом пойти на яхте вокруг континента... Сам как?

— О, у меня все отлично, спасибо, — словно спохватившись, ответил Ремус. «Взять и сказать ему сейчас про геморрой!» — пронеслась вдруг в голове лихая мысль.

— Ну и хорошо. Больше мне о тебе все равно знать ничего не хочется... Подарил бог сына, нечего сказать... Ни про внуков не спросишь, ни про жену, тьфу!..

— Тогда все?

— Все. Будь здоров, салага.

Отключив телефон, Ремус сунул его в карман и пошел к кассе.

Удивительное дело, такие вот разговоры с отцом должны были бы расстраивать его, возможно, наполнять душу печалью несостоятельности или досадой непонимания, но на Ремуса они производили обратный эффект.

Складывая покупки в пакет, Ремус думал о том, что старик еще очень даже ничего, если собирается идти вокруг континента на яхте. Значит, можно не звонить еще годик. В конце концов, случись с отцом что-нибудь, ему сразу же дадут знать. А пока лучше им не пересекаться между небом и морем.

Единственный человек, который связывал их на земле, давно умер, и Ремусу доставляло некоторое удовольствие думать о том, что мама теперь рядом с ним, на небесах, хотя прах ее отец развеял над морем, когда ушел в рейс сразу после похорон.

Они всю жизнь делили ее. Разрывали ее сердце на части, так она сама говорила. Поделили и после смерти.

* * *

— К взлету готовы?

Гарри не сразу понял, что Снейп обращается к нему, а поэтому не ответил.

— К взлету готовы? — повторил Снейп, пристально смотря на панель. — Или вы намерены еще подождать, Поттер?

— Да, — опомнился Гарри. Все разговоры записывались, и, хотя это было огромной редкостью, руководство авиакомпании могло изъять бортовые самописцы и прослушать запись, чтобы оценить работу экипажа. — Да, к взлету готов.

На последнем слове голос все-таки дрогнул.

— Ваша основная задача, Поттер, следить за приборами, — напомнил Снейп. — Буду признателен, если мне не придется тыкать вас в ваши обязанности носом каждые пятнадцать минут. Лонгботтом?

— К взлету готов.

Гарри позавидовал Невиллу. Тот держался, как ни в чем не бывало. Со стороны впечатление было такое, будто ему совершенно безразлично, что на месте Ремуса сидит этот мрачный зануда. Его выпад против Снейпа в комнате для брифинга уже успели обсудить всем экипажем. Грейнджер была готова сочинять очередную петицию, и от нее удалось отмахнуться лишь потому, что настало время принимать пассажиров.

— Хорошо... — протянул Снейп так зловеще, что у Гарри, если бы он не сидел, подкосились бы ноги.

«Постарайся нас всех не разбить», — подумал он и обмер. Мысль перед полетом была совсем неуместная, и Гарри с трудом успокоил себя тем, что в их экипаже Снейп никогда не останется в кабине один.

«На борту восемьсот человек».

Краем уха Гарри услышал, как диспетчер разрешил руление. Несмотря на всю неприязнь, даже ненависть, Гарри не мог не оценить, как красиво и бережно Снейп вел аэробус по рулежной дорожке.

«Со стороны, наверное, это выглядит как волшебство».

Самолет замер, ожидая разрешения на взлет. Секунды текли как перед казнью.

— ...Эйр Ар-восемь, взлет разрешаю.

Гарри от неожиданности вздрогнул.

— Прекращай, Гарри! — как наяву услышал он голос Ремуса. — На тебе жизни восьмисот человек.

Он даже хотел было завертеть головой, но вовремя опомнился.

— Рэйнбоу Эйр Ар-восемь, — повторил он в микрофон, — взлет разрешен, начинаем разбег.

Взревели мощные двигатели, самолет, почувствовав свободу, задрожал и рванул вперед по полосе. Гарри за свою недолгую карьеру переживал эти секунды сотню раз, но каждый разбег ему казался неповторимым броском за пределы собственных возможностей, и от предвкушения мгновения, когда огромный лайнер оторвется от земли, замирало сердце.

— Тяга установлена, — отчеканил Гарри, чувствуя, как бурлит от приятного возбуждения кровь, — сто пятьдесят километров в час.

Стрелки индикаторов приближались к взлетным значениям.

— В-один. Отрыв.

Рейс Рэйнбоу Эйр R8 взлетел согласно расписанию в двенадцать ноль три по лондонскому времени.

______________________________  
Лондонский аэропорт Хитроу (англ. London Heathrow Airport; IATA: LHR, ICAO: EGLL, FAA LID: EGLL) — крупнейший международный аэропорт города Лондона. Считается вторым по загруженности пассажирским аэропортом в мире (2014 год, 68,1 млн. человек), и первым в Европе. Расположен в 24 км (15 милях) к западу от центрального Лондона. Включает 5 пассажирских терминалов и один грузовой. Последний, 5-й терминал, открыт 14 марта 2008 года королевой Елизаветой II, с 11 апреля 2008 закрывался по техническим причинам до июня 2008 года.

Выход 6 из терминала 3 был переоборудован для обслуживания нового самолёта Airbus A380; кроме того, терминал 5 полностью готов для приёма A380 с марта 2008. Первый тестовый рейс A380 в Хитроу состоялся 18 мая 2006.

Airbus A380 компании Emirates вылетает из Хитроу: http://www.pichome.ru/xjT (автор: Simon Boddy).

Новый 87-метровый командно-диспетчерский пункт стоимостью 50 миллионов фунтов стерлингов начал эксплуатироваться с 21 апреля 2007, а официально он был открыт 13 июня 2007.


	3. Pan Pan Pan

— Автопилот, — отчетливо, как на сцене, произнес Снейп.

«Капитан Снейп», — напомнил себе Гарри, протягивая руку вперед. Снейп напоминал статую Командора, по какой-то непонятной причине сидящую в кресле командира воздушного судна: такой же мрачный и непрошибаемый.

— Включен.

«Капитан Снейп», — твердил Гарри, стараясь не думать об альтернативе. Хладнокровный убийца Снейп.

Что они в тот день не поделили с отцом? Мама даже сказала об этом тете Петунии, и это учитывая, что они не особенно ладили. Хотела предупредить? Или, может, причина была в другом — тетя как-то упоминала, что всегда относилась к Снейпу с предубеждением. Могла мама просто сказать сестре, что та оказалась права? Да, могла... почему? Что заставило ее изменить свое мнение?

Почему Гарри сам не спросил у тети, какова была причина предубеждения, если это вообще имело какое-то значение? Было ли это настолько важным, если мама спокойно дождалась, пока тетя придет с работы? Позвонила за несколько часов до своей смерти.

«Я боялся узнать правду и боялся узнать, что с этой правдой ничего не сделать».

— Контрольный лист набора высоты.

Голос Снейпа выдернул его из потока мыслей, и Гарри в ужасе осознал, что смотрит на показания приборов, но не видит их.

— Автомат тяги установлен, ЭКАМ в порядке. — Он выдохнул, едва не выплюнув сердце от страха.

Так нельзя, сказал он себе, сейчас совершенно не время вспоминать события двадцатилетней давности. Еще один раз он так выпадет из реальности, и это может кончиться катастрофой. Электронная система централизованного контроля подмигнула Гарри очередной порцией информации о полете.

«Сириус, Ремус, тетя, кто еще? Они все знают — и молчат».

Сириус, отказав Гарри в помощи деньгами, сказал, что Гарри знал отца, но не знал Джеймса Поттера. Это была, разумеется, печальная, очевидная истина, но что он имел в виду? Гарри попытался тогда расспросить Сириуса, но тот ушел от ответа, очень странно отшутившись. Никакой роли сами шутки уже не играли — Гарри счел себя преданным и долгое время не мог заставить себя общаться с крестным.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, с трудом переключаясь на контроль над ЭКАМ. Он неотрывно смотрел на дисплеи, представляя, как внизу убегает земля, и с каждой секундой самолет поднимается все выше в небо. Диспетчер назвал занимаемый эшелон, Гарри ровно ответил на все запросы, не сводя взгляд с приборов и стараясь вообразить, что слева от него сидит если не Ремус, то, по крайней мере, просто другой командир воздушного судна.

Гарри не видел Невилла, но знал, как тот относится к замене: с неприязнью, хотя и совсем другого плана. Когда-то давно, кажется, сто лет назад, когда Гарри, отчаявшись, приехал просить взаймы денег на частных детективов у Лонгботтомов, Невилл сказал, что Снейп трус. Только трус способен унижать других: так он прячет собственные комплексы. Гарри был уверен, что Невилл додумался до этого не сам.

С начала полета прошло шесть минут, на нижней палубе прекратилась трансляция взлета. Гарри хмыкнул про себя: если мистер Риддл сейчас следит за ними, а он непременно следит, то уже взял в руки калькулятор. И Сириус, улыбнулся Гарри, Сириус тоже будет следить за самолетом.

Пол кокпита неожиданно провалился вниз и тут же ударил по ногам, перед глазами сверкнула вспышка, раздался громкий предупреждающий сигнал. По монитору побежал ряд предупреждений.

— Мы теряем двигатель, — сказал Гарри, глядя на дисплей.

С приборами творилось что-то странное. Отказ следовал за отказом, и первая мысль, которая пришла Гарри в голову, была: «Этого же просто не может быть».

— Что происходит? — послышался голос Невилла, не испуганный, а тоже удивленный.

— Мы потеряли второй двигатель, — повторил Гарри, не отрывая взгляд от панели.

— Держим высоту две двести, — хладнокровно распорядился Снейп.

Гарри видел, как Снейп забрал управление у автопилота. Это было единственно возможное и правильное — довериться не машине, сошедшей с ума, а опыту живого человека. И Гарри на секунду — только на одну секунду — показалось, что сейчас все наладится. Но этого, конечно, не произошло.

Снейп нажал кнопку удержания высоты, чтобы опустить нос и выровнять самолет. Набор высоты в этом полете закончился.

— Данные, Поттер, — коротко бросил Снейп, всматриваясь в показания приборов.

— Да, сэр.

Гарри был счастлив, что Снейп не потребовал немедленных выводов. Ошибки были от совершенно не связанных между собой систем, и, если верить дисплею, то самолет вообще не должен был больше лететь. Но и Снейп как-то неправильно себя вел. Слишком хладнокровно. Тот Снейп, которого знал Гарри, должен был уже вскочить, ударить кулаком по панели и высказать самолету все, что думает о нем, его конструкторах и их матерях. Сейчас Гарри видел, что Снейпа происходящее вообще не удивляет — он просто управляет — или пытается управлять — спятившим самолетом.

Сколько сообщений всего, Гарри не знал. Он видел только зеленую стрелку в левом нижнем углу монитора и понимал, что это еще далеко не конец. Он был сбит с толку, но не понимал, как реагировать. Инструкция требовала отрабатывать все ошибки по мере их обнаружения системой, и Гарри не мог нарушить этот порядок. На какой-то миг у него мелькнула крамольная мысль, что это, возможно, проверка, что это все идет не от лайнера, а из центра управления... где сейчас находится Сириус. И это просто отработка, как на тренажере. Но взрыв и здравый смысл говорили — нет, на борту произошла авария. Слишком важный рейс, слишком много людей на борту, слишком многое — все! — поставлено на карту.

— Pan-pan-pan, — подтвердил Снейп. — Рэйнбоу Эйр Ар-восемь, отказ двигателя, удерживаем высоту две двести, идем по текущему курсу.

«Почему он сообщил, что непосредственной угрозы нет?» — подумал Гарри, продолжая разбираться в отказах. «Очнись, парень, — прокричала ему в уши система, — мы сейчас куда-нибудь упадем!»

— Рэйнбоу Эйр Ар-восемь, вас понял, сообщите, как мы можем помочь.

Рон!.. У Гарри упало сердце. Рон Уизли, диспетчер подхода. Рон? Рон так невозмутим?.. Почему им отвечает Рон? Нет, это не Рон. А Сириус? Он знает, что с ними сейчас происходит?

«Прекрати!» — мысленно заорал на себя Гарри. Снейп все делает правильно.

«Снейп? Кто я такой, чтобы оценивать действия командира экипажа? А что, если...»

То, что сказал сейчас Снейп, значило: не мешайте, освободите пространство, дайте нам разобраться самим. Гарри хотелось закричать: «Мы не разберемся, черт тебя побери!» — а сообщения все поступали. Капелька пота попала в глаз и мерзко защипала, Гарри только отмахнулся — и от слезящихся глаз, и от мыслей. Они обязательно благополучно приземлятся.

— Номер два перегрелся.

Поврежденный двигатель нагрелся до опасной, почти критической температуры. Крылья самолета заполнены топливом, еще немного — и он превратится в пылающий шар и рухнет, погребая под своими обломками восемьсот с лишним жизней.

— Главный выключатель второго двигателя.

— Главный выключатель второго двигателя выключен. — Гарри потянул выключатель на себя. Если они сейчас разобьются, надо, чтобы эксперты могли без труда разобраться со всем, что произошло на борту. И говорил он настолько отчетливо, что это не укрылось от Снейпа.

Чертов Снейп. Если бы вместо него был Ремус, этого бы не случилось никогда.

— Прекратите, Поттер. Нештатная ситуация — лучший учитель. Главный выключатель второго двигателя — выключен, подтверждаю.

Словно издеваясь, система доложила обратное.

— Пожар второго двигателя. Второй двигатель горит.

— Пожар второго двигателя. Нажать кнопку.

— Подтверждаю. — Гарри исполнил приказ, подумав, говорит ли это Снейп с тем же расчетом, что и он сам: для команды авиаследователей...

Ремус любил, чтобы в кокпите была атмосфера доверия и поддержки. Он умел держать дистанцию с экипажем и вместе с тем был человеком, с которым не страшно ошибиться. Не потому, что он не ругал за ошибки, просто Ремус понимал их неизбежность. Он мог исправить, объяснить, подсказать — Снейп же с первой минуты брифинга дал понять: здесь не ошибаются.

«А сам он насколько в себе уверен?» — подумал Гарри. Ему было бы проще, если бы он ответил себе — на все сто. Но Гарри не доверял Снейпу — этому незнакомому Снейпу — еще больше, чем не доверял Снейпу, когда-то подозреваемому в убийстве его родителей.

А Снейп, казалось, чувствовал не только поврежденный самолет, но и свой экипаж.

— Предупреждение пропало, сэр, — Гарри с замиранием сердца смотрел на дисплей. — Думаю, пожар потушен, — добавил он спустя некоторое время.

* * *

Рабастан смотрел на данные с борта и ничего не понимал.

— Чертовщина какая-то, — пробормотал он. — Блэк, твои шуточки?

Блэк поднял голову от статьи, которую принесла вчера вечером Белла. Статью надо было проверить и вычитать, чтобы в прессу не ушла очевидная чушь. Накануне с шедевром ознакомился Рабастан, Руди каждый раз благополучно куда-то смывался, добавляя, что он этот бред уже видел, и Блэк, даже по виду жутко злой, продирался через журналистские бредни «за себя и за того парня».

— Голову отверну этой... Скритер, — буркнул тот и опять отвернулся. — Сука безграмотная.

— Блэк! — опять позвал Рабастан. — Подойди.

Система показывала вал ошибок. Блэк подошел и уставился на монитор.

— Перезагрузиться? — спросил Рабастан. Это было первое, что пришло ему в голову. «Только не сейчас. Только не на этом рейсе», — подумал он.

Блэк коротко выругался и резким движением сбросил его с кресла.

— Это не поможет. Срань какая-то. Басти, похоже, это происходит на борту.

— Ложные оповещения?

— Наверное. — Блэк был краток и очень сосредоточен. — Слишком много слишком разных ошибок. Они не смогли бы лететь, если бы все было действительно так.

— Сбой программного обеспечения? — предположил Рабастан. — Им надо возвращаться?

Блэк не отрывался от монитора.

— Возможно, что это только у нас, — сказал он.

— Я в диспетчерскую!

Рабастан распахнул дверь и чуть не налетел на довольных Родольфуса и Беллатрикс.

— У тебя понос, что ли, Басти? — крикнул ему вслед Родольфус, но Рабастану было не до него.

— Сообщите Риддлу! — крикнул он.

Он промчался по коридору, по лестницам, сбив с ног какую-то даму с бумагами и даже не обратив внимания на ее возмущенный крик. Не разбирая дороги, он несся через паркинг, стараясь не думать о том, что сейчас могут представить себе окружающие. В мирное время бегущий генерал вызывает смех, а в военное — панику, вспомнил он одну из шуточек Блэка, но сейчас было не до шуточек и не до Блэка.

В диспетчерскую его не пустили.

— Рэйнбоу Эйр Ар-восемь! — крикнул Рабастан, преодолевая кордон из двух амбалов у двери. — Идиоты, что с этим рейсом?

Амбалы все-таки выперли его и захлопнули дверь. Не успел Рабастан снова начать атаку, как дверь распахнулась.

— Рейс объявил об аварийной ситуации, — сказала хмурая начальник смены, фамилии которой Рабастан не знал. — Мы уже сообщили мистеру Риддлу и в пункт управления полетами авиакомпании. Угроза жизни людей на борту или самому самолету отсутствует, немедленная помощь не требуется.

— Мисс МакГонагалл, — с трудом прочитал Рабастан прыгающие буквы на бэйджике дамы, — мне нужна инфор...

— Вся связь только по телефону, — отрезала МакГонагалл и отстранила Рабастана. — У нас тут не проходной двор.

— Вот сука, — попрощался он в захлопнувшуюся дверь и бросился обратно.

Уже возле двери в кабинет Блэка Рабастан немного отдышался и осмотрел себя с ног до головы. Вид у него был потрясающий: весь красный, запыхавшийся («Надо начать бегать по утрам!»), со сбитым набок галстуком, рубашка вылезла из брюк. Часы утверждали, что он обернулся туда и обратно за три с половиной минуты.

«Да к черту!»

Возле Блэка, уткнувшегося в монитор, уже стояли Риддл, Руди и Беллатрикс.

— Нам уже звонили из диспетчерской, — не оборачиваясь, информировал его Блэк. — Что там себе думает этот чертов Снейп?

— О чем ты? — Рабастан похолодел. Риддл медленно повернулся.

— У него на борту творится ад, а он объявил, что угрозы жизни и самолету нет. — Глаза Риддла опасно сузились. — Он пока даже не сообщил, что возвращается в аэропорт.

— Блэк, это может быть просто сбой программы, — попытался успокоить их Руди. — Возможно, с их стороны ситуация выглядит не так критично.

— С их стороны, Лестрейндж, ситуация выглядит как пиздец! — проорал Блэк, не стесняясь присутствия Беллы. — Что бы там ни случилось, в самолете больше ста тонн топлива!

Все притихли. Что такое сто тонн авиационного топлива, понимала даже Беллатрикс, не будучи инженером. Она потерла глаза руками, будто прогоняя кошмарное видение и не обращая внимания, что размазывает по лицу безупречный дорогой макияж.

— Если все хотя бы на десять процентов так, как мы это видим, у них почти нет шансов на благополучную посадку, да? — спросила она. — Сириус? Не молчи.

Но Блэк ей ничего не ответил.

* * *

— Подумайте, как в этом убедиться, Поттер.

Гарри сосредоточенно застучал по клавишам. В кокпите повисла пауза. Гарри украдкой бросил взгляд на часы. Ему казалось, что успела пройти вечность, но с начала полета минуло всего десять минут. Один контрольный лист, другой, третий, и так без конца. На тренировках бывает два-три отказа, а тут?

— Я разобрался с предкрылками один и два, и там еще... гидравлика... — пробормотал Гарри, сознавая, как жалко он выглядит. Уверенный и спокойный Снейп нервировал куда сильнее привычного истеричного гада.

— Поттер, не нойте.

Это было уже знакомо, и Гарри немного пришел в себя.

— Отказ пневматической и гидравлической системы, электрики, отключение системы питания левого крыла, закрылки, посадочные щитки, элероны... — Гарри надтреснуто перечислял отказы. — Повреждены... но работают? Они работают, сэр?

— Лонгботтом? — Снейп словно перестал принимать во внимание беспомощные стоны Гарри. — Оповестите пассажиров. Мы возвращаемся в аэропорт.

* * *

— Самолету конец?

Белла смотрела с таким отчаянием и с такой надеждой, Сириус будто видел в ней отражение своих чувств...

— Им всем конец. И нам конец тоже.

— Заткнись, Басти, — оторвав наконец взгляд от испуганных глаз Беллы, Сириус снова уставился в монитор. — Я не могу понять и спрогнозировать действия Снейпа.

— Блэк, скажи честно, Люпин действительно не прошел комиссию?..

— Лестрейндж...

— Прекратите оба! Сядь, Сириус! Рабастан! — Белла толкнула Басти в грудь, и тот откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрыв глаза ладонью.

— Как бы он поступил в этой ситуации? — Риддл обошел кресло и встал позади. — Сообщения об ошибках не прекращаются? Сколько их там?

— Похоже, проще перечислить, что у них уцелело... — Сириус поморщился, от Риддла слишком сильно пахло парфюмом. — Процентов на сорок я уверен, что это сбой программы оповещения...

— И на шестьдесят — что нет. Иными словами, ты пытаешься успокоить себя и нас, — процедила Белла.

— Они могут сбросить топливо?..

В кабинете наступила сосредоточенная тишина. Все мыслимые и немыслимые варианты развития событий были озвучены.

— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, — прервал молчание Риддл.

— Какой?

— Что бы сделал Люпин в подобной ситуации?

— Откуда я знаю? Я не пилот, я инженер. Задавай этот вопрос Люпину. — Сириус почувствовал во рту неприятный металлический привкус. — И... Вы что, подозреваете меня в чем-то? Вы думаете, что я допустил к полету неисправный лайнер?

Из всех присутствующих только Басти после этих слов как-то двусмысленно кашлянул. Тишину разрезал телефонный звонок, и Руди кинулся к трубке.

— Они возвращаются, — объявил он с каменным лицом. — Они возвращаются в аэропорт.

— Эй, что здесь происходит? — Сириус оглядел присутствующих. — Белла? Вам срочно потребовалась здоровая голова, не на кого переложить ответственность?

— Слишком много совпадений... — промямлил Руди. — Может, мы пока не будем...

— Та-а-ак, — Сириус поднялся. — Как человек, несущий ответственность за самолет и выполнение им полета, я прошу всех отойти от монитора и заняться своими делами. Вы мешаете мне сконцентрироваться.

— Сириус, меня волнует только одно: шанс есть? — теперь во взгляде Беллы не было ни растерянности, ни испуга.

— Есть. Один из ста.

— Гребаный пессимист, — бросил Басти.

— Гребаный профессионал, — в тон ему отозвался Блэк.

* * *

— Хитроу, это Рэйнбоу Эйр Ар-восемь, нам нужен левый разворот на Хитроу.

— Рэйнбоу Эйр Ар-восемь, поворачивайте налево...

Невилл едва мог разобрать происходящее впереди. Там творилось страшное — что-то за гранью его понимания и возможностей. От него сейчас ничего не зависело, и слова, сказанные когда-то Люпину, те самые, о непредотвращенных ошибках, из опасений превратились в реальность. Он видел, что перечень отказов растет, что Гарри терпеливо отвечает на запросы системы, а она, словно издеваясь, выводит все новые и новые ошибки на монитор. Невиллу казалось это дурной шуткой. Он не знал, чьей, и на всякий случай грешил на высшие силы, хотя никогда в жизни не верил в них.

Если кто-нибудь сейчас ошибется, Невилл себе не простит.

Вдвойне не простит, если он не заметит чужую ошибку.

В кокпите как будто появился еще один невидимый член экипажа: Невиллу показалось, что на него кто-то пристально смотрит. Он огляделся и, разумеется, никого не увидел, но точно знал — рядом, многообещающе улыбаясь, обдавая холодным дыханием, притаилась Смерть.

— Сообщите пассажирам, что мы возвращаемся, — услышал он Снейпа. — Лонгботтом, вы еще не потеряли сознание?

— Мы достаточно стабильны для такого разворота? — спросил Гарри.

— Сейчас выясним.

Снейп был спокоен как человек, которому уже надели на голову мешок и поудобнее пристроили на плахе. Невилл подумал, что он играет ва-банк, зная, что до падения остались секунды, и не давая экипажу шанса запаниковать.

— Леди и джентльмены, у нас возникли небольшие проблемы с двигателем. Капитан в целях вашей безопасности принял решение вернуться в аэропорт Хитроу. Просим вас выполнять указания бортпроводников и сохранять спокойствие.

Говорил как будто кто-то незнакомый и очень уверенный в себе. У него был низкий, чуть с хрипотцой голос человека, привыкшего отдавать распоряжения и успокаивать. Невилл не сразу понял, что это произнес он сам.

Снейп аккуратно, пробуя самолет, выполнял разворот. Невилл выключил переговорное устройство и замер, в любую минуту ожидая полной потери управления.

— Посмотрите в салоне, что произошло.

— Да, сэр, — отозвался Невилл и деревянными руками отстегнул ремни. Выходить ему было страшно.

Он не хотел видеть лица людей, поверивших ему несколько секунд назад и еще не знающих, что может последовать в следующий миг. И еще он боялся увидеть повреждения самолета. «А если пассажиры их уже видели? И в салоне уже поднялась паника?» — подумал он, но послушно встал и вышел из кокпита. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на спины Гарри и Снейпа, управляющих лайнером, и ему пришла в голову предательски трусливая мысль, что Снейп сейчас справляется с самолетом один. А в салоне, может быть, из последних сил пытаются унять буйство обреченных пассажиров бортпроводники.

«Мы два испуганных мальчишки».

Паники в салоне не было. Невилл быстро прошел до крыла и ободряюще улыбнулся бледной Грейнджер. В салоне противно пахло — почему-то серой, и этот запах перебивал привычный и давно ставший родным запах авиалайнера, запах неба, сейчас такого опасного, чужого, враждебного.

«Небо не пахнет», — смеялась Ханна, а Невилл уверял ее, что это не так. Небо пахнет. Этот запах есть в каждом аэропорту, в каждом самолете. Он въедается в каждого пилота, техника, бортпроводника. Ханне, наверное, он не нравился, потому что она с завидной регулярностью дарила Невиллу какую-нибудь модную туалетную воду, и он брызгался этой водой только тогда, когда шел на свидание. Если он забывал о какой-нибудь подаренной новинке, мрачного лица Ханны было не избежать.

Сейчас в салоне пахло адом. Невилл понимал, что это просто самовнушение, но отделаться от вони никак не мог.

— Подойдите сюда, сэр, — услышал он, — отсюда все прекрасно видно.

Левый внутренний двигатель разлетелся на куски — это Невилл понял сразу, как только взглянул на крыло. Металл был искорежен и выгнут вверх, дыра была почти метр в диаметре. Но пожара не было, и это давало ничтожный шанс.

— Все плохо, сэр?

Пассажирка, пожилая леди, напомнившая Невиллу его школьную учительницу биологии миссис Спраут, смотрела на него с надеждой.

«Она мне верит! — осенило Невилла. — Верит до сих пор».

— Нет, мэм, — ответил он и даже позволил себе пошутить: — Если мы не упали сразу, то уже точно не упадем. Но вам придется немного отложить прибытие в Дели. От имени «Рэйнбоу Эйр» приношу вам извинения.

Он прошел по ряду обратно, неуместно улыбаясь, и только искоса смотрел на лица пассажиров.

Молодая еще женщина, нервная, довольно красивая, сидела, уткнувшись в дешевенькую книгу в мягкой обложке. Казалось, ее не беспокоило то, что происходило на борту, потому что в ее жизни случилось что-то гораздо серьезнее и неотвратимее.

Полный мужчина откинулся на спинку сиденья и глубоко дышал. Лицо его было красным, и Невилл знал — это все потому, что он повышает уровень адреналина своим дыханием.

Молодой паренек на соседнем ряду, индус, делал обратное — медленно выдыхал, задерживая дыхание. «Аэрофоб», — понял Невилл, вспомнив рекомендуемую некоторыми специалистами методику: организм тратит силы на то, чтобы функционировать, и ему уже не до страха, если не хватает кислорода.

Ухоженная женщина средних лет увлеченно показывала что-то на планшете мальчику лет пяти. Как будто вообще ничего не случилось.

Пожилой викарий. Улыбается. Ему хорошо — он давно забронировал место в раю.

Две девушки, почти подростки. С интересом смотрят в окно, пусть ничего и не видят, кроме редких облаков и земли внизу.

Мужчины.

Женщины.

Дети.

Восемьсот жизней на борту.

Грейнджер сделала шаг в сторону, пропуская Невилла.

Он закрыл дверь кокпита и почувствовал, как по спине сбегает струйка холодного пота. Разворот был уже завершен. Снейп обернулся, ожидая доклада.

— Номер два разлетелся на куски, течет топливо. В крыле дыра около метра.

— Мне ясна причина отказов, — высокомерно изрек Снейп. — Поттер, а вам?

— Через крыло проходит много систем. Их повредило осколками.

— Вы небезнадежны, — резюмировал Снейп. — У нас перевес в сорок тонн. Поттер, стабилизируйте самолет. Лонгботтом, займитесь расчетами.

Гарри уткнулся в пульт управления, Невилл плюхнулся в кресло и взял ноутбук. Снейп раздал указания — так, возможно, и должен действовать командир, — и дал полную свободу действий.

Переложил ответственность на чужие плечи?

Что бы на месте Снейпа сделал Люпин?

Что на места Невилла сделал бы Люпин?

— Что мне нужно рассчитать, сэр? — спросил Невилл, ожидая вала откровений на тему его умственных способностей.

— В трех двигателях — полная загрузка. Мне нужна необходимая длина полосы. — Снейп был нарочито равнодушен, но в его тоне слышалось: «И также мне нужен пилот с головой, а не с тыквой, Лонгботтом».

«Обойдешься тем, что есть», — про себя ответил ему Невилл и подумал, что если Снейп читает чужие мысли, то понимание возможностей экипажа его самоуверенности в любом случае не повредит.

* * *

Рабастан залпом выпил стакан воды, посмотрел на бутылку, налил остатки «Перье» и выпил снова. Потом схватил бутылку и с ненавистью швырнул ее в корзину.

Могло ли это все быть подстроено заранее?

Стечение обстоятельств или что-то еще?

Логика говорила, что нет. Лайнер был под наблюдением массы камер: слишком многое было поставлено на карту. К системе имели доступ только три человека — он сам, Руди и Блэк, причем у Руди было железное алиби: его код доступа позволял только просматривать данные. Рабастан не знал, имеет ли Блэк возможность влиять на полет, но был уверен, что это технически невозможно. Себя он из списка подозреваемых исключил, подумав, что обвинят его и так... когда узнают о его связи с Гриндельвальдом. И хорошо, что Белла может только надавать ему пощечин и не владеет какой-нибудь сверхъестественной техникой длительных невыносимых пыток. Рабастан бы этого не пережил.

Это не могла быть диверсия. Или могла? Не имеет смысла повреждать самолет без гарантии. Возврат в аэропорт, конечно, большие финансовые потери и скандал, но все-таки не катастрофа. Или катастрофа? Крах всей компании «Рэйнбоу Эйр». Стеклянный трон, выбитый из-под ног самоуверенного и нахального Тома Риддла. Мог ли Блэк работать на Гриндельвальда?

Рабастан задумчиво вертел в руках стакан. Блэки, именно эти Блэки, не имели отношения к инвестициям. Орион отказался от участия в «этом фарсе», Вальбурга занималась только своими книгами. Блэк... Блэк, по крайней мере, способствовал причине снятия Люпина с рейса, пусть и косвенно, зато регулярно, в течение многих лет. Рабастан хмыкнул. Но Блэк никогда не оставил бы на борту Гарри Поттера, никогда. Этот мальчишка был ему слишком дорог — Блэк скорее сунул бы на обреченный борт любовника, чем сына лучшего друга.

Если это диверсия, кто тогда?..

И кто, кроме него самого, докладывает Риддлу, если это не паранойя человека, загнанного в угол собственным положением?

Что-то мелькнуло в памяти, совсем недавнее, что-то такое, о чем и сам Рабастан иногда подумывал, но тут же ускользнуло как совсем незначительное или невероятное.

Рабастан подумал, что стоит иметь альтернативную информацию. Он поставил стакан; помедлив, достал из ящика бутылку, плеснул на дно стакана виски, понюхал его, привычно обалдел от мерзкого запаха и, так же привычно преодолевая отвращение, глотнул и включил телевизор.

* * *

Сириус покусывал нижнюю губу: потерять двух Поттеров за одну жизнь?

С самолетом в самом деле творилось что-то невообразимое. Похоже, у него отказали все возможные системы, как и каким образом он все еще был в небе — непонятно.

— Страшно за мальчика?

Обернувшись, Сириус обнаружил, что в кабинете осталась только Белла. Она сидела за соседним столом и рассеянно крутила в руках кофейную чашку.

— Если ты решила погадать на кофейной гуще, то, боюсь, ничего у тебя не выйдет.

— Гадай не гадай — ясно одно: плакали наши денежки. Отец меня убьет.

Сириус подпер подбородок кулаком и с интересом посмотрел на Беллу.

— На борту лайнера больше восьмисот человек, скажи честно, тебя действительно больше волнуют про... потерянные бабки, нежели жизни этих бедолаг?

— Не вижу связи между этими вещами, дорогой. Люди — это люди, а деньги — это деньги, — Белла встала и подошла к окну. — Тебе страшно за мальчика?

— Да.

— А мне страшно за все.

Отодвинув в сторону зашелестевшие жалюзи, Белла уселась на подоконник.

— У тебя есть сигареты?

Сириус отрицательно мотнул головой.

— На этой территории все равно запрещено курить... Впрочем, падать с небес на землю тут тоже не особо разрешается.

— Тебе бы книжки писать, — Сириус взял со стола кружку с остывшим кофе. — Знаешь, что во всей этой истории для меня самое скверное?

— У меня такое ощущение, что это мы с тобой сейчас упадем и разобьемся, — Белла рассмеялась. — Разговор попахивает исповедью. Ну? Так что там тебя гложет? Облегчи душу, сын мой, как знать, а ну как тебе удастся избежать столкновения с адом и оказаться на небесах...

— Я сделаю вид, что не заметил иронии. Второй раз в жизни я теряю Поттера, и снова рядом в такую трагическую минуту находится Снейп. Думаешь, это простое совпадение?

Глотнув из кружки и поморщившись, Сириус задумчиво посмотрел в окно.

— О! — Белла скрестила руки на груди. — Вот это поворот... Ну-ка, ну-ка...

— Боюсь, что сейчас не самый подходящий момент. Все-таки прощание с такой изрядной суммой... — Сириус развел руками. — Что рядом с этим жизнь мальчика? Точнее — двух мальчиков-пилотов. А еще бортпроводников. И пассажиров.

— Ну хватит, Сириус, вечно ты передергиваешь и преувеличиваешь. Расскажи про Снейпа.

— Тут и рассказывать особо не о чем. Но кое-какая любопытная деталь все же есть. Хочешь кофе?

Кивнув на кофеварку, Сириус приподнял кружку. Белла кивнула в ответ.

— Ты же не была знакома с Джеймсом? Нет? Ну да, вы с Руди поженились уже после его гибели. Мы учились все вместе. Он был моим лучшим другом. Самым лучшим, верным и надежным другом. Не надо так понимающе улыбаться...

— Да я и не улыбаюсь. Кузен, знаешь пословицу о том, что на воре шапка горит? Тут даже психоаналитик не нужен, чтобы спросить: «Вы хотите поговорить об этом?».

— Хорошо, док, я хочу поговорить об этом. Я действительно был влюблен в Джеймса по самые гланды, но увы. Однако разве гетеросексуальность помеха дружбе? Мы с Джеймсом никогда не касались этой темы. Он женился на девушке с нашего курса и у них родился Гарри. Тот самый мальчик, за которого мне сейчас страшно.

Сириус подал Белле кружку с кофе.

— А при чем тут Снейп?

— А при том, что в день гибели Лили и Джеймса он к ним вдруг пришел. То есть до этого вообще не показывался, хотя был очень дружен с Лили — женой Джеймса — а тут вдруг объявился. Самой Лили дома не было, и Снейп напоролся на Джеймса, а отношения между ними были, надо сказать, весьма прохладные, поскольку изначально Лили вроде как встречалась с ним.

— Со Снейпом? Ужас какой! — Белла искренне передернула плечами. — И дальше?

— А дальше? Снейп с Джеймсом сильно повздорили. Во всяком случае, именно так сказала Лили своей сестре за несколько часов до смерти, они созванивались вечером. А еще Лили говорила, что Снейп был зол и чем-то угрожал Джеймсу, сказал, что тот о чем-то пожалеет. Утром следующего дня мы с Ремусом вернулись из Лидса, и я поспешил к Джеймсу, да, я именно поспешил, потому что хотел помочь ему с починкой проводки, они снимали тогда жуткую квартирку на северо-западе, там у них вечно выбивало пробки, все замыкало, провода перегревались... Джеймс в этом не очень-то разбирался... Словом, я поднимаюсь на этаж, чую — дымом тянет, я звонить, стучать — без толку. Тут подоспел сосед с первого этажа, Хагрид, кажется? Здоровенный бугай, под два метра ростом, с бородищей до пояса, патлатый... У него в квартире оказалась фомка, вот мы ею дверь и высадили, а оттуда как повалил дым... В квартире были такие обои, может, ты помнишь, в восьмидесятых они были популярны, выпуклые, из пенополистерола, в виде кирпичиков? Вот кирпичики эти в основном и виноваты...

— А при чем тут все-таки Снейп? — повторила Белла. — Только при том, что он за день до этого поссорился с Джеймсом?

Сириусу показалось, что Белла выглядит несколько разочарованной, наверняка она ожидала услышать что-то куда более эффектное.

— В общем, да. Гарри почему-то уверен, что это именно Снейп устроил поджог. Он хотел даже организовать и провести независимое расследование, просил помочь ему деньгами, а я отказал. И теперь чувствую себя вообще мерзко.

— Да. История исключительно для парочки с Бейкер-стрит. Только не говори мне, что ты не смотрел этот новый сериал... — Белла очаровательно улыбнулась. — Но, так или иначе, а ты сокрушаешься тоже отнюдь не по всей человеческой массе на борту триста восьмидесятого, согласись, дорогой кузен? Значит, не вправе и меня упрекать в жестокости и бессердечности.

Некоторое время Сириус молча наблюдал за сообщениями, практически беспрестанно появляющимися на экране монитора.

— Удивительно то, что Гарри продолжает разбираться с неисправностями... Он отрабатывает их. Все-таки я склоняюсь к версии, что это неполадки в самой системе.

— А ты бы хотел, чтобы он опустил руки и смирился?

— Нет. Не в этом дело. Просто выходит, что с борта ситуация действительно не выглядит так безнадежно, как на земле... Что же там все-таки произошло? Отказ двигателя, понятно, но остальное? Если был взрыв, то почему не сработала система пожарной тревоги? Нет, ничего не понимаю...

Белла придвинула кресло к столу Сириуса.

— Сириус?

— М?

— Раз уж у нас сегодня такой откровенный разговор, как думаешь, Басти... того?

Сириус непонимающе обернулся.

— Просто мне кажется, что кто-то в конторе намеренно провернул эту ситуацию, что кто-то сливает информацию Гриндельвальду, что кто-то заинтересован в том, чтобы Том эпично обгадился. Как думаешь, это Басти?

Глядя на Беллу, Сириус видел, как меняется ее лицо в зависимости от ширины его улыбки.

— Ох, и хитра! — Сириус восхищенно покачал головой. — Ну и хитра! А с Басти ты успела поговорить, когда он бегал в сортир? Интересно, что он сказал обо мне? Чист ли я перед конторой? Какие у меня могут быть мотивы? Что мог пообещать мне Гриндельвальд?

— Сириус, — Белла, рассмеявшись, хлопнула его по руке, — брось! В самом деле, ты подумал, что я под шумок собираю сплетни?

— Ты лучше подумай, не причастен ли к этому случаю кто-то из комиссии? В конце концов начнем с того, что Ремус не получил допуска к полету, это по прошествии двух недель после операции! И как же вовремя именно Снейп — самая большая сволочь авиакомпании — оказался в резервном составе. Ни Шеклболт, ни Подмор, ни кто-то другой, а именно Снейп, тот, о ком и руководство, и сослуживцы даже плакать не станут... Ой-ей-ей...

— Сириус, прекрати! Ты в своем уме?! — Белла перестала улыбаться. — Думаешь, кто-то надеялся на страховщиков? Я не двадцатилетняя дурочка, чтобы очертя голову довериться красивым обещаниям.

— Но со стороны выглядишь именно так, дорогая, — Сириус кивнул, подтверждая свои слова. — Ты тихонько потрахиваешься с Риддлом за спиной Руди?

От резкого удара кожу на щеке засаднило и в голове зазвенело.

— Следи за своим мерзким языком!

— А то что? — потерев лицо, поинтересовался Сириус.

— А то я, пожалуй, могу проговориться дражайшей тетушке Вальбурге об истинной природе отношений ее сына и капитана эскадрильи авиакомпании, в которой он работает.

— Пф-ф! — Сириус расхохотался, прикрыв глаза ладонью. — Кузина, мне сорок четыре года, неужели ты думаешь, что я все еще опасаюсь матушкиного гнева?

— Ты нет. Но Люпину эта огласка совершенно не нужна. Толерантность общественного мнения довольно условна, думаешь, он где-нибудь устроится на подобных условиях? Обидно будет стать рядовым сотрудником с сомнительной репутацией после того, как привык сидеть на тепленьком месте. Боюсь, что тогда вы действительно узнаете, что геморрой ничто по сравнению с головной болью.

— Пошла вон отсюда, — сквозь зубы прошипел Сириус.

— Ну-ну, спокойно, братец! Просто ты оборзел. Знаешь пословицу: «Играющему с кошкой не следует забывать о ее коготках»?

Сириус мрачно отвернулся и уставился в монитор.

— Так ты будь повнимательней к Басти. И если заметишь какие-то странности в его поведении, какие-то загадочные телефонные разговоры или что-то в этом духе, то ты уж не премини дать знать любимой кузине.

Сириус не выдержал и изо всех сил шарахнул ладонью по столу.

 

С самого раннего детства они с Беллой никак не могли надолго ужиться в мире. Что-то непреодолимо влекло их друг к другу, но стоило им какое-то время провести вместе — они готовы были убить друг друга чайными ложечками. Сириус не знал, было ли расположение Беллы вызвано только его хваленой красотой, или она взаимно видела и чувствовала в нем нечто необъяснимо возбуждающее, но сам он пару раз был уже готов залезть ей под юбку. Жаль, что всякий из разов оканчивался провалом: сначала — в восемнадцать лет — из-за появления в комнате мелкой дурехи Цисси, сестры Беллы, а позднее, лет пятнадцать тому назад, ему помешал пьяный старик Макнейр.

В тот вечер матушка давала прием в честь выхода своей очередной книги. Белла вела себя так, что сомнений не оставалось — час настал. Улучив момент, когда гости после ужина разбрелись по саду, Сириус затащил кузину в дальний тенистый уголок, туда, где притаился исполинский каменный гиппогриф с распростертыми, будто в полете, крыльями.

Поддавшись желанию, срывая с Беллы немногочисленные брендовые тряпки, стискивая ее в иступленных объятиях, дурея от азарта запретной страсти и душного запаха цветущих сирени и жасмина, Сириус захлебывался в лихорадочном порыве. Хрипловатые стоны, которые сопровождали его старания доставить кузине максимальное удовольствие, говорили о том, что он движется в верном направлении. Сладко ноющий член уже прижимался к нежной коже обнаженного женского бедра, голова шла кругом от упругости и мягкости грудей, сжимаемых в ладонях; Сириус аккуратно, чтобы не оставить следов, покрывал поцелуями тонкую, изящную шею...

— Приподними ногу, я хочу поцеловать тебя там, — прошептал он, опускаясь на колени и вдыхая восхитительный и ни с чем не сравнимый аромат возбужденной женской плоти.

Оттягивая в сторону резинку трусиков, приоткрывая для себя гладко выбритый лобок и слегка припухшие, влажные половые губы, Сириус сглотнул. Он уже отчетливо представлял у себя на языке вкус и тягучесть, как вдруг:

— Ау, дорогие! Я вам не помешаю?!

Ни до, ни после этого случая Сириусу не приходилось приводить в порядок свой костюм с такой скоростью. Оттолкнув Беллу за спину, оттесняя ее от надвигающегося, неумолимо, как сама смерть, пьяно пошатывающегося старика Макнейра, Сириус стиснул зубы, будто наяву слыша звон возбуждения в яичках:

— Ну, что вы, сэр! Мы просто хотели немного... позагорать.

Белла расхохоталась. Сириус смотрел ей вслед, когда она убегала прочь, по пути поправляя тонкие лямки невесомого платья. Он готов был броситься на Макнейра и придушить его голыми руками.

— Прелестная статуя, не правда ли? — заплетающимся языком проворковал тот. — У вашей матушки исключительный, художественный вкус!

Прикусив губу от разливающегося внизу живота разочарования, Сириус присел на постамент статуи.

— Вам плохо, мистер Блэк? Не я ли являюсь вашим невольным мучителем и палачом? — старик Макнейр, отхлебнув из бокала, который держал в руках, заинтересованно похлопал Сириуса по плечу.

— Нет, что вы, сэр, просто выпил лишнего, голова немного... закружилась. Вы позволите мне откланяться?

И не дожидаясь ответа, стараясь дышать через нос, Сириус поспешил в дом.

* * *

— На борту слишком много топлива, сэр, — доложил Невилл.

Они кружили над аэропортом уже двадцать минут. Смерть была терпелива и вежлива — ждала своей жатвы, не торопя события. Невилл адски вспотел, хотя его кидало то в жар, то в холод, то сжимало мышцы судорогой, то наступала расслабленная апатия ко всему и готовность ко всему же.

— Мы можем сбросить топливо?

— Нет, сэр. — Гарри в ответ засопел над панелью управления. — Насосы перекачки топлива отключены. Я полагаю, что их тоже повредило при...

— Поттер, у нас еще что-нибудь работает, кроме вашего неутомимого языка? — с равнодушной ехидцей спросил Снейп.

Гарри ожидаемо не ответил.

Невилл снова уткнулся в расчеты. Слишком много весил самолет, слишком большая ему требовалась посадочная скорость. Длины полосы не хватало, и Невилл увеличить ее не мог. «Я, в конце концов, не волшебник», — устало подумал он.

Решение было где-то рядом. Невилл был уверен, что Снейп его знает.

— Что по скорости?

— Двести семьдесят километров в час, — Невилл сглотнул, глядя на экран ноутбука.

Кажется, Снейп чувствовал его неуверенность, но давать готовый ответ не спешил.

— Вы находите в этом проблему, Лонгботтом?

— Этого слишком мало.

Гарри осторожно посмотрел на Невилла — так, чтобы поворот головы не заметил Снейп. Невилл в ответ пожал плечами. Снейп явно чего-то ждал, выпрямив спину, как солдат на плацу, и наконец потерял терпение.

— Что вы ломаетесь, как девственница? — произнес сквозь зубы Снейп. — Добавьте тридцать семь километров.

Невилл потыкал негнущимся пальцем в клавиши и всмотрелся в получившиеся цифры.

— Триста семь подойдет. — Он старался, чтобы голос не дрогнул, но справиться с волнением не удалось. — Да, сэр, триста семь километров.

— Молодец. — И отвернулся.

Сказано это было без малейшей насмешки. Невилл уставился в спину Снейпа. Чтобы этот упертый хам кого-нибудь похвалил? Или дело настолько безнадежно, что он хочет хоть как-то подбодрить экипаж?

Гарри снова быстро оглянулся на Невилла, в его взгляде читалось безмерное удивление.

Невилл и сам ничего не понимал.

Ни себя, ни Снейпа.

* * *

— Похоже, они начали снижение.

— Я неверующая, — усмехнулась Белла, — но давай помолимся за них, кузен.

Сириус хотел было что-нибудь ей ответить, но дверь, распахнувшись, гулко стукнулась о металлический ограничитель, и на пороге показался бледный взъерошенный Рабастан.

— Включите телевизор! — проорал он.

— Басти, ты что? — Сириус сочувственно усмехнулся. — Пожрал, потянуло на зрелища?

— Включи телевизор, самоуверенный мудак!

От Басти пахло свежей выпивкой. Но что-то в его голосе говорило о том, что случилось непоправимое.

* * *

Мисс Кричер, должно быть, возилась на втором этаже, во всяком случае, ее нигде не было видно и слышно.

Ремус прошел на кухню и принялся разбирать покупки. Антрекоты были невероятно хороши!

Откупорив бутылку, он налил в бокал вина и сделал глоток. Да, это вполне мог бы быть праздничный ужин, но не сложилось. Хотя повод все равно оставался — первый полет Гарри на триста восьмидесятом.

В гостиной все уже было прибрано. Удобно усевшись перед телевизором, Ремус сделал еще глоток и щелкнул пультом.

— ...сторонников разных партий будут пресекаться с максимальной жёсткостью, а сухопутная и морская граница Нигерии закрывается на три дня — чтобы исключить возможность провокаций со стороны исламистов, — вещал комментатор за кадром. — Фаворитами президентской гонки эксперты называют действующего главу государства христианина Гудлака Джонатана и мусульманина Мохаммаду Бухари — он уже возглавлял страну после военного переворота в восьмидесятых годах.

На смену нигерийскому лидеру на экране возник ведущий новостей в студии.

— Крушение над Лондоном. Неизвестный самолет взорвался в небе над столицей Великобритании, подробности с места событий у нашего корреспондента.

Замелькали какие-то лица; люди — испуганные, кричащие что-то на камеру, поднимали с земли и показывали огромный обломок самолета в ливрее «Рэйнбоу Эйр». Голос комментатора тревожно вопрошал:

— Теракт, ошибка пилотов или неисправный самолет? По свидетельству очевидцев, самолет взорвался в воздухе в районе Теддингтона, но продолжил полет, роняя на землю обломки. Мы связываемся с пресс-службами аэропортов и будем следить за развитием событий. Оставайтесь с нами!

Ремус, не глядя, поставил бокал с вином на столик возле дивана. На экране вновь возник ведущий.

— Только что стало известно, что этот самолет, принадлежащий авиакомпании «Рэйнбоу Эйр», вылетел из международного аэропорта Хитроу. Среди восьмисот пассажиров была группа школьников из Индии. Это все, что нам известно о рейсе Лондон-Дели на эту минуту. Обещаем держать вас в курсе происходящего.

— О, Господи милосердный! Это же ваш самолет, мистер Люпин! — раздался за спиной Ремуса возглас мисс Кричер. — Да что же это делается?! Сначала один, теперь вот и ваш...

Ремус вскочил и помчался в прихожую. Ему показалось, что он наяву слышит крики людей и ощущает толчки и вибрацию кокпита под ногами...

______________________________  
4 ноября 2010 года у самолёта A380 компании Qantas, выполнявшего рейс из Сингапура в Сидней, через несколько минут после взлёта разрушился один из двигателей. Самолёт вернулся в Сингапур и совершил вынужденную посадку. На борту аварийного лайнера находились 433 пассажира и 26 членов экипажа. По сообщениям австралийских властей, никто не пострадал.

5 ноября Алан Джойс (Alan Joyce) — глава авиакомпании Qantas — заявил, что причиной отказа двигателя самолёта могла стать ошибка, допущенная компанией Rolls-Royce при его разработке, другой вероятной причиной случившегося, по мнению Джойса, могло стать использование некачественных материалов при производстве одной из деталей двигателя (трубки подачи масла, которая была тоньше, чем нужно). Также глава Qantas сообщил, что во время посадки у аварийного A-380 лопнули шины шасси. После инцидента компания приняла решение приостановить полёты всех принадлежащих ей A-380 на 48 часов до завершения их тщательной проверки. Данному происшествию посвящена серия 13х10 «Qantas-32: Небесный „Титаник“» документального телесериала «Расследования авиакатастроф».

Именно эта история и легла в основу нашего фанфика.

12 апреля 2011 года самолёт авиакомпании Air France, готовясь к вылету из Нью-Йорка, зацепил крылом хвост самолёта CRJ 700 компании Delta Air Lines. На борту лайнера французской компании находилось 475 пассажиров, на борту Delta Air Lines — 62. Самолёты получили повреждения, никто из пассажиров и персонала аэропорта не пострадал.


	4. Emergency Descent

Лучезарно улыбаясь телезрителям, миловидная девица совершала над Европой плавные пассы руками, отчего атмосферные фронты перемещались и циклоны закручивались в тугие спирали.

— Хороша кобылка, — удовлетворенно кивнул Сириус и обернулся к Белле. — Извини, дорогая, породой и статью ей до тебя далеко, но при должном уходе и вложениях...

Белла презрительно фыркнула.

— Идиот! Только что в новостях сообщили, что наш лайнер рухнул в районе Теддингтона! — Басти в отчаянии вцепился пальцами в волосы.

Телефон зазвонил практически в тот же миг.

Со снимка на экране приветливо улыбался Ремус. Сириус в замешательстве взял мобильный, какое-то время смотрел на фото, а потом отключил звук рингтона.

Колкость, вертевшуюся на языке, заготовленную нарочно, чтобы бросить ее в обезумевшие глаза Басти, пришлось проглотить. От этого в горле мгновенно пересохло.

— Не может этого быть.

— Что произошло, Сириус? — Белла, не обращая внимания на заламывающего руки Басти, напряженно вцепилась в подлокотники кресла.

— Я ни за что не поверил бы этому балбесу, но таких совпадений не бывает. Скорее всего, Ремус звонил потому, что тоже видел этот сюжет. Ч-ч-черт...

— Боже мой! Я думала, тебе по меньшей мере Снейп звонил с небес!

— Вы что, не понимаете?! Кто-то запустил утку на центральный канал! Вы знаете, что это значит? Чем это чревато?!

Внезапно снова раздались звонки. Теперь к телефону Сириуса присоединились трели мобильных Басти и Беллы.

— Это отец. Ну все, прощай, кузен.

— Алло! Да. Да... Минуту. — Басти выскочил из кабинета.

Сириус снова скинул звонок.

Что он мог сказать сейчас Ремусу? Нужно было бы что-то сказать, подобрать какие-то слова, объяснить ситуацию, может быть, даже попросить какого-то совета, но он не мог. Как не смог и тогда, двадцать лет назад.

 

— Он ведь умер? Джеймс и Лили, они ведь погибли?

Доктор прикрыл глаза — в том смысле, что — да, так и есть, — придвинул стул и присел рядом.

— А Гарри? Их сынишка?

— Мальчик жив. И вроде бы с ним все в порядке. Так сказал ваш друг — мистер Люпин.

— Он был здесь?

— Был. Но не здесь. Он несколько раз приходил ко мне на прием. Юридически ему запрещены посещения. Но он очень настаивал.

Сириус сделал попытку запальчиво вскинуть подбородок:

— Похоже, законы здесь соблюдаются строго.

— Еще строже здесь соблюдаются санитарно-эпидемиологические нормы, мистер Блэк. Это палата интенсивной терапии ожогового центра. Малейшее нарушение стерильности чревато для вас осложнениями, и тогда все наши старания пойдут прахом. Ваши родители оказались в этом смысле куда разумнее.

— Моим родителям просто плевать.

— Я не психолог, мистер Блэк, — довольно равнодушно пояснил доктор и, сверившись с монитором замысловатого аппарата, от которого к рукам Сириуса тянулись какие-то провода с датчиками, что-то записал в блокнот. — Однако, если вы настаиваете, я разрешу мистеру Люпину посещение, я видел его фамилию в своем списке посетителей на завтрашний прием.

Скосив глаза и увидев свои изуродованные конечности, легкую салфетку, прикрывающую член, торчащий из него катетер, другим концом опущенный в стеклянное подобие бутылки с буровато-желтой жижей, Сириус зажмурился.

— Нет, благодарю вас. Думаю, нам стоит отложить свидание до лучших времен.

— Я рад, что вы проявили сознательность, мистер Блэк. Уверяю вас, что месяцев через пять-шесть вы вполне сможете наверстать упущенное. Хотите, я передам мистеру Люпину что-нибудь на словах? — закрыв блокнот, доктор изобразил на лице подобие улыбки.

— Нет, спасибо. Я обо всем скажу ему сам. Позже.

— Вот и прекрасно. Отдыхайте, сэр.

Но это самое «позже» так и не настало. Сириус так и не смог найти в себе сил хотя бы поблагодарить Ремуса за проявленное терпение и заботу. Больше того, всякий раз, когда наступал подходящий для этого момент, он, наоборот, начинал нервничать и заводиться, и все оканчивалось либо молчанием, либо раздутой на пустом месте ссорой. Потом Сириус корил себя за упрямство и нечуткость, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

 

Съежившись в кресле, Белла прижимала телефон к уху. Напрасно. Сириусу было прекрасно слышно, что дядя распекает ее на чем свет стоит, крик был жуткий, только вот слов не разобрать.

«Я занят. Перезвоню позже». Шаблонная отписка стандартной СМС. На мгновение он представил, как Ремус открывает это сообщение, в надежде увидеть там... Наверняка он будет готов увидеть там все, что угодно, но только не это.

Белла, наконец, отложила телефон, возвела глаза к потолку и несколько раз энергично моргнула.

— Плачь.

— Что? — она повернулась к Сириусу.

— Плачь. Я никому не расскажу, что, когда ты плачешь, у тебя краснеет нос.

Белла вдруг искренне улыбнулась. Похоже, именно от этой улыбки с ее ресниц сорвались слезы и скользнули вниз по щекам, до самого подбородка.

— Господи, странное дело, я тебя ненавижу и обожаю одновременно, как такое возможно?!

Сириус пожал плечами, сел в кресло и, наклонившись, уткнулся лбом ей в колени. В тот же миг в его волосах оказались тонкие холодные пальцы с остро заточенными ноготками.

— Знаешь, иногда я думаю, что мать все-таки была права тогда, на вечеринке, когда при всех назвала меня негодяем и тюфяком. Такой я и есть. Даже прямо сейчас мне не хватает духу, чтобы сказать правду себе и Ремусу. Да и что я скажу? «Гарри — покойник»?

— Просто ты их слишком сильно любишь...

— Ох, перестань, пожалуйста! — Сириус поднял голову и крепко сжал руками запястья Беллы. — Всем, кого я люблю, я приношу только одни проблемы и неприятности.

— Вот как? Хорошо. Тогда я знаю, кого обвинить во всех моих неурядицах. Ладно, братец, пойду расскажу мужу о звонке отца. В конце концов, он дал клятву перед алтарем быть со мной не только в богатстве, но и в бедности... — Белла встала и одернула узкую юбку. — Позвони Люпину. И не обижай его. Он того не заслуживает.

* * *

— Что происходит, дружище Басти?

Гриндельвальд был спокоен и, казалось, даже не удивлен. Рабастан решил, что лучше всего сделать вид, что он ничего не понял: он просто не в курсе причины звонка.

— Вы намерены мне звонить каждые полчаса? — невежливо буркнул он. — Или, может, мне отправлять вам сообщения, как подросток — мамочке?

— Если подросток ломает ногу, — довольно засмеялся Гриндельвальд, — стоит сообщить родителям, не так ли? — И тут же он стал серьезным. — Что с самолетом, Басти?

— Что с самолетом? — переспросил Рабастан и зааплодировал сам себе. Играл он безупречно, и Гриндельвальд игру принял.

— Вы не смотрели телевизор?

— Я его вообще не смотрю, предпочитаю книги.

Гриндельвальд помолчал.

— Значит, репортаж об упавшем самолете вы не видели?

— Каком?

Рабастан растолкал голливудских звезд и, пнув от души по заду заждавшегося ди Каприо, сам отобрал у ведущего «Оскар». Гриндельвальд на том конце линии был совершенно сбит с толку.

— Не уверен, что вы такой блестящий актер, Рабастан. Рейс Рэйнбоу Эйр Ар-восемь.

Рабастан рассмеялся, а потом сказал то, что написал в тексте его роли гениальный сценарист.

— Да вы отменный комик, — зло сказал он. — Считаете, что это смешно?

И, выключив трубку, швырнул ее на стол.

Рабастан какое-то время стоял, унимая колотящееся сердце и выравнивая дыхание. Весь хмель ушел, а вместе с ним и паника. В какой-то момент вместо того Рабастана Лестрейнджа, к которому он сам давно привык и которого даже полюбил со всеми его недостатками, появился другой. И этот Рабастан пугал того, первого, хотя и нравился ему гораздо больше.

Рабастан-второй сказал Гриндельвальду, что ничего не случилось. Стало быть, он поверил профессионалу: «Кто-то запустил утку на центральный канал!». Это могло быть действительно уткой, отменно спланированной, заранее оплаченной, идеально срежиссированной... кем? Гриндельвальдом? Рабастан-первый испуганно вздрогнул, Рабастан-второй только хмыкнул. Нет, конечно же, нет. Тупые трепачи и не менее тупые ослы с видеокамерами плясали на воображаемых костях возле какой-то ничего не значащей детали самолета с ливреей «Рэйнбоу Эйр». Пока эти охочие до жареного идиоты провели бы все согласования... Рабастан взглянул на часы: так и есть, времени у них было если только с того момента, как на борту что-то произошло. И после этого Снейп связался с диспетчерской несколько раз.

— Кретины.

Телефон запиликал.

— Басти? Зайди ко мне.

Все словно вымерло — в коридорах Рабастан не встретил ни одного человека. Все, бесспорно, побежали в те кабинеты, где был телевизор, а те, кто имел хоть какое-то отношение к диспетчерам, наверняка пытались дозвониться, чтобы получить хоть какую-то информацию.

Риддл стоял посреди кабинета, покачиваясь на каблуках, и раздраженно щелкал кнопками пульта.

— Ни одну блядь не дозовешься.

Красивое лицо его было перекошено. Рабастан в который раз подумал, как иногда причудливо шутит природа. Сирота, приютский мальчик, выросший в приемной семье Том Риддл — словно наследный принц.

— Что думаешь?

— Что-то отвалилось, Том, при взрыве. Наверное, деталь крыла, предкрылок, я не рассмотрел.

— Не рассмотрел... — Риддл поморщился. — Как ты думаешь, Басти, это он?

Рабастан молчал.

— Я звонил на диспетчерскую вышку. Самолет продолжает снижение. Вероятно, ты прав, журналисты набрели на какую-то деталь. Но чтобы так скоро?

— Сенсация, Том, — Рабастан пожал плечами. — Потому и так быстро. От меня ты что хочешь?

— Ты что, пил? — Риддл принюхался.

— Да.

— Рад, что ты не стал запираться.

— Смысл? — Рабастан ухмыльнулся. — Извини, но последние несколько дней я практически даже не спал.

— Верю, — Риддл кивнул с кислой миной. — А сама катастрофа?

— Происшествие, Том, — так же кисло поправил его Рабастан.

— Извини. Так, считаешь, подстроено?

— Понятия не имею, — искренне сказал Рабастан. — Я прикинул... — Он вспомнил свои размышления, не сказать, чтобы очень трезвые и логичные. — Никого под подозрением у меня нет.

Он вспомнил, как косились на него Белла и Блэк. Даже Руди. Впрочем, они все были готовы убить друг друга в тот момент.

— Я не думаю, что это диверсия, — твердо сказал он. — Что-то случилось на борту, и это что-то, очевидно, находится вне нашего влияния. Том, самолет слишком новый.

Риддл кивнул с досадным пониманием. Случаи, когда новый лайнер становился источником массы проблем, истории авиации были известны. И застрахован от этого не был никто.

На безупречном лбу Риддла прорезалась глубокая старческая морщина, а сам он как будто резко постарел. И Рабастан подумал, что предпринимателем надо родиться — таким вот упорным, рисковым, всегда готовым к тому, что крах наступит в любую минуту.

Риддл подошел к своему столу, посмотрел на разложенные бумаги, сжал кулаки, потом, резко наклонившись, выхватил из-под стола корзину и одним движением сгреб туда все бумаги.

Часть из них предсказуемо пролетела мимо и плавно усыпала пол.

Риддл поставил корзину, посмотрел на нее и вдруг со всей силы пнул по ней ногой.

Рабастан замер.

— Стой!

* * *

— Ну, что там, мистер Люпин?

Мисс Кричер от любопытства и нетерпения вытягивала шею, будто норовя заглянуть в экран телефона. Ремус вдруг почувствовал, что на самом деле ей абсолютно плевать на случившееся, что для нее это не более, чем повод чуть позже посудачить с соседками, ведь какая тема!

— Занимайтесь своими делами, мисс Кричер! — Он рассердился не на шутку.

Он боялся, что сейчас, открыв входящее сообщение, увидит в нем всего одно лишь слово, резкое, как удар в солнечное сплетение, вышибающее сознание вместе с дыханием...

 

Они не разговаривали уже около месяца. Ни серьезно, ни в шутку. Молча и редко встречались в кухне или гостиной, молча ели или пили чай и расходились по своим комнатам. Точнее, Ремус шел в их спальню, а Сириус вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, стал спать на диване, в бывшем кабинете дяди Альфарда.

После первого такого странного поступка Ремус попытался узнать причину.

— Я знал, что ты поздно вернешься из рейса, а у меня была пересдача... Мне нужно было выспаться как следует...

Говоря это, Сириус прятал глаза, имитируя чрезвычайную занятость чем-то важным в ноутбуке. Ремус кивнул, делая вид, что поверил. Через некоторое время он поднялся из кресла и, потянувшись, сказал:

— Я спать.

— Спокойной ночи, — по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от монитора, проронил Сириус и с сосредоточенным видом застучал по клавишам.

— А ты скоро? — проходя мимо, Ремус хотел обнять его сзади, но тот, раздраженно захлопнув ноутбук, отстранился.

— Мне нужно закончить кое-какие дела. Иди ложись.

В ту ночь Сириус так и не пришел в спальню. Утром он сказал, что «отрубился» прямо в гостиной.

Миновала неделя. Теперь Сириус спал отдельно без каких бы то ни было объяснений. Ремус паниковал.

Он постоянно думал о том, что могло стать причиной такой внезапной холодности? На ум приходило только одно — Тонкс, бортпроводник «Рэйнбоу Эйр».

Смазливенький мальчик, прозванный в конторе «Нимфадорой», раздражал Сириуса до чрезвычайности. В какой-то момент Ремусу польстила такая реакция, выходило, что Блэк ревновал его к этому пареньку, но теперь получалось, что ничего хорошего в этом не было.

— Я надеюсь, ты не ревнуешь меня к Нимфадоре? — однажды в обед, словно бы в шутку, поинтересовался Ремус.

— Что? — Было очевидно, что Сириус действительно не понял, о чем идет речь.

— Просто ты стал вдруг таким... Почему мы перестали спать вместе? Ты злишься на что-то? Надеюсь, это не из-за Тонкс?

— О, Господи! — Сириус устало закатил глаза. — Мне совершенно плевать на этого пидорка.

— Вот как?..

Целый день после этого Ремус ждал, что Сириус бросит дуться и начнет потихоньку, будто нехотя, шутить с ним, чтобы потом, перед сном, по обыкновению потянуть за руку, ласково и настойчиво приглашая встать на колени, приспустит штаны и... Но нет. Вместо этого после вечерних новостей он принял душ, переоделся и, сказав: «Ложись, не жди меня», ушел. И вот тогда Ремус понял — у Сириуса появился кто-то другой.

С каждым днем доказательств становилось все больше: долгие телефонные разговоры за закрытыми дверями, бесконечные сигналы о входящих СМС, ночевки вне дома, новый парфюм, новые рубашки, смена лезвия после каждого бритья...

Какие еще нужны были аргументы? Ремус был уверен, что там, куда от него уходит Сириус, все серьезно. И это был конец.

Месяц прошел в полнейшей прострации. Временами Ремус действительно опасался, что однажды попросту не сможет посадить самолет — бессонница и подавленность окончательно вымотали его. И тогда он решил взять отпуск.

Билет на Гоа лежал в портмоне, до вылета самолета оставалось чуть более трех часов; пока Ремус собирал вещи, Сириус ни о чем не спрашивал.

«Может быть, он думает, что я решил от него уйти?»

— Ну, вот и все. Пока?

— Пока.

Сириус сидел в кресле перед телевизором и даже не обернулся.

— И ты не спросишь меня, куда я отправляюсь? — Ремус почувствовал, как к горлу подступил горький комок.

— Зачем? Ты вправе принимать самостоятельные решения.

Ремус поджал губы, кивнул и направился к выходу.

— Нет, погоди еще минуту. — Тон Сириуса не предвещал ничего хорошего. — Наверное, нам все же стоит серьезно поговорить.

Ремус поставил чемодан и обессиленно опустился на него. Сириус выключил телевизор и наконец повернулся.

— Сначала я подумал, что ты решил уйти совсем...

Ремус смотрел на Сириуса в упор. Он старался понять и боялся услышать то, что с минуты на минуту будет сказано.

— Но ты, видимо, просто решил взять тайм-аут. Не знаю, насколько это правильно?

— У тебя появился кто-то другой? — Ремусу показалось, что эти слова похожи на осколки стекла.

— Да.

Ремус зажмурился и уткнулся лицом в ладони.

— Ты меня прости. Наверное, нужно было сразу сказать?..

— То есть ты до сих пор сомневаешься?

— Нет. То есть, да, я имею в виду, что неправ в том смысле, что довел все до такого состояния. — Сириус встал и прошелся по комнате.

— Вот черт! Отвратительно то, что я, кажется, сейчас заплачу. — Ремус вытер нос и несколько раз поморгал, стараясь сдержать навернувшиеся на глаза слезы. — И... когда? Ну... когда это все произошло?

— Какая разница?

— И кто же это?

— Неважно. Ты ее не знаешь. — Сириус отвернулся к окну.

— Блядь, это что — женщина?!

— Да.

Ремус хлопнул себя по коленям с такой силой, что ноги на мгновение онемели, а потом вдруг вспыхнули болью, будто их окатили кипятком.

— Боже ты мой! Вы подумайте! А она вообще в курсе? Про нас с тобой?

— Да.

Ремус саркастически усмехнулся и покачал головой:

— Воображаю, как она собой довольна! Соблазнить гея — это, кажется, у дам считается за особое достижение? Какой триумф!

— Прекрати. — Сириус обернулся. — Ты прекрасно знал, что я трахаюсь не только с тобой.

— Ах, вот как?! Значит, все эти годы ты просто трахался со мной? А как же все остальное, дорогой? То, что мы жили все эти годы под одной крышей, то, что у нас был общий бюджет? Я-то, наивный идиот, полагал, что у нас фактически семья, а оказалось вот как? Чудесно!

— Судя по тому, какую сцену ты тут закатил, у нас действительно была семья, — хмыкнул Сириус. — Орем друг на друга, как старые супруги... С одной лишь только разницей — с годами мы сделались друг другу чужими вместо того, чтобы стать необходимыми.

В голове у Ремуса зазвенело, но он собрался с силами:

— Какая фраза! Из какой-нибудь книги твоей матери?

После этих слов Ремусу показалось, что он услышал, как у Сириуса скрипнули зубы. В какую-то секунду от этого сделалось даже приятно.

— Лучшая защита — это нападение, понимаю, — Сириус, похоже, решил не поддаваться на провокации.

— Если ты считаешь меня несчастной жертвой, то ты ошибаешься. Мне скорее просто мерзко от того, что все эти годы я жил с человеком, который...

— Послушай, я понимаю твое недовольство...

— Недовольство?! Брось, Сириус! Ты называешь всего лишь недовольством все, что я сейчас чувствую?! Поверь, ты ошибаешься! — Черт знает, почему, но Ремусу вдруг больше всего на свете захотелось сейчас смачно плюнуть Сириусу под ноги, развернуться и уйти. Но поступить так значило бы раз и навсегда перечеркнуть свое прошлое, поставить крест на всем, что он безусловно любил, унизив то, к чему был невероятно привязан и чем жил все это время.

Однако в глазах Сириуса все равно читалось некоторое пренебрежительное сочувствие. С таким видом частенько подают милостыню.

— Ты можешь забрать все, что есть в этом доме, если ты об этом.

— О, а ты, вероятно, хочешь начать все с чистого листа? Как мило!

— Да, но тут — извини, я, разве что, единственное не смогу вернуть тебе «лучшие годы жизни». — Сириус снова плюхнулся в кресло и отвернулся.

— По-твоему, это и есть тот самый «серьезный разговор»? Ты действительно считаешь, что это все, что должны сказать друг другу перед расставанием люди, прожившие вместе больше десяти лет? — Ремус поднялся, и чемодан, на котором он сидел, с глухим стуком завалился набок.

— Ремус, теперь я считаю, что «серьезный разговор» вообще стоит отложить. Я поставил тебя в известность, прости, наверное, стоило бы сделать это немного раньше, но так уж вышло... Теперь ты все знаешь, у тебя есть время успокоиться, подумать и решить, чего ты хочешь...

— Вот дьявол! С одной стороны, мне бы надо сказать, что я знаю, чего хочу — быть с тобой, но после такого... У меня просто язык не повернется.

— Может, оно и к лучшему. Значит, тебе будет легче...

— О, благодарю за заботу, ты невероятно великодушен! — Ремус встал напротив Сириуса. — Ты, конечно, предал меня, но при этом все-таки побеспокоился о моих чувствах!

— Ремус, не надо так драматично, ей-богу, ты заставляешь меня смущаться и чувствовать себя опереточным негодяем, — Сириус поднял голову, и их взгляды встретились. — Поверь, ты тоже уже не любишь меня. Мы живем вместе просто потому, что привыкли к этому, привыкли друг к другу, но между нами уже ничего нет.

«Говори только за себя! — хотелось крикнуть Ремусу. — Ты ведь даже представить не в состоянии, что я пережил за это время!» Но вместо этого он лишь устало улыбнулся.

— Я никогда не ждал от тебя благодарности, Сириус, хотя нет, вру, надеялся на нее. Надеялся, что ты тоже помнишь, через что нам вместе пришлось пройти, с какими трудностями пришлось столкнуться, и никогда, ни единым словом или поступком я не давал тебе повода чувствовать себя обязанным. Но, ради всего святого, за что ты так несправедлив? Неужели тебе нужно было унизить меня? Неужели я не заслужил хотя бы уважения?

Наклонив голову, Сириус сцепил пальцы на затылке.

— Я знал, по меньшей мере, о половине твоих... интрижек за моей спиной, и никогда не упрекал тебя. Мне казалось, что это будет слишком... недостойно. Но в этом случае, если ты действительно понял, что наконец-то нашел ту... — Ремус запнулся, но тут же поправился: — То, что искал, неужели ты не мог поступить по-человечески? Разве сложно было спокойно поговорить со мной о своих чувствах и планах? Зачем тебе понадобилось изводить меня все это время, скрываться, секретничать?.. Вы оба и без того в безусловном выигрыше, так зачем было устраивать эти пляски на моих?..

Сириус молчал.

В самой глубине души Ремус надеялся, что тот сейчас встанет, подойдет, обнимет и скажет, что погорячился, что не стоит это новое увлечение того, чтобы рушилось настоящее, проверенное временем и выпавшими испытаниями, но Сириус молчал.

— Я все понял. Хорошо. Сегодня я улетаю на Гоа, взял недельный отпуск...

— Я знаю, — не поднимая головы, сказал Сириус.

— Ну, хоть что-то, — иронично заметил Ремус. — Я попрошу мисс Кричер собрать мои вещи и по возвращении сниму себе квартиру. Не переживай, можешь начинать устраивать новую жизнь. Ключи я отдам тебе после того, как вернусь и разберу свои пожитки. А пока — пока, а то опоздаю на рейс.

Всю дорогу до аэропорта он думал, что мама так или иначе оказалась права: она, начитавшись в свое время всяких статей и исследовательских работ третьесортных психологов, постоянно предупреждала его, что однополые семьи недолговечны и заранее обречены. Десять лет он гордился тем, что ему удавалось разубеждать ее своим частным случаем, но природу, похоже, оказалось не обмануть. Выходило, что теперь мама будет в полном праве произнести фразу, которую Ремус от нее терпеть не мог: «Я же говорила».

С первого же дня на Гоа он закрутил с высоким белозубым и чернокожим кенийцем. Теперь ночами, дурея от жары в бунгало на самом берегу океана и слушая шум волн, Ремус думал: «Так или иначе, но рядом со мной черный».

Кениец сосал глубоко, слегка поворачивая розовую длинную ладонь, будто ввинчивая член себе в глотку; от новизны ощущений Ремус спускал быстро, а потом, стоя на коленях и опираясь руками на изголовье кровати, любовался в распахнутое окно, как Сириус подмигивал ему в небе, будто нарочно поднявшись выше от горизонта и заняв более удобную позицию для наблюдения за его грехопадением.

Вернувшись в Англию, Ремус снял квартиру в Эрлс-Корте.

Мисс Кричер помогла ему с переездом. Глупость, конечно, но он не мог пока найти в себе сил поехать и самостоятельно вывезти из дома, который на протяжении стольких лет привык считать своим, личные вещи.

— Если хотите, мистер Люпин, я буду приезжать к вам раз в неделю и помогать по хозяйству, — сложив руки на сумочке и держа спину идеально прямо, словно на приеме у королевы, предложила мисс Кричер. — Мало ли, какие-то постирушки, пыль вытереть, вещички разложить по местам, вы ведь редко бываете дома, к тому же человек аккуратный, не то, что некоторые...

Ремус с тоской оглядывал коробки и чемоданы, стоящие посреди комнаты.

— Я ведь к нему не нанималась, поймите меня правильно. Мы ведь с вами договор заключали, так что теперь и ноги моей в его доме не будет. Неблагодарный негодяй. Забыл, сколько вы с ним нянчились, пока он еле живой ползал.

Ремус похлопал мисс Кричер по руке.

— Спасибо, еще раз большое спасибо, мисс Кричер. Мне не хотелось бы вас так утруждать, все-таки дорога не близкая...

— О, пустяки! Чего мне еще делать? А тут и помощь хорошему человеку и какой-никакой дополнительный доход, — не унималась сердобольная мисс Кричер. — Я ведь видела ее, мистер Люпин, да.

В груди у Ремуса все тоскливо сжалось.

— Симпатичная женщина, чего скрывать, вашего возраста, не молоденькая какая-нибудь. Стройная. И одета так прилично. Но слишком хороша для него. Не будет она с ним жить, вот попомните мои слова. Ей мужчина нужен достойный, а не такой кобель и зубоскал. Он-то, представляете, бороду вроде отпустил, во всяком случае, когда я за вещами вашими пришла — весь был заросший. Двери мне открыл, а сам во двор ушел, стыдно, поди, в глаза-то теперь смотреть... Ну, пойду я, мистер Люпин. Я вам позвоню на следующей неделе и договоримся, когда мне приехать.

Оставшись наедине со своими пожитками, Ремус сел в кресло и задумался.

Значит, эта женщина теперь бывает в их доме. Возможно, они даже спят в их постели. Горько усмехнувшись и вспомнив, что ночник с его стороны не работал по меньшей мере полгода, Ремус смутился: она, наверное, решит, что он был даже не в состоянии отремонтировать выключатель. Ей и невдомек будет, что на кнопку опрокинулся бокал с вином, который Ремус нечаянно толкнул рукой в тот момент, когда Сириус засадил ему так, что пришлось искать любой опоры, лишь бы не грохнуться с кровати вниз головой...

Бороду отпустил...

Ему наверняка идет. Иногда Сириус оставлял трехдневную щетину, потом игриво почесывал ее ладонью... А после минета, когда Сириус поднимался, целовал его и утыкался носом в шею, было приятно чувствовать свой запах на его щеке...

«...слишком хороша для него. Не будет она с ним жить, вот попомните мои слова. Ей мужчина нужен достойный, а не такой кобель и зубоскал». «А мне нужен именно он, такой, какой есть, каким был всегда — кобель и зубоскал. С изуродованными ногами и руками, с хрипотцой в смехе, шальной и горячий, страстный, несдержанный, острый на язык, полная моя противоположность!»

В носу подозрительно заломило. Нет, плакать Ремус не станет! Сириус жив и здоров, а предательство — это не повод. В конце концов, Ремус с самого начала знал, что он для Блэка — запасной вариант. Просто после гибели Поттеров расслабился и дал себе право на надежду и веру в то, что второго Джеймса Сириусу не найти, и теперь запасной вариант остался единственным.

С Тонксом они встретились в зоне контроля. Тот радостно пожал протянутую руку.

— Наконец-то, капитан! Шеклболт у нас уже в печенках сидит! С возвращением!

— Спасибо, — Ремус улыбнулся. — Сегодня у нас Москва, обожаю Россию. Хотя и побаиваюсь: по сводкам у них сейчас минус двадцать восемь, а это после Гоа...

— Вас согреет любовь экипажа, — пошутил Тонкс и тут же смутился.

«Он знает», — понял Ремус.

— Тогда я спокоен. Беги, готовься к брифингу, — и он дружелюбно потрепал Тонкса по плечу.

«Как все просто... Главное, не ляпнуть лишнего».

Но, похоже, о разладе с Сириусом знали не только в конторе. Первым вопросом Гарри после того, как Ремус позвонил ему был: «Как ты?». «В порядке», — ответил Ремус, но в процессе разговора почувствовал, что тот явно не удовлетворен ответом и всякий раз надолго задумывается, чтобы не ранить неосторожно оброненным словом.

— Как там Сириус? — решился, наконец, спросить Ремус.

— Думаю, что нормально, — после некоторой паузы сказал Гарри. — Прислал мне денег в подарок.

— О, это здорово, на что собираешься их истратить?

— Куплю гитару.

— Ты уже нашел ту, которой станешь петь серенады под окнами? — улыбнулся Ремус.

— Да. Моей тетке. Она терпеть не может современную музыку, стану ее приучать понемногу.

— А денег хватит? Я тоже мог бы тебе помочь. — Раньше они с Сириусом скидывались на подарки для Гарри.

— Хватит. У тебя сейчас, наверное, много уходит на съемную квартиру?

— Я неплохо зарабатываю. — Ремус с нежностью подумал, что Гарри уже настолько повзрослел, что беспокоится о таких в общем-то непонятных для подростков вещах. — К тому же, когда живешь один и тебя обеспечивают униформой и отчасти питанием... Тогда давай я сам выберу тебе подарок на Рождество, ты не против?

— Конечно, нет! — радостно откликнулся Гарри. — И... Знаешь, Ремус, я в курсе, что вы с Сириусом решили расстаться...

«Вот как?! Это, значит, так он ему объяснил то, что произошло!»

— Но ты не забывай про меня, — продолжил Гарри. — Тебя я тоже очень люблю, и ты для меня всегда будешь близким человеком.

— Спасибо, Гарри. Мне очень важно то, что ты сказал. Значит, до встречи?

— До встречи.

На предрождественскую вечеринку в головном офисе Ремус не попал, был в рейсе. Зато потом, придя получать традиционный мешок с подарком, неожиданно получил еще и кое-какие новости.

— Поздравляю, капитан Люпин, — добродушно улыбаясь, Риддл пожал ему руку. — Я очень рад, что вы работаете с нами. На следующий год мистер Кеттелберн выходит на пенсию, и я подумываю над тем, чтобы сделать вас капитаном эскадрильи, если вы, конечно, не сбежите от нас в «ИзиДжет».

— Почему я должен бежать в «ИзиДжет»? — удивился Ремус.

— Ну как же, когда в одном месте убывает — в другом прибывает. Мистер Блэк тут интересовался, не примем ли мы бортпроводником мисс Розмерту... Простите, забыл ее полное имя. Сейчас она работает в «ИзиДжет». Вот я и заволновался.

Ремус спокойно улыбнулся:

— Не переживайте, сэр. Можете положиться на мою скромность и порядочность.

— Примерно то же самое мне о вас и говорили в качестве рекомендаций. Еще раз благодарю за примерную службу, мистер Люпин. Желаю счастливого Рождества и веселого Нового года.

Розмерта, бортпроводница из «ИзиДжет», вот как. Ремуса подмывало навести справки. Не для чего-то, просто посмотреть на эту счастливицу. Он понимал, что она, должно быть, хороша внешне. И знал, что, увидев ее, не получит облегчения.

В тот день он до безобразия напился в баре неподалеку от дома. Сложив руки перед собой на барной стойке, он лежал, уткнувшись в них лицом, и боролся с желанием позвонить Сириусу. Его останавливала одна только мысль — если эта дамочка сейчас рядом, то ей наверняка будет приятно, что кто-то так убивается по доставшемуся ей куску дерьма.

Всю ночь Ремуса рвало. Под конец ему уже даже не хватало сил чтобы, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, бежать до уборной, сшибая на пути стулья и натыкаясь на углы. Он лежал в туалете возле унитаза и скулил от обиды, бессильной злобы и жалости к себе.

— Чертов Блэк, — ныл он, — хренов, чертов Блэк! Как же ты мог так поступить?.. За что же я тебя так люблю? Как же я тебя ненавижу!

А еще через пару дней выяснилось, что мисс Кричер не привезла его документы. Страховые полисы и талоны на прохождение медкомиссии остались лежать в сейфе, в бывшем кабинете дяди Альфарда. Блэк или забыл про них, или нарочно не сказал, когда та собирала вещи.

Можно было бы дождаться приезда мисс Кричер и, передав ей ключи от дома Сириуса, попросить забрать нужные бумаги, но Ремус прекрасно представлял, что будет, когда та заявится с ключами и попросит отдать документы. Блэк, конечно, мог бы передать их через кого-то, но пройдет еще несколько дней... Словом, Ремус находил тысячи поводов и оправданий, чтобы осмелиться на визит в Виндзор.

Он все рассчитал. Подъехал заранее и остановился на соседней улице так, чтобы заметить отъезд Сириуса. После того, как автомобиль Блэка скрылся из виду, Ремус подождал еще полчаса, на случай, если тот вдруг что-то забыл.

Когда он отпирал дверь, то испытывал странное чувство волнения, может быть, что-то схожее ощущают воры, посягающие на чужое добро?

Войдя в прихожую, а после в гостиную, он огляделся. В доме совершенно ничего не изменилось. Было даже довольно чисто. Возможно, эта мадам — Розмерта — теперь наводит здесь порядок?

Пройдя в кабинет, Ремус остановился у сейфа и ввел пароль. Бумаги лежали нетронутыми там, где он оставил их полгода назад.

Перебирая файлы, Ремус бегло осматривался по сторонам, он вспоминал, не забыл ли еще чего-нибудь важного, и одновременно с этим хотел увидеть и боялся заметить какие-то глобальные изменения, например, женскую одежду.

Поднявшись в спальню, он распахнул дверцы гардероба — нет. Никаких примет пребывания здесь еще кого-то, кроме Сириуса. Его куртки, костюмы, рубашки... и запах!

Ремус жадно вдохнул привычный дух. От нахлынувших эмоций голова пошла кругом. Он схватил одну из рубашек и уткнулся в нее лицом. Господи! Сколько раз, день за днем, год за годом он засыпал и просыпался с этим запахом! Сколько раз его со спины обхватывали покрытые уродливыми рубцами шрамов руки? Сколько раз он хихикал, лежа в этой постели, когда Сириус, нырнув под одеяло с головой, щекотно лизал его в паху. Сколько раз подушки летели на пол, когда они валились поперек кровати, страстно целуясь и, не в силах уже полностью раздеться, занимались любовью в наспех приспущенных штанах?

Неожиданно зазвонил телефон. И, надо сказать, очень вовремя, чтобы Ремус успел очнуться до того, как интуитивно его рука полезла бы за пояс брюк.

Теперь ему вдруг показалось, что он действительно не только похабник, но и преступник, незаконно проникший в чужой дом.

Второпях засунув вешалку с рубашкой в шкаф, Ремус схватил бумаги и бросился вниз.

Телефон продолжал трезвонить, он, словно сторожевой пес, гнал его прочь, своим пронзительным звуком заставляя затравленно озираться и нервничать.

— Мисс Кричер, это я, Ремус! — Несколько минут спустя Ремус аккуратно постучал в дверь мисс Кричер.

— Ох, мистер Люпин, доброго утра! А я шла от молочника, гляжу — ваша машина перед домом, думаю — не стану заходить, мало ли чего, позвоню для начала, но к телефону никто не подошел...

— Вы очень тактичны, — не без иронии заметил Ремус, но мисс Кричер, похоже, этого не уловила. — Сириуса нет дома, я зашел забрать кое-какие бумаги из сейфа. А на звонок ответить мне посчиталось неприличным, все-таки теперь это не мой дом... Вот ключи, мисс Кричер, если вас не затруднит, передайте их мистеру Блэку, когда он вернется.

— Конечно, конечно, без проблем.

— Благодарю. И... Приезжайте на той неделе, сразу после Нового года, я улетаю первого января в семнадцать сорок, если вы приедете к полудню, то я успею вам все показать, и у вас будет время закончить до моего возвращения. Дубликат ключей я вам оставлю.

— Конечно, мистер Люпин! Желаю вам счастливого Рождества! Пусть Господь услышит мои молитвы и подарит вам радость!

Вечером Ремус решил прогуляться по Эрлс-Корту. Вездесущее праздничное настроение, рождественская суета и улыбки на лицах прохожих отвлекали от грустных мыслей. Купив бутылку вина и яблоки, Ремус бродил по улицам и думал, что Розмерта, должно быть, сегодня получит прекрасный подарок, как-никак, первое Рождество вдвоем. Когда-то на их первое Рождество он получил от Сириуса роскошное издание «Истории мировой гражданской авиации». Сам он тогда подарил Блэку вертолет на пульте дистанционного управления. Всю ночь они забавлялись тем, что запускали его в темное, набухшее дождевыми облаками небо, и Сириус шутил, что для этой крохи всегда стоит «улетная» погода...

Вернувшись домой продрогшим, но уже вполне спокойным и даже довольным, Ремус откупорил бутылку, вымыл яблоки и завалился на диван, переключая каналы в поисках чего-нибудь интересного. И тут в дверь позвонили.

Недоумевая, он пошел открывать и, распахнув дверь, замер. На пороге стоял Сириус.

— Привет. Можно войти?

Ремус посторонился, впуская его в квартиру.

— Твоя драгоценная мисс Кричер передала мне ключи, спасибо.

Сириус оперся спиной о стену. На автомате Ремус запер дверь.

— Это она сказала тебе адрес?

— Разумеется. Успокойся, я ее не пытал, просто сказал, что ты забыл взять еще кое-что очень важное.

— А на самом деле? — Ремус отметил, что вовсе никакой бороды Сириус не отпустил, просто поддерживал легкую небритость, видимо, Розмерте это нравилось.

— А на самом деле заехал пожелать тебе счастливого Рождества.

Еще мгновение они смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом Сириус, похоже, не выдержал. Обхватив голову Ремуса ладонями, он жадно приник открытым ртом к его губам. Шумно дыша и постанывая, они целовались, тесно прижимаясь друг к другу.

— У тебя кровать-то есть? — хриплым шепотом поинтересовался Сириус.

— Нет, я сплю прямо тут, на полу, — едва успел вставить шутку в перерыве между поцелуями Ремус.

— Окей...

Сняв куртку, Сириус бросил ее на пол прихожей и встал на колени. Приспустив на Ремусе штаны и мимолетно облизнувшись, он коснулся влажными губами набухшей головки. Ремус негромко охнул от остроты нахлынувших ощущений.

Прохладные ладони Сириуса сжимали его ягодицы, контраст с жарким языком, щекотавшим уздечку, кружил голову.

— Еще, еще, — просил Ремус.

Сириус наблюдал за ним, не выпуская члена изо рта, всасывая его почти до самого основания.

— Ох, остановись, а то я сейчас кончу!

Сириус поднялся. Ответив на глубокий, долгий поцелуй, Ремус ощутил солоноватый привкус собственного тела.

— Пойдем на кровать?

Согласно кивнув и неловко прыгая, на ходу стараясь стянуть штаны и футболку, Ремус направился в спальню. Он слышал, как Сириус раздевается, идя следом за ним.

— Маловат аэродром для двойного приземления, — хмыкнул Блэк, голой задницей присаживаясь на постель и стягивая сапоги.

— Не забывай, что я ас...

Ремус улегся на спину и потянул Сириуса на себя. Пальцы на ногах были ледяными. Видимо, почувствовав это, с трогательной заботой тот сжал их в ладонях и снова вобрал ртом напряженно торчащий член Ремуса.

— Иди ко мне... — заставляя Сириуса приподняться, Ремус опустился чуть пониже и раздвинул ноги.

Сириус двигался размашистыми ритмичными толчками; сдерживая стоны, он крепко прикусывал нижнюю губу. Они смотрели друг на друга, будто любуясь и млея от сознания, что каждый из них делает другого счастливым. Ремус видел, как на скулах у Сириуса выступил едва заметный румянец — верный признак выхода на финишную прямую.

— Давай, давай... — повторял он, словно мантру.

Сириус наклонился, его язык мягко, но настойчиво толкнулся Ремусу в рот. Он обхватил его губами и принялся сосать, слюна и горячее дыхание смешались...

Сперма несколькими мощными толчками выплеснулась Ремусу на живот; Сириус, похоже, тоже решил больше не сдерживаться: глядя, как его член ныряет в узкий проход между ягодиц Ремуса, он коротко простонал. Ремус обхватил его бедра ногами и почувствовал, как Сириус едва ощутимо вздрагивает, спуская в него.

Некоторое время они лежали молча, переводя дыхание, обнявшись на узкой для двоих кровати.

— Счастливого Рождества, — прошептал Сириус и чмокнул Ремуса в щеку.

Ремус улыбнулся.

— Я приехал домой, стал переодеваться, смотрю — рубашка в шкафу висит черт-те как...

Ремус смущенно уткнулся Сириусу в плечо.

— И тут припрыгала эта кикимора с ключами...

— Она пожелала мне радости в Рождество, думаешь, это совпадение?

— Не знаю. Если это была действительно радость, то — почему нет?.. Ладно, я пойду.

Сириус рывком поднялся. Ремусу мгновенно сделалось холодно и неуютно.

— Куда?

Сириус промолчал. Выворачивая и натягивая вещи, он старался не смотреть Ремусу в глаза.

— Значит, мы с ней поменялись местами? Теперь ты станешь украдкой бегать ко мне? А слать тебе сообщения и звонить тайком я могу?

— Ремус, — Сириус застегнул молнию на джинсах и присел на кровать, — вот, что я тебе скажу... Не дави на меня. И ее не трогай своими колкими замечаниями, она тут вообще ни при чем... И мне хорошо с ней. Извини, я понимаю, что слышать это неприятно, но раз уж так и есть? Пока тебя не было, все это время, после того, как ты ушел, я много думал. Обо всем. И ты прав, я действительно люблю тебя. Мне тебя не хватает. Я скучаю по тебе. Думаешь, я из-за рубашки приехал? Я видел твою машину на соседней улице. Ее из окна спальни прекрасно было заметно. Я думал, что ты приехал поговорить, подождал — ты не пришел. Тогда я понял, что ты что-то забыл. Что нарочно ждешь, чтобы я свалил из дома, не хочешь со мной встречаться. Я отъехал, да. А потом пешком прошел обратно и все прикидывал: взять сейчас и войти, посмотреть, что ты там делаешь...

Сцепив пальцы в замок, Сириус уткнулся в них подбородком и замолчал.

В груди Ремуса жарко горело желание прижать его к себе — подобраться со спины и обнять, привычно, как раньше, как всегда, но сейчас он никак не мог решится на это.

— Что мне делать, Ремус? Скажи, что мне делать? Ты ведь такой правильный и всегда все знаешь...

— Я тоже люблю тебя. И хочу быть с тобой. Чтобы ты ни выбрал, к какому бы решению ни пришел — я всегда буду рядом. Даже если ты женишься на ней. Просто предупреди ее, что у тебя есть любовник. Это обидно, конечно, но не смертельно. К этому привыкаешь. Я же привык к твоим похождениям.

Сириус покачал головой:

— Она не ты. Она даже отказалась переезжать ко мне...

— Потому что мы жили там вдвоем? — аккуратно спросил Ремус.

— Да.

«Ты смотри, какая!»

— Продай дом и купи новый. Сделай все так, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Ты этого заслуживаешь, поверь.

— Знаешь, чего я на самом деле заслуживаю? Хук в челюсть. — Сириус улыбнулся и, сжав ладонь Ремуса в кулак, несильно двинул ею себе по лицу. — Ну, давай! Как в кино: первое правило «Бойцовского клуба»...

— Я не могу.

«Слабак! А Джеймс Поттер смог бы!»

— А я могу, — тихо сказал Сириус и, извернувшись, ткнул Ремуса кулаком в район солнечного сплетения, с легкой улыбкой вышибая сознание вместе с дыханием...

* * *

«Я занят. Перезвоню позже».

Ремус едва сдержался, чтобы не взвыть.

— Черт тебя побери, Сириус, — шептал он, натягивая кроссовки, и, как был в домашней одежде, побежал в гараж.

Непрогретый двигатель затроил, и автомобиль мелко завибрировал. Аккуратно, стараясь не газовать, Ремус сдал задом на проезжую часть. Стрелка тахометра дрогнула и упала до тысячи ста оборотов.

Мысленно извиняясь перед машиной за такое варварское поведение, Ремус медленно тронулся.

«Свечи бы поменять...»

Пощелкав клавишей на руле, Ремус перебрал все настроенные радиостанции — везде транслировалась музыка.

Перед глазами всплыла утренняя сцена прощания с Гарри. Не зря Ремусу показалось, что все было как-то трагично.

Он снова нажал кнопку вызова на телефоне.

Что же за день сегодня такой, никому не дозвониться? Взяли же все манеру не отвечать!

_«Телефон недоступен. Скорее всего, он его просто выключил». — «Или разбил». — «Ты бы поступил именно так, верно? Что за ребячество, я не понимаю?»_

Ремус вывернул на шоссе и разогнал автомобиль, одновременно вспоминая мельчайшие детали нынешнего утра: звук пробуксовки, с которой Сириус отъезжал с гостевой парковки, взмах руки уходящего в зону контроля Гарри, неприязненную ухмылку Снейпа...

 

Когда он очнулся, Сириус стоял на кровати на коленях и прижимал его к себе. Резкая боль в груди, вдох и вдруг — точно вынырнул из воды — кашель и еще один судорожный, крохотный глоток воздуха...

— Ремус! Черт! Прости меня! Я и не думал, что так... Не рассчитал... Прости!

Ремус попытался сесть, голова все еще кружилась, и перед глазами была муть, но он уже мог дышать, хотя любое движение сопровождалось приступом острой боли.

— Вытяни руки вперед и обопрись, вот так... Господи, прости меня, я и в самом деле не предполагал, что так получится... Прости...

Сириус выглядел испуганным не на шутку.

— Воды? Может, открыть окно? Ремус?

Он отрицательно качнул головой. Боль медленно утихала, похоже, удар прошел по касательной, а может, Ремус просто успел вовремя сгруппироваться и увернуться? Он не помнил.

— Черт, как же я перетрухал! — На лбу Сириуса выступила испарина. — Ремус! Черт! Я ведь хотел просто пошутить! Господи, как ты меня напугал!

Сириус прижал Ремуса к себе, отчего боль в груди снова стала почти нестерпимой, и он застонал:

— Не надо...

— Извини-извини... Я просто перепугался! Ты как вырубился и губы посинели... Буквально несколько секунд, но, понимаешь, я вдруг испугался, подумал... Вдруг ты умрешь?

Едва ощутимо дотрагиваясь до груди, Ремус покосился на Сириуса, тот был бледен и у него тряслись руки, которые он потирал, словно не зная, как с ними управиться. Стараясь не делать резких движений, Ремус осторожно накрыл их ладонью:

— Тебе полегчало?

— Что? Мне?! Я-то в порядке. Как ты? Может, вызвать доктора? Как я мог так?! Идиот! Совершенно не рассчитал... Шутник, дебил...

— В итоге тебе стало легче? — снова спросил Ремус, не выпуская из-под ладони ледяные руки Сириуса.

— Черт, Ремус, мне ужасно стыдно! Прости меня... Я не хотел так. Хотел просто пошутить... Прости. Я не хотел причинить тебе такую боль, я ведь люблю тебя!

Ремус усмехнулся.

— Почему тебе, чтобы понять, что ты кого-то любишь, нужно обязательно увидеть страдания этого человека? — произнеся это шепотом, Ремус увидел, как Сириус оторопел. Некоторое время они смотрели друг другу в глаза, после чего Сириус высвободил руки, стянул с себя рубашку и накинул Ремусу на плечи.

— Погоди, посиди пока так, я найду, чем тебя укрыть...

— Одеяло в шкафу, — едва слышно подсказал Ремус. Говорить было все еще мучительно тяжело, слава Богу, что муть перед глазами практически исчезла и головокружение прошло.

Примерно час спустя Ремус лежал на кровати, укрытый одеялом, и прислушивался к едва различимому голосу Сириуса. Судя по всему, тот был в кухне и наверняка по телефону объяснялся со своей Розмертой.

— Ты не спишь? — спросил Сириус, заглянув в спальню через несколько минут. В руках у него была кружка, от которой поднимался легкий пар. — Вот, я звонил доктору, он сказал напоить тебя крепким сладким чаем.

— Спасибо.

— Давай, помогу тебе сесть. — Поставив кружку на пол, Сириус устроил подушку таким образом, чтобы Ремусу было удобно опереться на нее спиной. — Пей.

Ремус принял протянутую кружку.

— Спасибо. Со мной уже все в порядке, можешь идти.

— Не пойду. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока лично не смогу убедиться, что ты в норме и получил допуск к полету.

— То есть, если я получу допуск к полету, ты уйдешь? Тогда держи кружку и двинь мне еще раз. И посильнее. — Ремус улыбнулся.

Сириус рассмеялся.

Когда с чаем было покончено, он убрал кружку и, устроившись рядом, провел ладонью по щеке Ремуса.

— Прости меня.

Ремус моргнул в знак согласия.

Аккуратно, чтобы ненароком не причинить страданий, Сириус обнял Ремуса, прижался и закрыл глаза.

В эту ночь они вместе не ночевали в их спальне.

* * *

— Хитроу, Рэйнбоу Эйр Ар-восемь, заход на посадку. Нам нужна удлиненная схема, и вызовите пожарный расчет, у нас течет топливо.

— Рэйнбоу Эйр Ар-восемь, вас понял, заход по прямой разрешаю, удаление тридцать шесть километров.

— Закрылки на три. Поехали.

Невилл не верил своим ушам. Снейпа как подменили, казалось, что он принял свой экипаж — не как обузу, неучей, болтунов и трусов, а как людей, с которыми он что-то делает сообща.

«А быть может, дело совсем не в нем?»

Невилл, как и все в кокпите, знал, что самолет нестабилен, и прежний Невилл был бы уверен, что Снейп на это знание наплюет. Прежний Снейп, но не этот.

— Тысяча триста пятьдесят метров.

— Посмотрим, на что мы способны.

Снейп выполнял левый крен, будто входя в створ полосы. Невилл вцепился в подлокотники кресла, как глупый, напуганный желтой прессой пассажир.

— Плохое управление по крену, мы потеряли шестьдесят пять процентов управления, — объявил Снейп. Невилл не сомневался, что он произнес это не для команды авиаследователей, а для них, для экипажа.

Время текло медленно, как густой сироп, и тошнило так же, как от сиропа. Вязкое, неприятное чувство. Второго шанса у экипажа уже не будет, у самолета и пассажиров — тоже.

Когда Невилл был маленьким и летал вместе с бабушкой, ему казалось, что посадка длится невероятно долго. Не просто минуты, нет, четверть часа с того момента, как пропадут под крылом низкие облака, а может, и полчаса. Став пилотом, он убедился, что это всего лишь иллюзия — пять, семь минут, иногда меньше. Только время словно бы замедляется, небо не хочет отпускать самолет.

Смерть не хочет отпускать своих жертв.

У них будет только одна попытка выровнять самолет по осевой линии полосы.

— Гидравлика шасси отключена.

Невилл вздрогнул. Он не слышал, как Снейп отдал команду выпустить шасси, и слова Гарри шарахнули под дых.

— Гидравлика шасси отключена, подтверждаю, — повторил Снейп, и сомнений больше не оставалось.

Как и шансов.

Все.

Это конец.


	5. Landing

— Том, не молчи.

Рабастан был растерян. Такого Тома Риддла он не видел еще никогда, это был странный Риддл — опустошенный, подавленный, словно смертельно раненный. Он не должен был быть таким и потому пугал.

Риддл поднял голову.

— Том, это еще не конец.

— Не конец, — хмыкнул Риддл. — Не конец, да, Басти, ты прав.

Он вскочил, уставившись на стол, куда Рабастан выгреб содержимое мусорной корзины. Какое-то время Риддл так и смотрел на бумаги, и вдруг, захохотав, как умалишенный, сгреб их, будто обнял, и резко подкинул вверх.

— Не конец! Ха-ха-ха! Не конец, Лестрейндж, да! Гребаный мудила Филч объебал меня как последнего лоха! Ха-ха-ха! Не конец!

Рабастан молча наблюдал за этой веселой истерикой. Он представил себя на месте Риддла и понял, что их разделяет только одно...

Риддл умел жить. Не любил, наверное, нет, просто умел. Нищеброд, подкидыш, приютский крысеныш, он выгрызал себе место среди Лестрейнджей и Блэков, среди Гриндельвальдов. Он рисковал, играл, ставя на карту все, что у него было, и даже все, чего у него еще не было. Брал кредит, закладывая собственную жизнь и зная, что один неверный шаг — и всему крышка. Одно неверное движение — и он полетит в пропасть. Или его подтолкнут те, от кого он меньше всего ожидал подлости.

От Рабастана Лестрейнджа Тома Риддла отличало одно: Рабастан Лестрейндж ни на минуту не забывал, что предатель не имеет клейма социальной страты. Он ждал удара с любой стороны и почти стал предателем сам.

Том Риддл считал, что со ступени ниже, которую он сам давным-давно покинул, до него не дотянутся. Ошибка, которую так часто совершают люди, сделавшие сами себя.

«Руди, ты расчеты опять в корзину выкинул? Филч на досуге начитается, еще инфаркт хватит старика».

Том Риддл сам не знал, как он был прав в своей дежурной шутке, одной из тех, за которые его так любили коллеги, инвесторы, подчиненные. Харизматичный, рисковый Том Риддл.

Как был доверчивым мальчишкой, так и остался им до сих пор.

— Том, перестань! — Рабастан подскочил к нему и тряхнул за плечи. — Хватит!

— Смейся, Басти, ублюдок! Вы все — Лестрейнджи, Блэки — торжествуете! Ха-ха-ха!

Рабастан вспомнил Вальбургу Блэк и ее тоскливую племянницу Цисси, зажмурился, коротко размахнулся и влепил Риддлу пощечину. Получилось не так весомо, как у миссис Блэк, но Риддл тотчас замолк, потирая щеку.

Рабастан ожидал, что Риддл кинется в драку, но тот только кивнул, покачал головой и сказал:

— Спасибо.

— Что? — опешил Рабастан.

— Спасибо, — повторил Риддл. — За все. И за Филча, и... — он усмехнулся и указал на побитое лицо. — И за это. Черт, я знаю теперь, на кого мне можно положиться.

Рабастан помолчал. Это были странные и неожиданные слова.

— Что ты с ним сделаешь?

— С Филчем? — Риддл поморщился. — Ничего... просто уволю. Ни к чему ему знать, что я... ты его раскусил.

— Гриндельвальду так спокойнее?

— Да, кстати! — Риддл досадливо дернул плечом и поискал взглядом телефон. Рабастан понимающе протянул ему свой. — Что это был за дерьмовый канал? Я намерен нагреть его на хорошие деньги.

— Белла сотрет их в по...

Телефон зазвонил где-то в ворохе бумаг, и оба — и Риддл, и Рабастан — бросились извлекать его из-под завалов. Риддл успел первым.

— Алло?

Его лицо стало каменным, только губы чуть задрожали. Рабастан задержал дыхание. Риддл не ставил мелодии на отдельных абонентов, и оставалось только гадать, кто и насколько скверные новости принес.

— Они совершают посадку, — наконец объявил Риддл, завершив вызов. — Басти, пошли. Ты мне нужен.

* * *

Ремус чрезвычайно редко сам водил машину. Как-то не складывалось. До аэропорта предпочитал добираться общественным транспортом, из рейса возвращался служебным трансфером, по другим надобностям предпочитал такси. После кресла пилота на водительском сидении было неуютно: слишком тесно, слишком низко, слишком близко к остальным участникам движения. А Ремус привык к роскоши кокпита. Его не пугали сотни тумблеров и переключателей, мигающие индикаторы, десятки рычагов и кнопок. Среди всего этого многообразия он был куда более в своей тарелке, нежели в аскетичной простоте салона автомобиля.

За те двадцать минут, что он провел в наземном рейсе Виндзор-Хитроу, он устал больше, чем за одиннадцатичасовой перелет Лондон — Пекин.

Красный «Эвок» стоял на парковке. Значит, скорее всего, Сириус был в офисе.

Ремус почти бежал по пустынным коридорам. Пару раз его запоздало окликнули приветствиями, видимо, сотрудники не сразу узнавали в нем, одетом сейчас в серый спортивный костюм и утепленный жилет, капитана Люпина.

Перед дверью Сириуса он на секунду остановился. Глубокий вдох и выдох. Что бы он ни увидел сейчас, в каком бы состоянии ни застал Сириуса, от него потребуется вся годами и стрессами тренированная выдержка.

Сириус сидел в кресле перед ноутбуком, задумчиво уткнув подбородок в кулак. В первый момент он лишь устало скосил взгляд на звук открывшейся двери, но мгновение спустя, узнав Ремуса, поднялся.

Слова оказались не нужны. Молчаливый диалог был красноречивее тысячи фраз.

Ремус подошел к столу и заглянул в монитор.

— Если все это правда, то они идут на посадку...

Ремус почувствовал руку Сириуса на своем плече и в ответ накрыл ее ладонью.

— Что за черт?..

Судя по сообщениям отчета, посадка происходила, но каким загадочным образом она происходила — Ремус понять не мог.

Бессмысленно было говорить что-то вроде: «Все будет хорошо» или «Они успешно сядут, вот увидишь, они справятся». В этом случае банальной и пустой оказывалась даже фраза: «Надежда умирает последней».

Все, что им оставалось — это обняться взглядами, крепко вцепиться друг в друга глазами, не ища при этом поддержки, а отдавая ее. Сколько раз это помогало им в самых сложных, в самых, казалось бы, безвыходных ситуациях. Именно это давало обоим понять, что они по-настоящему близки.

* * *

— Гидравлика шасси все еще отключена.

Гарри повторил еще раз, не веря ни себе, ни монитору и понимая, какая это глупость. Никто не поправит его и не скажет, что он неверно считывает показания приборов.

Автоматическая система выпуска шасси была повреждена, они могли снять шасси с замков только вручную и надеяться, что те сами встанут на место.

— Выпускаете шасси, Поттер?

— Подтверждаю.

Удивительное дело — уверенность Снейпа его успокаивала, и Гарри давно забыл про все, что думал об этом человеке, про все свои подозрения, ненависть, выросшую из каких-то старых историй, полузабытых, полустертых, утерявших правду за давностью лет.

Гарри мог бы себе напомнить, что именно Снейп был одним из подозреваемых в смерти его родителей, что именно из-за него, из-за необходимости выяснить истину, он рассорился с Сириусом. Но он этого не сделал. Не то чтобы этому было не время, просто...

«Он слишком умен для такой невероятной глупости».

Нужно было всего две минуты, чтобы шасси встали на место. Самые долгие две минуты в жизни каждого из них, и за эти две минуты, отделявшие самолет от верной гибели, Гарри вспоминал все, что происходило в кокпите за этот день.

И все, что происходило, если и не было, то, по крайней мере, казалось правильным. Если бы Гарри не знал, как много поставил на карту мистер Риддл, как важен этот злосчастный рейс, он мог бы предположить, что все, до последнего отказа, тщательно срежиссировано. И там, на земле, все контролирует Сириус, а здесь, в небе, — Снейп. Капитан Снейп.

И, конечно, если бы не эти шасси.

И не восемьсот пассажиров.

Гарри переводил взгляд с наручных часов на монитор.

Двадцать секунд.

Тридцать пять.

Пятьдесят.

Минута десять.

Там, внизу, ждали их возвращения. Сириус, Ремус, весельчаки Уизли, холодная и надменная миссис Лестрейндж, вечно смурной Рабастан Лестрейндж, старик Эйб Дамблдор, даже говнюк Грейбек...

Минута двадцать пять.

А еще их ждали тысячи людей. Родные и близкие тех, кто был сейчас на борту, ждали, даже если не знали, что ждать, быть может, не имеет смысла, — да, конечно, не знали! Но это незнание не мешало им ждать.

Минута сорок.

Ждал весь аэропорт.

Минута пятьдесят.

Весь мир, если этот гребаный сраный мир знал, что с ними сейчас происходит, если ему вообще было до них дело. Но Гарри почему-то был уверен, что было, и на какой-то момент блядский мир забыл о вечной погоне за мнимыми, ничего не стоящими ценностями.

Две минуты.

— Все шасси вышли.

— Подтверждаю, — произнес Снейп, и Гарри был готов поклясться — он торжествовал.

Гарри прислушался, не веря Снейпу и монитору, но веря небу и самолету: шум в воздухе изменился, он стал таким, какой бывает при выпущенных шасси.

До касания полосы оставалось две минуты.

— Следите за скоростью, Поттер, — напомнил Снейп уже в своей привычной манере, будто потеряв где-то слово «недоумок».

— Хорошо. Немного медленней.

Снейп регулировал тягу, чтобы касание полосы произошло на как можно меньшей из возможных скоростей, и самолет было легче остановить. Гарри сжимал и разжимал кулаки — ему нестерпимо захотелось то ли ударить по монитору, чтобы он перестал издеваться над ними, то ли по физиономии Снейпа.

Ни один человек его еще так не раздражал и одновременно не вызывал восхищения. Это было вне воли и вне контроля, и Гарри не понимал, как ему реагировать, и какому из чувств отдаться: ненависти или восторгу, близкому к преклонению.

Они почти выжили — благодаря Снейпу. Невероятно...

— Низкая скорость, не настолько же! — неожиданно для себя самого рявкнул на Снейпа Гарри и почувствовал, как останавливается сердце: самолет оказался близок к порогу сваливания.

Снейп ничего не ответил, только чуть увеличил тягу: скорость на пять километров больше — и лайнер выкатится за пределы полосы, на два километра меньше — и он преодолеет порог сваливания.

Гарри сидел и смертельно завидовал пассажирам, ничего не знавшим о том, что творится в кокпите. Впереди уже была видна полоса, и он знал, что возможности удержать самолет в створе у них ограничены.

— Хитроу, какой ветер у земли?

— Сто семьдесят градусов, девять километров в час.

— Все готовы? — спросил Снейп и снова обратился к диспетчерам: — Подтвердите наличие пожарных расчетов.

— Тридцать метров.

Гарри словно видел себя со стороны: человек, бесстрастно считающий расстояние до собственной могилы.

— Пятнадцать. Двенадцать. Девять. Шесть.

Сигнал предупредил о низкой скорости.

«Индусы, кажется, сжигают своих покойников... Лондон — Дели... вот и прилетели».

— Три.

Самолет коснулся полосы.

Гарри знал, что один реверсор тяги потерян, половина интерцепторов не работает, и на одних элеронах нельзя эффективно затормозить. Каждая секунда — восемьдесят метров полосы, и скорость не снижалась.

— Тормоза!..

Аэропорт мелькал перед глазами, и Гарри вдавливал ноги в пол кокпита с такой нечеловеческой силой...

...словно хотел помочь капитану остановить самый большой самолет на земле.

А380 застыл на той же полосе, с которой вылетел чуть больше часа назад, с запасом сто пятьдесят метров.

К самолету спешили машины пожарной службы.

* * *

Сириус сидел, молча уставившись в монитор, его ладони были сложены перед лицом словно в молитве.

В кабинет вошли мистер Риддл и Рабастан Лестрейндж.

— О, капитан Люпин, — с выражением приятного удивления в голосе воскликнул Риддл, — очень благородно с вашей стороны!

— Добрый день, сэр, примите мои соболезнования по поводу самолета. — Ремус пожал вошедшим руки.

— Пустяки. Самолет это пустяки, меня куда больше волнуют люди на борту, — на лице Риддла появилось выражение озабоченного милосердия.

Сириус — незаметно для Риддла, но очевидно для Ремуса — закатил глаза, словно говоря: «Да уж, размер выплат был бы несравним...».

Ремус улыбнулся и кивнул, в расчете, что каждый из ждущих от него реакции растолкует этот жест по-своему.

— Как считаете, капитан, какой процент ответственности лежит на первом пилоте? Что вы вообще можете сказать об этом происшествии? Никто, кроме вас, не ориентируется в этом лучше, даже мистер Блэк. — Риддл изящно сел в кресло рядом с Сириусом и вполне целомудренно положил тому руку на плечо. Но Ремус вдруг ощутил укол ревности.

— Мне трудно дать однозначную оценку, сэр, — мстительно изображая замешательство и пожимая плечами, ответил Ремус и спрятал ладони в карманы жилета. — Судя по отчетам, экипаж вполне мог оценить ситуацию, как полный... конец.

Риддл рассмеялся. Рабастан в недоумении обернулся.

— Я просто вспомнил, как мистер Блэк час назад сказал нам практически то же самое, но в куда более крепких выражениях!

Ремус с нежностью посмотрел на Сириуса. Тот усмехнулся и в излюбленном жесте откинулся на спинку кресла, Риддлу пришлось убрать руку с его плеча.

— Капитан Снейп — пилот высокого класса, думаю, вы можете быть уверены в квалифицированности и оправданности его действий, — закончил Ремус.

— Значит, позже нам предстоит участие в увлекательном расследовании!

Ремус немного восхитился выдержкой Риддла: проект с оглушительным треском вылетел в трубу, а тому все нипочем.

— Слава богу, наконец-то к нам присоединился настоящий профессионал! Рад приветствовать, капитан Люпин! — с порога воскликнул вошедший в кабинет Родольфус Лестрейндж и с нескрываемым удовольствием пожал Ремусу руку.

— Да, адекватного эксперта нам очень недоставало, — улыбнулась входящая следом Беллатрикс.

— Боюсь, миссис Лестрейндж, вы переоцениваете мое участие. Эксплуатация и знание конструктивных особенностей этой машины все-таки немного разные вещи, — Ремус скромно наклонил голову.

— Однако наш знаток конструктивных особенностей уже сто раз похоронил лайнер, — пробормотал Рабастан, впрочем, довольно громко, чтобы быть услышанным.

— Басти, мне надоели твои намеки! — сорвался Сириус.

— Тогда почему они не объявляют эвакуацию?! У них отказали аварийные трапы? Что-то не так в салоне? — Рабастан, словно ожидая подобной реакции, пошел в наступление.

— Думаю, они опасаются возгорания, — спокойно ответил Ремус на вопросительный взгляд Риддла. — У них течет топливо. Я бы тоже задержал эвакуацию. Пока люди на борту, пока не открыты люки, командир судна несёт единоличную ответственность за любое принимаемое решение. Капитан Снейп действует исключительно верным способом.

— То есть вы бы поступили так же? — Риддл явно искал подтверждения своим словам. Ремус почувствовал, что жестоко будет обмануть его ожидания.

— Это зависело бы от обстоятельств, — пытаясь убрать из тона излишнюю беспощадность, ответил он. Все-таки в этой ситуации милосердие было неуместно.

На столе Сириуса зазвонил телефон. Пока он отвечал односложно, в кабинете стояла гробовая тишина.

— Значит, они не могут этого сделать, что за глупости?! — сердито произнес Сириус.

— Видимо, их тоже интересует отложенная эвакуация, — самодовольно заявил Рабастан.

— Тише! — перебил его Сириус и снова сосредоточился на телефонном разговоре. — У них повреждены системы отключения. Да. Просто заливайте его водой! Да! Да. Отбой.

— Что? — первым успел спросить Родольфус.

— Первый двигатель не останавливается. Система показывает, и с борта сообщают, что отключили питание, а пожарные утверждают, что тот работает в полную силу.

— Чертовщина какая-то! Словно кто-то проклял этот дьявольский самолет, — Риддл поднялся.

— Как раз это наименее удивительно. Я, кажется, начинаю понимать, откуда взялись все эти сообщения о сбоях...

— Мистер Блэк, могу я воспользоваться вашей кофе-машиной?

— Конечно.

— А капсулы? — Риддл рассеянно огляделся в поисках коробки с кофейными капсулами.

— Должны быть рядом... Закончились, — констатировал Сириус, сминая пустую коробку. — Увы.

— Мистер Лестрейндж, Басти, позвони в приемную, пусть Алекто принесет нам кофе сюда.

— Давай-давай, Басти, поторопись, — Родольфус снисходительно похлопал Рабастана по плечу. Тот, кинув на Риддла недовольный, обиженный взгляд, сел к столу и снял трубку телефона.

— Куда?! — Сириус нажал на рычаг и забрал у Рабастана трубку. — Звони с мобильного!

Вытащив сотовый, Рабастан раздраженно вышел из кабинета.

Риддл и Родольфус принялись допытываться, что же, по подозрениям Сириуса, произошло с самолетом. Ремус посчитал, что не стоит вмешиваться, в конце концов, исход этого дела уже ясен, если удастся избежать возгорания — лайнер разберут по винтикам. Но начнут, безусловно, с бортовых самописцев. Интересно, предоставят ли им доступ к записи? Было бы любопытно узнать, что происходило в кокпите...

— Скажите честно, Ремус, вы испытываете облегчение, что находитесь сейчас не на борту самолета? — Беллатрикс встала рядом с Ремусом.

— Миссис Лестрейндж, если бы не обстоятельства, я бы должен был обидеться. Это выглядит как журналистская провокация.

Ремус нарочно ответил в тон Беллатрикс, немного понизив голос. Та вопросительно приподняла брови.

— Я поясню. По-вашему выходит, будто я настолько беспристрастен к происходящему, что мое поведение заставляет вас сомневаться, или хуже того, подозревать в чем-то. Но это, скорее, вопрос профессиональной этики, привычки, если хотите. Когда ты много лет берешь на себя фактически ежедневную ответственность за сотни человеческих жизней — рано или поздно учишься сдерживать эмоции, полагаясь исключительно на хладнокровный расчет. Чтобы вам было понятнее: вы могли бы с тем же успехом спросить у хирурга, ампутирующего ногу больному анаэробной гангреной, сочувствует ли он своему пациенту? Речь здесь идет не об эмоциях. Именно они зачастую являются основной причиной провала любого серьезного дела. Поверьте.

Беллатрикс внимательно посмотрела Ремусу в глаза.

«Она неспроста задала мне этот вопрос. И ответом моим она удовлетворена... Что-то тут произошло... Что-то случилось, пока меня не было. И это касается не только происшествия с лайнером...»

— Простите, — улыбнулась вдруг Беллатрикс. — Подозрительность, эгоизм и неумение быть благодарными — наши семейные черты.

Ремус хотел было галантно объявить, что он не обижен, но Беллатрикс коротко тронула его за руку.

— Я знаю того, кто искренне и по-настоящему счастлив, что вы сейчас здесь, а не на борту этого злополучного самолета. Разве что признаться в этом будет выше его моральных сил. И дело тут не в хладнокровии. Просто в этом случае тот человек перестанет быть самим собой, а оно вам надо?

* * *

Невилл вышел в салон и закрыл за собой дверь кокпита. Это была уже совершенно ненужная мера безопасности — покинуть самолет никто не мог, поднять его в воздух — тоже. Но правила есть правила, и так только что сказал ему Снейп.

— Почему вы нас не выпускаете?

За рукав Невилла схватила та самая ухоженная леди, которая была увлечена своим малышом, пока самолет находился на грани гибели. Сейчас же она смотрела строго и укоризненно, как будто бы Невилл мог что-то решить.

— Это распоряжение капитана воздушного судна, мэм, — с уверенной улыбкой сказал Невилл. — Можете быть уверены, что он делает все в интересах вашей безопасности.

Леди отпустила Невилла и поджала губы. Весь ее вид обещал доставить миссис Лестрейндж и ее департаменту массу неприятных минут. То, что она летела в лоукост-салоне, ни о чем не говорило, Невилл был больше чем уверен, что слово «леди» — не просто дань вежливости с его стороны.

Тормозные диски были раскалены почти докрасна, из поврежденного крыла хлестало топливо. Невилл выглянул в иллюминатор — пожарные разливали пену, и это не слишком помогало, потому что они уже разворачивали шланги, чтобы залить водой работающий двигатель. Невилл еле сдержался, чтобы не покачать головой: остановить двигатели не смог бы ни один тропический ливень...

Невилл, морщась, вернулся в кокпит.

— Они заливают водой двигатель, думая, что этим его остановят.

— Идиоты, — буркнул Снейп.

— У них нет другого выхода. — Невилл сел в свое кресло и встретился взглядом с Гарри. — Пока работает двигатель, пожарные не могут заливать топливо.

— Благодарю вас, Лонгботтом, это невероятно важная информация, — совершенно серьезно сказал Снейп, даже не обернувшись. — Что бы я делал без вашей наблюдательности и знаний, ума не приложу.

Невилл едва не вспылил.

— Мы должны начать эвакуацию.

Снейп совершал ошибку, и Невилл это видел. И знал, что не может ему не сказать, и плевать на последствия.

Снейп повернулся.

— На борту восемьсот человек, Лонгботтом, — напомнил он. — При эвакуации из А320 травмы получают до десяти процентов пассажиров. Если вы считаете, что в нашем случае это будет восемьдесят человек, ошибаетесь. У нас две палубы, смело можете увеличивать количество вдвое.

— Почему? — машинально спросил Невилл.

— Потому что эвакуация с верхней палубы без телетрапов невозможна. Начнется давка, хорошо, если не паника, — невозмутимо, как патологоанатом, объяснил Снейп. — Пострадавшие будут при попытке покинуть верхнюю палубу, потом — самолет. Лонгботтом, если мне придется снова быть с вами в одном экипаже, я хотел бы вас попросить не переводить ваш мозг в спящий режим. — И добавил, с усмешкой глядя на Невилла: — Воздух насыщен ядовитыми парами.

— А если они, — Невилл кивнул в сторону искореженного крыла, туда, где сражались с упрямым двигателем пожарные, — если они не справятся? Что тогда?

— Тогда? — переспросил Снейп. — Подумайте сами.

— И вы не станете объявлять эвакуацию?

— Не стану.

Невилл посмотрел на Гарри и понял, что тот ему не союзник.

— Ответственность за жизни пассажиров несет капитан, — тихо сказал Гарри.

— Но полчаса назад он был готов разделить эту ответственность с нами, да, капитан? — крикнул Невилл. — Когда шансы, что нас будут не допрашивать, а слушать, были слишком высоки?

В кокпите повисло молчание.

— Вот оно что, — нарушил тишину Снейп и снова отвернулся к панели управления. — Вы посчитали, Лонгботтом, что я перекладываю ответственность на вас. Что ж, вы почти угадали. — Он будто забыл о пилотах в кокпите, обратившись к диспетчерам: — Пусть попробуют залить двигатель пламегасящей пеной и установят лестницы, они безопаснее трапов... Блэк посоветовал то же самое? Мое ему почтение. Мог бы и раньше сообразить.

Невилл отвернулся.

— Если у них ничего не получится? — упрямо повторил он, когда Снейп закончил обмениваться любезностями с вышкой. — Самолет загорится, и что тогда?

— Тогда? — Снейп пожал плечами. — Лонгботтом, так вот, об ответственности. Рано или поздно и вы, и Поттер начнете карабкаться выше, в то самое кресло, которое сейчас занимаю я. И тогда вы запомните наизусть, что вне зависимости от наличия источников информации, рекомендаций диспетчера службы организации воздушного движения и других членов экипажа командир воздушного судна несёт единоличную ответственность за любое принимаемое им решение. За любое, Лонгботтом. И, быть может, научитесь его принимать. По крайней мере, мне хочется в это верить. Насколько я понял, надежда на это есть.

— Благодарю вас за оценку моих способностей, — сквозь зубы выдавил Невилл.

— Она не так высока, как вам могло второпях показаться.

Невилл откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза.

Он должен поговорить об этом с капитаном Люпином. Непременно. И не только об этом — о том, что он сам не готов подниматься в небо. Он не готов быть в экипаже, не готов работать в команде, не готов доверять... там, где критическая ситуация прекращается. Где от него, Невилла, совсем ничего не зависит.

Он слишком ошибся в выборе профессии. Ему не хватает уверенности в самом себе, когда рядом с ним нет человека, которому он верит во всем до конца.

И, быть может, капитан Люпин его в этом разубедит.

* * *

— Глава авиакомпании «Рэйнбоу Эйр» Том Риддл сделал официальное заявление, что авиакомпания приостановит все полеты А380 до завершения расследования происшествия, и подчеркнул, что готов к сотрудничеству с авиационными следователями. «Рэйнбоу Эйр» полностью компенсирует пассажирам рейса понесенные убытки, на сайте авиакомпании уже появилась информация для пассажиров рейса Ар-восемь и формы для заполнения...

Рабастан улыбался дикторше как идиот.

Том Риддл выиграл и эту партию тоже.

Они выиграли эту партию. Они, но, возможно, не он. Сзади хлопнула дверь, но Рабастан даже не обернулся.

— Красавцы, — раздался голос Риддла. — Отдел внешних связей сегодня домой не уйдет.

— А мы? — усмехнулся Рабастан, оглядываясь.

— А мы... для нас, кажется, закончился этот бесконечный сумасшедший день. — Риддл плюхнулся было в кресло, но тут же вскочил. — Знаешь что, дружище Басти?..

— Не называй меня так.

Вырвалось это само собой, и какое-то время Рабастан и Том сверлили друг друга взглядами.

«Он понял, конечно, он все, черт его побери, понял...»

Может быть, он и обратился к нему именно так неспроста.

— Не буду, — улыбнулся Том. — Давай с тобой завалимся в кабак... и нажремся как два портовых докера. Всем все равно уже не до нас. Доедем с шиком до кабака, там придем в абсолютную негодность, возьмем такси, чтобы нас отвезли по домам, а потом отпустим машину, завалимся в другой кабак... и так до утра. Как ты на это смотришь?

Рабастан щелкнул пультом от телевизора и вздрогнул от звонка телефона. Том улыбнулся одними уголками губ и многозначительно поднял брови.

— Я... я тебя догоню, — выдавил Рабастан.

Том все с той же улыбкой кивнул и вышел. Телефон продолжал звонить, Рабастан держал руку на кармане пиджака, потом все-таки вынул телефон и удостоверился, что угадал звонящего верно.

Телефон наконец замолк.

Рабастан открыл меню телефона, нашел телефонную книгу и выбрал: «Удалить».

Затем взял со стола визитницу, перелистнул, достал карточку, порвал ее пополам и отправил в корзину. Подошел к двери и выключил свет, какое-то время постоял в темноте, улыбаясь и наблюдая, как за окном мелькают огни.

Один из самых крупных аэропортов мира жил своей жизнью.

Рабастан вышел и плотно закрыл за собой дверь.

* * *

— Всем спасибо. Двигатель отключен, спасибо, Хитроу, увидимся на полосе.

Снейп впервые за все это время встал из кресла и улыбнулся.

— Сэр?

— Да, Поттер.

Невилл взялся за ручку двери, обернулся, чему-то поморщился и, все так же хмурясь, вышел.

— Спасибо вам.

— Странная благодарность, Поттер, — невесело усмехнулся Снейп. — Я сделал то, что должен был делать, не находите?

— Вы сделали, — Гарри чуть смутился, глядя в усталые темные глаза капитана. — То есть, я хочу сказать...

— Вы такой же, как ваш отец, Поттер.

Гарри вспыхнул, но Снейп не дал ему сказать ни слова.

— Нет, Поттер, не начинайте: «Мой отец не такой!» — вы даже не знаете, что я имею в виду.

— Тогда скажите. — Гарри не просил — он требовал и считал, что имеет на это полное право. — Тогда, когда вы...

— Когда я приходил к вашим родителям домой, — перебил его Снейп. — Не место и не время, если вы не хотите, чтобы авиаследователи узнали то, что не предназначено для их ушей. Нет, Поттер, — Снейп опять усмехнулся, — я не боюсь, что меня арестуют «по вновь открывшимся обстоятельствам». Вы такой же, как ваш отец.

Гарри пропустил противный холодок, поползший по спине.

— ...Когда-нибудь вы поймете, что я имею в виду, — Снейп опять усмехнулся, было в этой усмешке что-то болезненно-интимное. — Вы такой же, как ваш отец, не такой, как... капитан Люпин, например.

— Что это значит? — тихо спросил Гарри. Он не понимал, к чему клонит Снейп, но видел, насколько тот искренен. Снейп слишком устал, чтобы притворяться, был слишком вымотан, чтобы лгать.

— Правда, — пожал плечами Снейп, сделав шаг к двери, но Гарри преградил ему путь.

Снейп спокойно и решительно отодвинул его в сторону и потянулся к ручке.

— Мой вам добрый совет, Поттер, — не тревожьте спящих псов. Оставьте прошлое, доверьтесь людям, как вы сегодня доверились мне. Правда обычно такая и есть — совсем не то, что мы себе навоображали, но надо быть готовым к тому, чтобы это принять.

Снейп открыл дверь и вдруг обернулся.

— Я буду рад однажды услышать, что вы получили квалификацию командира воздушного судна, Поттер. Джеймс был бы счастлив узнать, что его сын спас сегодня восемьсот человек и самолет, который он даже не мог себе представить. Он гордился бы вами. До свидания, Поттер.

Дверь захлопнулась, и Гарри остался в кокпите один.

— До свидания, капитан, — еле слышно пробормотал он.

* * *

Про такие дни говорят что-нибудь поэтичное, например: «тьма рассеялась», или «сквозь мглистые облака вновь выглянуло солнце».

Попрощавшись с Риддлом и Лестрейнджами, Ремус, повинуясь какому-то непонятному порыву, вернулся в здание четвертого терминала.

Пассажиры и провожающие, сосредоточенные и расслабленные, грустные и веселые, равнодушные, уставшие и окрыленные — разные — гомонили, молчали, напряженно всматривались в информационное табло, рылись в сумках ручной клади, обнимались, смеялись и даже плакали — жили. Сегодня жили. Жили сейчас.

С благодарностью улыбаясь какой-то великой силе, которая нынче оказалась благосклонна к судьбам восьмисот человек, Ремус обвел взглядом просторный зал.

Видела бы его сейчас миссис Лестрейндж! Вряд ли она смогла бы еще раз упрекнуть его в бесчувственности.

Она сказала, что семейные черты Блэков — это подозрительность, эгоизм и неумение быть благодарными. Возможно. Но именно подозрительность делала их внимательными к деталям. Например, миссис Вальбургу Блэк. При первом же знакомстве она спросила Ремуса, когда они остались наедине: «Насколько ваши чувства к моему сыну серьезны?» — «Вполне серьезны, мэм». — «Жаль. Я надеялась на внуков. Но, судя по всему, напрасно, — и добавила: — Он красивый — это у него от отца, но у него скверный характер, этим он пошел в меня. Не ждите от него многого и тогда в итоге получите его с потрохами». Еще с полчаса они говорили о довольно откровенных вещах и, Ремус готов был поклясться, между ними возникла вполне взаимная симпатия. «У меня к вам только одна просьба, мистер Люпин, — спокойно произнесла миссис Блэк на прощание, — не рассказывайте Сириусу о нашем разговоре». — «Я хотел попросить вас о том же, мэм», — улыбнулся Ремус.

Он не видел причин игнорировать совет и сейчас понимал, что ни на мгновение не пожалел об этом.

На неумение Блэков быть благодарными Ремус тоже имел свою точку зрения. Миновало около месяца с того дня, как он устроился вторым пилотом в «Рэйнбоу Эйр», когда ему позвонил секретарь мистера Сигнуса Блэка и передал приглашение приехать на неделе в любое удобное время. Ремус почувствовал, что Сириус не должен знать об этой встрече, хотя бы до тех пор, пока он сам не выяснит, что же от него понадобилось.

Мистер Сигнус Блэк оказался человеком суровым и немногословным, некоторое время он откровенно разглядывал Ремуса, а потом, прокашлявшись, спросил: «Значит, вы учились вместе с моим зятем, Родольфусом?» — «Да, сэр». — «А потом оказали услугу моей сестрице — Вальбурге, взвалив на себя заботу о моем бестолковом племяннике?» — «Я бы не ставил вопрос таким образом, сэр». — «Вы — нет. А у меня по этому поводу свое мнение. Но в сторону сопли. Сестрица, как и я сам, терпеть не может быть кому-то обязанной. Мы понимаем, что вы понесли какие-то расходы, поэтому хотели бы возместить убытки». «Благодарю вас, сэр, и передайте слова благодарности миссис Блэк, но я делал это не ради денег. Простите и позвольте мне уйти». — Ремус негодовал: неужели он мог так обмануться в матери Сириуса, неужели тот был прав, предупреждая о том, что она в действительности стерва, каких еще свет не видывал? «Сядьте, — коротко сказал мистер Блэк. — Никто тут не собирается выписывать вам чеков или совать наличные. Есть способ сделать это куда более достойным образом. У меня есть некоторый интерес в вашей конторке, не скажу, что внушительный, но кое-чем Риддл мне все-таки обязан. Так вот, я попросил его не корчить из себя „Бритиш Эйрлайнз“ и повысить достойного человека до должности первого пилота. К тому же в прошлой авиакомпании вы уже летали капитаном судна, ведь так?» Ремус кивнул. «Стало быть, справитесь и тут. И все, подчеркиваю — все — будут довольны».

Оставался эгоизм, о котором также упомянула Беллатрикс. И с этим как раз было не совсем ясно. Само понятие представлялось туманным, что уж она подразумевала под этим словом — неизвестно, но если Сириус и был эгоистом, то только из тех побуждений, чтобы нравиться другим. И в этом случае Ремус никак не мог осудить его. Сам был не без греха: сколько раз он смиренно клал на алтарь свои интересы, чтобы потом эгоистично наслаждаться победой над очередной жертвой обаяния Сириуса?

Неожиданно в кармане завибрировал мобильный. Взглянув на экран, Ремус улыбнулся.

— Ты где? — спросил Сириус.

— Гуляю по аэропорту.

— В таком виде? Гляди, как бы тебя не взяла на заметку служба безопасности...

— Им не до меня, объявили посадку на рейс до Хайфы.

— Тебе повезло. А то еще и без документов...

— Да, черт... Совершенно вылетело из головы. Как теперь быть с машиной?

— Отгонишь завтра.

— Да. Ладно, тогда прогуляюсь еще немного, потом зайду к тебе.

— Договорились. Пока.

Постояв еще немного и полюбовавшись на толпу, Ремус уже собрался было идти к выходу, как вдруг заметил в кафе знакомую сутулую спину.

— Не помешаю? — спросил он минуту спустя.

Снейп медленно обернулся. Перед ним на столе стоял бокал с виски.

— А, Люпин... Признаться, у меня сейчас нет сил даже на то, чтобы просить вас оставить меня в покое...

— Извини. Просто хотел поблагодарить тебя. Раньше как-то не вышло...

Снейп кивнул.

— Присаживайся. Выпьешь? — спросил он, когда Ремус сел напротив.

— Увы, выскочил из дома практически в чем мать родила, забыл даже водительское удостоверение.

— Я угощаю. В конце концов надо же как-то отметить внеплановый день рождения.

Подозвав официанта, Снейп предложил Ремусу сделать заказ и презрительно скорчился на просьбу принести бокал красного сухого вина.

— С возвращением, Северус. Как теперь тебя называть — Победитель Смерти?

— Лучше Пожиратель Смерти, у меня такое чувство, что я сегодня провел час с четвертью, вцепившись ей в глотку. До сих пор зубы ломит.

Они стукнулись бокалами.

— Надо говорить, что ты настоящий ас и профессионал? — улыбнувшись, спросил Ремус.

Снейп состроил кислую мину.

— Тогда я все-таки скажу тебе хотя бы «спасибо». За всех. И за ребят. И особенно за Гарри. За Гарри Поттера.

— Поттера, — эхом повторил Снейп и покачал головой. — Да, именно Поттера.

Резко опрокинув в себя остатки виски, Снейп попросил повторить заказ.

— Он чертовски похож на отца, ты согласен?

Ремус кивнул.

— У них даже голоса одинаковые. Сегодня в кокпите у меня было совершенное ощущение, что рядом со мной сидит сам Джеймс.

— Все еще не можешь простить ему Лили? — Ремусу показалось, что Снейп ждет от него этого вопроса, но тот недоуменно взглянул на него.

— Лили? Ему?! Я не могу простить ее себе! Хотя дело слишком давнее, чтобы годиться для исповеди.

— Вот именно, — поддержал Ремус.

— Что «именно»?

— Я имею в виду, что за давностью лет устаревают многие тайны, и тогда их принято обнародовать, ну или просто разглашать, — поправился Ремус и улыбнулся, видя ошарашенность Снейпа.

— Позволь, Люпин, ты что же, решил, что я стану сейчас делиться с тобой какими-то личными воспоминаниями или, может, тайнами?!

— Не знаю. Но, да, скорее именно так мне и показалось.

— Невероятно! — Снейп залпом ополовинил бокал с виски.

— Но ты ведь сам начал? Заговорил про Джеймса и Лили...

— О, прошу тебя, лучше замолчи! Иначе у меня случится приступ истерического смеха!

— Не удивительно, люди часто реагируют на стресс таким образом.

Теперь уже Ремусу было трудно остановиться. Мимоходом оброненные слова Снейпа разожгли любопытство, к тому же ему показалось, что можно попробовать напрямую задать вопрос, касающийся того трагического дня.

— Люпин, я не верю в то, что ты кретин! Скорее ты нарочно придуриваешься, чтобы вывести меня на откровенный разговор. Но вот чего я действительно не понимаю — зачем тебе это? Ты мне не друг и даже не приятель... Какое тебе до этого дело? Пытаешься на меня воздействовать своим обаянием святоши? Но зачем?

И тут Ремус поступил не совсем... порядочно. Помогли курсы психологии, которые он окончил на заре своей летной карьеры. Он выдохнул и запальчиво, одним махом опустошил свой бокал вина. Снейп, ожидаемо, поступил так же со своим бокалом.

— Черт, жаль, что я забыл дома портмоне. Может, дашь взаймы?

— Хочешь купить себе выпивки? Вот, держи.

Раскрыв бумажник, Снейп положил на стол купюру.

Когда официант поставил перед Ремусом новый бокал вина, Снейп заказал еще порцию виски.

— Так что с Лили? — напомнил Ремус, сделав глоток.

— Ничего, что волновало бы конкретно тебя. Или твоего Блэка, — упрямо хмыкнул Снейп. — Вы были по уши заняты Поттером, уж Блэк-то во всяком случае...

— Он был нашим другом.

— Не смеши меня, Люпин. Не обманывайся сам и не давай Блэку засирать тебе мозги, вот мой совет. «Другом»! Да будет тебе известно, что Блэк испытывал к Поттеру вовсе не дружескую симпатию. У него слюна с клыков капала при одном только взгляде на того.

— Между ними ничего не было, — чуть менее уверенно, чем хотелось бы самому, пробормотал Ремус, уже немного сожалея, что завел об этом разговор.

Снейп расхохотался. Посетители за соседними столиками стали оборачиваться на них.

— Это тебе Блэк сказал? Ну да, возможно, не было. Или было? Никто теперь не узнает правды, тайна только тогда остается тайной, когда известна одному. Так что гордись, твой Блэк — Хранитель!

— Перестань, Северус. И, ради бога, потише, — попросил Ремус.

— Зачем же? Кажется, несколько минут назад ты сам призывал меня оглашать и обнародовать секреты прошлого, так отчего сейчас?..

Снейп выпил. Ремус подумал, что после такого трудного дня немудрено было бы захмелеть от трех унций виски, но не до такой же степени! Хотя, как знать, сколько Снейп выпил, пока сидел в кафе один.

— Да будет тебе известно, капитан Люпин, — сделав особый упор на обращении, напустился Снейп, — что Сириус Блэк и Джеймс Поттер, хотя, возможно, и не стали любовниками в полном смысле слова, недалеко ушли от этого. Да, согласен, смазливая морда Блэка и его фанфаронистый вид могут пустить пыль в глаза, однако потом позолота слезает, и что под ней? Пшик! Снобчик, приправленный семейными бабками и происхождением, пустозвон, бросающийся красивыми словечками, зная, что за его спиной поносимая им же семейка таких же уродов!

— Прекрати, Северус!

— Нет, нет, Люпин! Я только начал! — и Снейп перешел на заговорщицкий шепот: — Они таскались вместе везде и всюду. Ты не мог этого не замечать, хотя... Нет, мог, конечно. Блэк-то, наверное, был твоим светочем? Фальшивое сияние ослепляло, — Снейп понимающе и с притворным сочувствием покивал головой, — не давало толком разглядеть, как эти двое хохотали тебе в лицо! Ты спрашивал про Лили? Она точно знала про них! Я уверен, что знала. Поэтому, когда я, как последний кусок идиота, рыдал от бессильной злобы и ревности на тренировочном полигоне, она поняла меня... Она была единственным человеком, который понял мои чувства и не стал глумиться над ними. Ведь, вы подумайте, Северус Снейп, плебей из Коукворта, да разве до такого стоит снизойти?

— Погоди, Северус... Ты что же, хочешь сказать, что... — Ремус замер от внезапной догадки. — Ты что, был влюблен в Сириуса?

Снейп снова расхохотался.

— Люпин, все-таки ты кретин! А я было подумал, что притворяешься, хитришь зачем-то, — сказал тот, наконец немного успокоившись. — Давай выпьем.

Ремус послушно стукнул своим бокалом о край бокала Снейпа и совершенно безо всякого удовольствия выпил до дна.

— Нет, Люпин, ты не угадал. Мне и тогда хватило ума не попасться на красивую обертку...

— Джеймс?! — совершенно опешив, произнес Ремус. — Джеймс Поттер?! Ты?!

— Знаешь, только ради того, чтобы увидеть сейчас такое твое лицо, стоило затевать всю эту историю с исповедями, — Снейп рассмеялся и несильно хлопнул Ремуса по плечу. — Да, да, капитан Люпин. Капитан Северус Снейп всю жизнь тащит в своем гребаном здоровом сердце любовь к покойнику...

Ремус поднял руку, подзывая официанта.

— Еще бокал вина, пожалуйста.

В голове у него слегка шумело.

— Лили выслушала меня, — продолжал Снейп уже практически спокойно, видимо, наступил его эмоциональный предел. — Просто выслушала, а большего мне было и не нужно. Удивительным образом моя боль очень впечатлила ее, я бы даже сказал, что она разделила ее со мной.

Ремус заметил, что на лице Снейпа выступили красные пятна и глаза наполнились слезами.

— Она была моим единственным и настоящим другом. Хотя, если ты называешь дружбой то, что творилось между Блэком и Поттером, то вряд ли ты меня поймешь.

Снейп шмыгнул и потер глаза возле переносицы.

— Н-да... Но, знаешь ли, беда в том, что Блэку, судя по всему, было мало. Видя, как Поттер ухлестывал за Лили, он, похоже, опасался, что рано или поздно она примет его ухаживания. И тогда он сознался ей. Да, представь себе, прямо так и сказал, что любит Поттера, и единственная, кто ему мешает — Лили. Помню, она смеялась тогда и все допытывалась у меня, чем же тот так хорош? Что я мог ей на это ответить? А потом уже сам Поттер решил со мной «поговорить», устроил разборки, типа, «как мне удалось увести у него из-под носа девушку», мне — «чмордяю и неудачнику»! Он так мне и сказал. Лили, конечно, негодовала. А я — сам, как последняя баба — распускал нюни у нее на плече. Мне действительно казалось, что я ничего не мог ему предложить. Ничего, чего не было бы у этого чертова Блэка. И вдруг, через какое-то время — удача. Ну, как — удача? Питер Петтигрю, помнишь такого? Сказал, что Гриндельвальд ищет ребят без пилотного стажа. Вроде как с целью тренировочных полетов со сниженной платой. К тому времени на эту аферу подписались уже и Лестрейнджи, и Риддл. Я поспрашивал, и выяснилось, что Гриндельвальд не только проставлял часы, но и доплачивал кое-какие деньги. Цена услуги — пустяк — кое-какие не совсем законные перевозки. Но ничего криминального. Вроде бы. И я подписался.

— Это безумие! — возмутился Ремус. — И директор Дамблдор принимал эти налетанные часы?

— Разумеется. Люпин, ты еще более наивный, чем кажешься. Это уже просто неприлично в таком возрасте. — Снейп снова глотнул виски. — Одним словом, пока я старался разом и забыть о Поттере, и стать куда круче Блэка — признаю, ладно, учился-то он на удивление блестяще, всем бы так — Лили скучала. У девушек после двадцати, похоже, начинается просто какая-то гонка за замужеством. Блэк к тому времени или надоел Поттеру, или у них действительно ничего не вышло, не знаю и не хочу знать, но только Поттер возобновил свои попытки заполучить Лили и, как ты и сам знаешь, ему это удалось.

Допив виски, Снейп снова позвал официанта.

— Северус, мне кажется, тебе уже хватит, — попытался остановить его Ремус, но тот жестом показал, что держит ситуацию под контролем.

— Так на чем я остановился? Ну да, на свадьбе. Понятное дело, что я не пришел. Хотя у меня было приглашение. Да. Но мне тогда показалось, что это уже совершенно изощренное издевательство. Я понимал, что Лили вряд ли расскажет Джеймсу обо мне, но искренне не хотел видеть этих двоих счастливыми вместе. Я постарался вычеркнуть их из своей жизни — вы-черк-нуть! — и, надо тебе сказать, мне это почти удалось. Я так ненавидел их обоих, что просто от души воротило! Двойное предательство, представляешь? И вот я ненавидел их, и все равно любил обоих. — Речь Снейпа становилась все более невнятной. — А им обоим была до одного места и моя любовь, и моя ненависть, и я сам... Они жили себе, сына родили, Академию закончили...

Телефон Ремуса зазвонил.

— Ты где? — снова поинтересовался Сириус.

— В «Руже». Встретил знакомого. — На этих словах Снейп язвительно усмехнулся. Ремус отвернулся. — Скоро буду.

— Жесткий контроль? — ехидно осведомился Снейп, когда Ремус нажал на кнопку сброса. — Такие, как он, всегда судят по себе...

— Так что же дальше? — Ремусу не хотелось, чтобы Снейп продолжал при нем унижать Сириуса.

— Дальше? Ничего. Я просто жил себе спокойно. Относительно спокойно.

— А что же случилось в день, когда погибли Джеймс и Лили?

— О, ты и об этом знаешь? Любопытно, откуда?

— Гарри рассказала его тетка, сестра Лили. Она рассказала, что ты приходил к Поттерам, и вы повздорили с Джеймсом. — Ремус почувствовал, как у него взмокли ладони.

— Да. Я действительно приходил в тот день. Как выяснилось потом — за несколько часов до их смерти... А все опять же Петтигрю! Мы выпивали в тот день, рейс был какой-то дохлый, все устали, и тут в паб заявляется он. И начинает рассказывать о том, что Гриндельвальд оправился после того, как его прищучила полиция и налоговая, и снова набирает пилотов. И теперь обещает платить в разы больше... Короче, вербует по полной программе. Мы ему говорим, что нас это вроде как не интересует, а он объясняет, что на нас и не рассчитывает, что и без нас желающих хватает, что, например, сегодня постарается подрядить на это дело Джеймса Поттера, что дела у того с женой не ладятся, и живут они черт-те где на северо-западе, что у них и квартирка такая кошмарная, и сегодня он идет помогать Поттеру чинить проводку, а заодно предложит «беспроигрышный вариант». Я, понятное дело, под градусом, подумал, что надо предупредить любимого Поттера, что шутки с Гриндельвальдом плохи, что парк самолетов там в ужасном состоянии, а у него жена, жена! Лили, понимаешь?! И маленький сын... Выпил лишнего, что тут скажешь... Вот и решил пойти и все ему объяснить, идиот! Но он явно не хотел меня слушать...

— Нет, Северус, он как раз-таки очень внимательно тебя выслушал. И, скорее всего, что-то резкое ответил на предложение Петтигрю...

Ремус вдруг отчетливо вспомнил Питера, и представил, как тот, возможно, нарочно, устраивает так, чтобы провода в щитке коротнули во время утреннего включения системы отопления... На их курсе все слишком хорошо знали Джеймса и его тягу к справедливости и благородству. Петтигрю мог просто не захотеть рисковать...

— Может быть... Не знаю... — уже совсем пьяно отозвался Снейп и подпер щеку кулаком. — В любом случае, Петтигрю унес с собой эту тайну... Вот дьявол, прямо не вечер, а встреча бывших однокурсников. Только вот многих уже с нами нет... Да и меня сегодня могло бы не стать... Так что, капитан Люпин, берите мою тайну. Пока я жив.

Ремус допил вино и потер ладонями лицо.

— Может, помочь тебе вызвать такси? Ты сумеешь добраться до дома? — участливо спросил он задремавшего Снейпа.

— Мой дом здесь, — сонно пробурчал тот. — Здесь. В аэропорту.

Ремус потихоньку встал и подозвал официанта.

— Позаботьтесь, пожалуйста, об этом господине, он первый пилот, и сегодня у него был очень трудный день.

Официант кивнул.

Оглянувшись на сутулую спину спящего Снейпа, Ремус вышел из кафе.

В зале четвертого терминала было по-прежнему шумно и многолюдно. От выпитого и услышанного слегка кружилась голова. Ремус подумал, что ему нужно будет обо всем рассказать Сириусу, и вместе они обязательно решат, что из ставшего явным можно будет смело рассказать Гарри.

Остановившись возле огромного окна, за которым уже начинало темнеть низкое лондонское небо, он набрал номер Сириуса. За его спиной раздался звук знакомого рингтона. Ремус обернулся и оказался в объятиях крепких рук, изуродованных невидимыми под одеждой рубцами шрамов.

— Ты где? — смеясь, снова спросил его Сириус.

— Всегда рядом, — улыбнулся в ответ Ремус.


End file.
